Legendary Ninja Evolution
by duceimagi
Summary: Destiny is not always defined.  Sometimes, the smallest divergence can have far reaching consequences.  How much impact can a few changes have on the cosmos?
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a slightly different take on the Naruto in Pokegirl world. As the story progresses, you'll see what I mean. Also, for those of you that look forward to lemons, I wouldn't expect them out of this story. I'm just not a lemon writer...and I can't see myself changing now. But maybe there could be hope in the future? (doubtful) I'm having fun again writing this stuff, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.

-until next time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls. That goes for every chapter that follows in this story so there legal nazis!

Two men were huddled before an enormous computer console. Around the room where an assortment of jars and containers filled with various specimen from around the world. In the corner of the room was a large machine buzzing with untold energy. Two men, one apparently a scientist, and the other an ordinary looking man in a grey cloak wind glanced at each other nervously. The two figures looked hazard and frightened about what was about to be done.

"I think this is insane. We shouldn't be doing something like this." The man in dirtied lab coat wiped his foggy glasses clean. The cold drafty air of the hidden laboratory contrasted with the heat emitted from the powerful computer.

"It's not our choice, the boss is getting desperate. The government is starting to close in on us."

"But why would they go through the trouble? We are no where near as large as team Rocket. And we haven't done anything remotely as serious as team Trauma. Why won't they put their energies where it's necessary?"

The cloak wearing man shrugged with a huff. "It doesn't matter anymore. We are the last chance at achieving the boss's ambition. The other facilities have been compromised. If we can't activate the device soon, all of our sacrifices will have been for nothing."

"Fine…we should be able to lock on to an adequate energy source soon. Then we can…"

A serious of yells and screams reverberated through the walls followed by a series of explosions. The cloak wearing man punched a few buttons on a small red hand held device. As the image began to clear, the male's eyes widened in fear at the image on the screen.

"Activate the Machine! The government has found our location! Find an energy source that we can use to defend ourselves!"

"But the Machine hasn't locked on to any safe sources yet! We'll have to pull alternate forms of power across dimensions just to…"

"It doesn't matter! Just find the strongest output across the dimensions you can find and do it!" A loud banging sound could be heard from the reinforced door. Shuffling of multiple feet echoed around the small chamber. An angry female voiced shouted at the two inhabitants.

"Open the Door! We have you surrounded! You have exactly one minute to comply!

"Damnit! Have you found ANYTHING?"

"Arghh…wait! I've got something. But something seems off. We're going to need a much larger portal for the energi…"

"Shut the hell up and do what needs to be done!"

The glasses wearing man franticly punched in the information into the console, praying that the energies that he detected would arrive soon enough and be efficient enough to power the labs defenses. Although normally, he would need to carefully calibrate the energy receptor to harmonize with whatever power source they gathered; time was now of the essence. With a deep breath, the scientific underling pressed the execute button on the console. The entrenched pair held their breath as the machine whirred to life. Yet, after a full minute of nothing, the hearts of the pair sank. The next moment, the reinforced door blew inward smashing into the console with horrific force. As the authoritative figures flooded the room, the damaged machine began to glow with a horrible red energy before exploding in a cacophony of red, tan, violet, black and light blue energy.

In the blink of an eye, everything within an eight mile radius of the former hidden laboratory was vaporized.

xxxxx

A pair of bleary blue eyes opened slowly to the sight of bright lights and white walls. "So I'm in the hospital huh? I wondered if we brought Sasuke home or not?" Blue eyes individual widened momentarily at the sound of its own voice. What the hell? Why do I sound so…old? The sound of a door opening and rushing feet alerted him to the new arrival.

"H-he's awake! Quick, inform the professor that he's awake!"

The blue eyed male stared confusedly at the pink haired female that had rushed his position. "Sakura-chan? What happened? Did we bring Sasuke home?"

"I'm sorry sir, but you must be mistaken. My name is Clara and I'm a Nurse Joy."

The blue eyed teen stared confusedly at the woman before him. _She calls herself 'Nurse joy'. She looks like an older Sakura-chan. This must be some stupid prank of Baa-chan or Ero-sennin. We must have gotten Sasuke-teme back if they are willing to prank me like this_. "Alright Sakura-chan, you got me. Go ahead and drop the illusion and tell baa-chan to come out. Only she could pull something like this. I guess I kicked the teme's ass good huh?" He shook his head amusedly at the irony of it all.

The Sakura clone suddenly looked extremely confused. "Sir, I don't know who this…Sasuke or teme is, but you are in the home of professor Maple in his private infirmary."

Still shaking his head, the blonde let out a snort of laughter. "Yeah yeah Sakura-chan. No really, how long have been I out this time?"

"Sir, you have been in the professor's private infirmary since he found you in the forest exactly one year ago." The blonde held his amused look for a few more moments while searching for the mirth in his supposed teammates eyes. After a few seconds, the smile melted away as he realized that the woman was indeed telling the truth.

_A year? Aw hell, Baa-chan is going to kill me. Well, once I figure out where I am I can get back to the village_. "Um…ok. So where am I? Judging by what you said, I'm probably somewhere near the land of Lightening or Grass..."

"Sir, I have never heard of a lightening or grass town. You are in the Johto region."

The confused on the teens face spoke volumes. "Johto? Listen lady, I appreciate the hospitality of you and this professor of yours but I really need to get back to Konoha."

The bubblegum haired maiden frowned in confusion. "What is a Konoha? Sir, are you feeling ok? Maybe the trauma you felt from whatever happened to you and your pokegirls affected your mind."

_How in the world doesn't she know of the strongest of the five major villages? And what the hell is a pokegirl anyway? Where am I?_ "Mam, what is a pokegirl?"

The Sakura clone gasped in shock at the question. _He must be really damaged if he doesn't know what a pokegirl is_! Yet before the pink haired maiden could respond, she was interrupted by a wizened voice. "Let the young lad be Clara. He must be extremely confused right now."

The teenage male stared confusedly at the elderly man that had just entered the room. He had a white coat with brown pants and a pair of round glasses. "Ok, can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"I'm not quite sure if I can answer that question mr…"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Professor Maple. You are here at my private ranch because I found you lying unconscious in the forests surrounding this town. I would venture to say that you are not from around here."

"Um…yeah. I'm from Konoha, one of the five great villages."

The speckled man returned the confused look from before. "Mr. Uzumaki; I have never heard of a Konoha. What league is your village associated with?

"League? What the hell are you talking about? How could you not have heard of Konoha? We are the strongest of the five great villages!"

The pink haired nurse joy leaned in to whisper to her master. "I don't think he knows of the leagues or of even where he is. I believe he may be a dimensional traveler."

The Lab coat wearing older male widened his eyes at the possible revelation_. Can it be? We did find this boy soon after the Cyan incident. And that could possibly explain the strange pokeballs that we found on and around his person. If that's the case_… "Um, Mr. Uzumaki. What is the last thing that you remember?"

"Well, the last thing I remember is fighting Sasuke-teme by the lake with the big statues…."

*** Flash back ***

The blonde haired shinobi panted as he stared at his transformed adversary. The power of the fox was beginning to take a toll on not only his body, but his mind as well. He saw the satisfied smirk on the face of his former team and grimaced at his failing body. _Stupid teme! Why won't he stop being a bastard and come home? That last chidori went through my fucking stomach!_ The musings of the young shinobi was cut off by the mocking laughter of his silver haired foe.

"Kukuku! What happened to all of that talk dobe? I thought you were going to kick my ass and drag me back to the leaf. I will admit you are full of tricks with that weird red chakra of yours. But like I said before, I'm more special than you!"

"Damnit teme, this isn't a game. Do you have any idea what we went through to bring you home? How could you betray us like this? And for what? To join the damn snake that took everything from us?"

The silver haired pre-teen's face twisted in a horrible rage. "What would you know about betrayal? You've never had a family, so how can you know how I feel? I need the power to kill the man that betrayed me and my entire clan! For that, I'll walk down any path! I will gain the power to kill Itachi…even if it costs me my soul! You are my best friend Naruto…and you are just what I need to achieve the power to kill that evil bastard!" With his declaration over, the sharingan heir began making the hand seals for his signature jutsu. The sickly purple aura flared as it corrupted the normally light colored lightening blade. With his preparations in tact, the pre-teen launched himself across the water at his blonde former teammate. He never noticed the three set of eyes that stared at his back as he approached his foe.

The blonde pre-teen grit his teeth in frustration. He knew that even with the power of the fox that coursed through him now, he could not overcome his former teammate. He needed an edge. With a roar of desperation, a second chakra extension grew from the rear of the chakra cloud_. I need to stop that bastard…even if I have to break every bone in his body!_ The red shrouded teen began to make his signature jutsu with a single hand. The usually pure blue orb became a dangerous purple as the angry red energy corrupted it. With his preparations complete, the powerful young shinobi launched himself forward to meet his opponent with a roar. In his rage, he could not see the pair of eyes that stared at him; one in awe and the other with concern.

The two approached undeterred as they thrust their strongest moves forward.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Unknown to all, a millisecond before the two destructive moves met, a tiny vortex sprang into being at the very middle of the energies.

**Chidori**

**Rasengan**

A powerful shockwave spread in all directions from the force of the clash. Suddenly a bright light sprang into being before the jinchuriki's eyes. The blonde screamed in agony; it felt like his insides were being ripped out!

The last thing he heard before his world went blank were the agonizing screams that seemed to come from all around him at once.

*** Flashback End ***

"…that is all I can remember."

The two others in the room stared owlishly at the bedridden youth. The level of power that the boy described was simply astronomical.

The elder professor's mind swirled in activity. _Such power! The abilities he described are beyond even a pokegirl! He must be near legendary in abilities if even half of his story is correct! And from what he described the rumors that I heard from my friends in the government_… "Mr. Uzumaki. Your story sounds…well…a little hard to believe. Is there any way that you could prove it to me?"

The blonde had already removed his shirt and stood facing the mirror adjacent to his bed_. I look so much older now. Heh, I must have hit my growth spurt. Take that Sakura-chan! Now what is this old geezer talking about?_ "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

The lab coat wearing man was too anxious to become offended at being ignored. In a voice nearly bursting in curiosity, the aged man repeated his question. "I would like to know if there is anything that you could do to prove your story Mr. Uzumaki."

The blond scratched the back of his head trying to think of something he could do. "Well, will the Rasengan do?"

The professor could only nod mutely at the question.

With a shrug of his shoulders, the blue eyed teen concentrated chakra into his hand. _My chakra feels…different somehow. Although I can tell I have much more of it…it feels easier to control_.

Before the stunned pair of eyes, a swirling ball of energy sprang to life in the teenager's hand. _Weird, I can't see the seal even though I'm using chakra_…

**Rasengan**

The pink haired pokegirl was mesmerized. "Beautiful…"

The glasses wearing man stared in pure shock at the feat before him. "Incredible. You really are telling the truth…" Before the intellectual man could spiral further into his own mental fantasy, the pink nurse joy spoke up.

"Er Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Please call me Naruto."

"Ok…Naruto. How old were you when you when you fought your friend Sausage or whatever?

The blonde stared for a moment from his mirror before he burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Hahahaha! SAUSAGE! Ha! That is such a good name for the teme! I bet he likes 'the sausage' by the way he always runs from his fan girls! HAHAHA…Sausage!"

The healing pokegirl blushed at the innuendo in embarrassment. "Please Naruto. I am very curious."

"O-ok…_sausage_! Um, I was twelve when Sasuke and I fought."

The pokegirl gasped in shock at the information. "Twelve? B-but…you looked at least fifteen when we found you. How could you have been twelve?"

"What are you talking about lady?" The blonde by this point had turned fully to face the pink eyed woman. "I was the shortest one in my class. I know I'm awesome and everything, but there's no way that I looked fifteen just a year ago!"

"I think I may know what happened Mr. Naruto." Blue eyes locked on to the elder male. "You must have hit a time distortion as you were pulled across the dimensions…which caused your body to age in the blink of an eye."

The blonde stared blankly at the professor. "Say what now?"

A delicate hand was placed on his shoulder. "I think the professor is trying to say that you got older as you were transported here from where you fought your friend…"

The professor could hardly contain himself as he interrupted his pokegirl. "What do you know of the different dimensions?"

_This old man is confusing as hell. Dimensions? What is he trying to say? What do you think baka fox? Fox? So you want to be a stubborn bastard today huh?_ "I really don't know what you're talking about old man. I don't know about this dimension thingy. Why would you ask me something like that?"

"The reason I asked you that young man, is because I believe you are a dimensional traveler."

"Ok…so what is that?"

"A dimensional traveler is simply a person who can cross dimensions. Usually it is a person from a world or universe with incredible technology. However judging by your story, you did so unintentionally."

"Wait, wait, wait! So you're trying to tell me I'm not in the elemental nations anymore?"

"Well, I can safely say that you are not even in your universe or dimension anymore. And I don't think you're the only one."

"A different…universe?" _Baachan's going to kill me! All of my friends…wait_. "You said that you don't think I'm the only one? What do you mean old man?"

The scientist among the group began to fidget nervously under the gaze of the powerful shinobi. "Um…never mind that. So now that…"

A low growl escaped from the throat of the blonde shinobi. The professor and his pokegirl gasped as the boys normally blue eyes gained a golden slit in the place of his pupils. Both human and pokegirl could feel the anger rolling of the boy in waves, and were at a loss of what to do.

"I'm not going to ask you again old man. What did you mean that I might not be the only one?"

The professor shuddered at the power and rage of the voice that the boy used. "W-w-well. I kind of heard from a few friends of mine in different places that they found young men like you unconscious all around the world. You are the first one that has been recorded to have awoken as of now."

The altered eyes glowed blue as the unusually focused teen took a menacing step forward; causing both human and pokegirl to take a fearful step back.

"Where are they?"

"Um…they are spread across the world in homes and facilities in the different leagues."

The angry blonde took another step forward, pressing dangerously close to the personal space of the two frightened individuals. "So are you telling me, you might have some of my friends here in this world, and you can't tell me where they are?"

The elderly professor trembled slightly at the killer intent that rolled of the blonde. He gasped as the shinobi before him grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him into the air. "You had better say something positive soon old man, I'm starting to get angry."

The lab coat wearing man squeaked as his glasses fell from his nose. He closed his eyes in fear of what the fearsome teen would do next, however the question from his pokegirl drew the attention of both.

Clara had watched the interaction between the two males in dread. The truth of the matter is, professor Maple is one of the poorer professors out there, only have a few pokegirls to his name. Because of this, he was never up on the newest information passed from the government to the professors of the leagues. However, she did remember the other things that the pair found near the now angry teen. _Forgive me for this professor, but your study of those two balls is not worth your safety_. "There are also those two strange pokeballs that we found near you a year ago."

The blonde cut his eyes to the shivering pokegirl in the corner. "What are you talking about? What does some po-ball whatever have to do with my friends?"

The healing pokegirl licked her suddenly dry lips as she attempted to meet the eyes of the furious male. "Well. When we found you, we found two peculiar pokeballs in your vicinity. One was a brilliant white, and the other a harsh red covered in weird rune type writing."

"Why would I care about some weird balls?"

"They were found in your vicinity. And they are not a type of pokeball that has ever been created in this world. The professor has tried to open them but they won't open for any reason. We believe that they may have something to do with your world."

The golden slit in eyes of the blue eyed teen disappeared as the blonde released his hold on the elder male, allowing him to slump to the ground. He turned to fully face the anxious looking pink haired female.

_Could it be? Maybe I'm not the only one here? Maybe all of my friends survived_? "Just why do you think these balls have something to do with my world?"

"Well, the professor scanned the balls and found something interesting. There is something similar to a pokegirl in the balls. But they aren't any type of pokegirl that we can identify. They also emit a strange energy that is similar to your own when you used that weird raisy gun ball thing. At the very least, you may be able to find out what they are and how they relate to you."  
The blonde paused in contemplation of the words of the female in front of him_. Something that has energy like mine…she means chakra! Then someone I know may be stuck in one of those stupid balls! Maybe they can tell me something to figure out who is in there_. "Maybe you're right. Can you tell me anything about whatever is in those pony-ball things?"

The pink haired maiden released a relieved breath that she didn't know that she held. "They are called po-ke-balls. Well, whatever is in the white ball has a celestial reading. We think it might be similar to a seraph or something. The red ball with the weird scribbles definitely reads like one of the vixen breeds. It also is emitting more power than we have seen outside of a fully leveled pokegirl or a legendary."

The blonde's faced dropped in horror at the revelation. Sprinting into the bathroom, the blue eyed teen stared at his bare stomach as he began to channel chakra. As the seconds ticked by the whiskered teen became increasingly nervous. Staggering out of the room, the teenage shinobi attempted to suppress his panic as he faced the two confused denizens of the house. _Ok, calm down Naruto. Maybe it's not what I think. I mean, The seal might just be really suppressed right now. Or maybe the fox is being a bastard or something. There is no way that the baka fox is free! _"Ok…so where are those balls again?"

The professor chose that moment to rejoin the conversation. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, the frazzled older male faced his guest. "The white ball is in my private laboratory. I…I was studying it again before you woke to see if I could finally release whatever was in there. As for the red ball…why don't you look in your right pants pocket?"

With trembling hands, the blonde reached into his pants pocket to feel the small sphere that lie within. Retrieving the ball, the blonde studied the small red device. Sure enough, the ball was covered with what looked like a copy of the seal from his stomach. Staring at the contraption, he could feel the incredible energy that responded to his touch. "Impossible…"

"It is quite the masterpiece Mr. Naruto. I attempted to take this ball to my lab for study as well, but when it was moved more than ten feet away from you, a powerful red energy would burn my hand. Then it would instantly be transported back to your stomach. We felt that leaving it on your person was the safest thing to do."

The blonde had to grip the door frame to prevent from falling over. _The most powerful of the biju…and it's free! Well, maybe not. I mean, it might not be able to get out of this ball if I don't let it. And it looks like the seal is still on it, just not stuck in my stomach. Maybe this is a good thing after all. I wonder about the other one though_… "Ok professor, what about the other one. Let me have the white ball."

Professor Maple took a nervous breath, afraid of what the boy's reaction might be. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Naruto. But I can't just give the ball to you. This ball is the most valuable possession that I have and…"

The eyes of the young shinobi began to glow once more as the golden slit returned. "You may have one of my friends in that ball. And your telling me that it's your possession?" The blonde glared at the cowering man in the corner before advancing once again upon his personal space. "Now I don't know how things work around here. But you are GIVING me that ball before I tear this entire place apart to find it!" The blonde's rampage was halted as the soft hand of the nurse joy landed on his shoulder once again.

"Naruto, there may be a way for all of us to benefit here. The professor may have someone you knew in his possession, but it is his by law. But we don't want to keep someone who may have sentimental value to you. So the only fair thing to do would be to trade for the ball."

The blonde growled at the pair as he attempted to reign in his temper. _I'm not a criminal and I don't want to steal from the old geezer. But I can't just leave my friends trapped in a stupid ball. Fine, let's see what this Sakura wannabe has in mind_. "Alright Clara-san. What type of trade do you have in mind?"

"Well, professor Maple is not the wealthiest of people. We could use some pokegirls to trade and work around the ranch a little…maybe bring some more people to this little town to do business."

"Well, how do I do that? And why can't you catch these pokegirls yourself. I mean, Clara you are a poke girl right?"

"Well, yes I am. But I'm not a combat type of pokegirl. We actually don't have any combat types here, and our officer Jenny is the only thing that keeps us from being over-run by ferals. We could use a few more girls to help us. With your obvious ability, you could catch some girls by yourself."

"So how am I supposed to catch these girls anyway?"

"Simple, you have to become a tamer."


	2. Chapter 2

"Say what now? What the hell is a tamer?"

"Well…a tamer is a human who captures trains and tames pokegirls."

Seeing the confused look on his face, the pink haired pokegirl blushed in embarrassment. "I sometimes forget that you don't have any clue about this world. Looks like I might have to start at the beginning."

"Actually Clara, I can take care of this problem. Yvette, prepare the information chamber."

The blonde blinked in surprise as another girl wearing a black and white maids outfit peeked around the corner. "Of course master Maple." The girl disappeared around another corridor leaving the blonde as confused as ever.

"Ok, what's going on here? I thought you said that you didn't have any pokegirls."

"Actually Naruto, I said that professor Maple only had a few pokegirls. And Yvette is an even worse choice than I am at any type of physical combat."

The blonde scratched his head in embarrassment at forgetting that little tidbit of information. "Ok, so how are we going to go about me learning about this pokeworld stuff? And what's this stuff about a chamber?"

"Well Naruto, the professor has invented…" The pink haired maiden was interrupted as her master spoke up.

"Easy Clara, as the inventor of the machine I believe I'm the most qualified to answer these questions. Now Mr. Naruto, the chamber that you heard me refer to is a revolutionary new device. It helps me do a multitude of different things from reliving past memories to reading dreams. I was actually tempted to use it on you while you slept, but felt that experimenting with a coma patient was not really a good idea." The professor gulped as a low growl escaped from the lips of the powerful shinobi before him.

_This guy is giving me that creepy Kabuto feel right now. If he becomes a threat, I'll have to destroy him…wait where the hell did that come from? Why am I getting so angry so quickly?_ "I would…appreciate it if you could get to the important parts professor."

With a terrified nod, the speckled male began to continue his explanation to the terrifying blonde_. It seems like something is going on here. He appears quick to rage for whatever reason. It may be something to look into_. "Well, the two most important aspects of the machine as they apply to you are the reader and the information updater."

"Ok, I'm really starting to get confused with all of this. What does this reader and information dater thingy do?"

A small smile spread across the previously terrified mans face. Like most intellectuals, the professor absolutely LOVED explaining his various theories and creations. "Well, the reader simply scans the DNA composition of any sentient being it has access to. With this, the machine can identify the type and powers of any pokegirl it can encounter. It also is able to identify the blood traits and blood curses of any human male or female that it scans. It can go as far as mapping out a person's entire genealogy. The information updater actually does what its name implies. Since the Human brain is similar to a computer on many levels, I have found a way to download or update vital information directly to the brain. With this, I am able to transplant and enter concepts and theories directly into your brain in minutes; as opposed to taking days or even years to actually TEACH you this information. You will actually remember and recall the information in a second hand nature as if you actually learned and experienced it yourself. This machine truly is one of a kind!"

"O…K, that sounds nice and all professor. But as long as it won't hurt me and it can tell me what I need to know, I say lets do it."

xxxxx

Blue eyes blinked as he attempted to process the information that had been downloaded. In the past hour, he had all of the information concerning pokegirls and their history transferred directly into his brain_. I think I know more about this world than I ever really wanted. I mean really, how can anyone be so…cavalier about the whole 'taming' thing? And where in the world did I learn the word cavalier? Ughh, this is so frustrating! If it weren't for the fact that one of my friends could be trapped in that stupid pokeball, I don't think I would EVER become a tamer!_ The former jinchuriki shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all_. But I don't really have much choice! At least I know a little more about this stupid process and the value of these girls. And some of those legendary pokegirls sound like they can kick major ass! That Sukebe guy really earned his name with all of the screwed up stuff that he created. I mean really, creating girls that HAVE to be 'tamed' to prevent them from losing their minds? Ero-sennin would give his right arm to find a place like this. But it kinda makes me feel like that bastard Gato…trading away people like cattle!_ The young shinobi let out a sigh as the reality of the situation hit him. _It doesn't matter much anyway. I don't have any other realistic way to make money in this weird world. And showing too much of what I can do may cause anyone who came here with me too many problems. But if I'm going to do this, I'm gonna be a tamer my own way. And maybe search out a way to get back home. Now I have to see what its going to take to get that old bastard to give me that white ball_. With that thought in mind, the young heir of Namikaze Minato exited the laboratory in search of his current host.

xxxxx

"Alright Mr. Naruto, I have registered your information and you are an official pokegirl tamer. You are now capable of going out there to catch some ferals for me." The smile on the professor's face annoyed the blonde to no end, but getting angry would not help his situation.

"Thank you professor Maple, I appreciate your sponsorship." _And the fact that whatever fame I get will inadvertently increase your own as well you slippery old bastard_. "So exactly how many girls would you say it will take to trade for that white ball that you have?"

The elder male grinned at the expected question. "I cannot truly put a value on something so precious. However, I AM going to give you six starter pokeballs for your journey. If you can catch four pokegirls and give them to me, I think the trade would be sufficient." _The ferals in this area are strong, I don't think even HE can catch more than a couple girls on his first try, so I might get some serious work out of this young one…especially if what I read in his DNA is accurate_.

The shinobi seemed to contemplate the situation before refocusing on the elder male. "That seems like a difficult request for a rookie tamer. I'm not sure if I can get that many girls on my first try."

The annoying grin widened as the scientist received the expected response. "That is a very solid point Mr. Naruto. However, I'm sure that you can find a way to utilize your skills around here until your task is completed." _Perfect! Not only can he get me a few girls in the mean time, this will give me more time to study and hopefully open that ball before he's done!_ "Also, if you run out of materials, I'm sure that we can find something that you can do or trade to purchase more."

The blonde frowned at the grin on the glasses wearing man's face. "I suppose you're right. But I think I'll just have to get everything I need from this beginner's set that you gave me. Speaking of beginner's sets, since you are my sponsor, when do I get my starting pokegirl?" _Let's see you try to weasel out of this you sneaky old bastard_.

The grin melted away as the elder male realized his predicament. _Damnit! I don't have any girls to give him_… "I-I don't have any starter girls available at this time Mr. Naruto."

It was the blonde's turn to grin as he had finally backed the slippery scientist into a corner. "That's too bad professor. From the information that you showed me in the machine, every sponsor of a beginning tamer MUST provide a starter pokegirl for the rookie. Failure to do so will result in SEVERE consequences. And, since I am an officially registered tamer now…" The blue eyed teen shrugged as the thinly veiled threat hung in the air.

"Ho-hold on a sec. There is no need for things to get drastic here." The scientist began to sweat bullets at the thought of what the government would do to him for such an obvious oversight_. I probably shouldn't have downloaded EVERYTHING there is to know about pokegirls_… "Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement?"

_Gotcha now you old bastard_. The blonde shrugged as he glanced lazily at the other man. "That seems reasonable professor." The professor would have sighed in relief if he hadn't seen the dangerous twinkle in the teen's eye. "I have a few things I want as compensation however. The first is that I would like an additional four pokeballs from you. After all, if I am being forced to give up four girls that I catch, I would not want to have to pay for additional supplies." The elder male nodded gratefully at the reasonable request. "Second, I want this pokedex to be altered. I don't want people to know who or what I have caught or who I am, so I want that information to be unavailable to all but myself." The glasses wearing male shrugged his shoulders at the semi-illegal request. _That's not too big of a deal_. "Third, I want whoever is released from that white ball to be given the option of becoming a tamer without any repercussions. They are to be given a beginners set and license; with the same capabilities in their pokedex as mine will have." _That's assuming that they are one of my friends from back home at least_. "The last thing I want is for whoever is in there to be hindered because they may be more similar to a pokegirl than a human." The scientist pondered before nodding in affirmation. _A strange idea_. "And the final request. I want whoever is in that ball to be given a starter pokegirl from your personal collection."

The glasses wearing male's eyes widened in shock. He was about to deny the final request before he thought about what was said. _I've already agreed to sponsor the future tamer. If I don't agree, than that person may have me over the barrel as well. Too bad for him that he didn't specify exactly what type of girl to give. I think I can work with this_. "Alright Mr. Naruto, I agree to your terms. Do we have a deal?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the elder male before warily shaking his hand. "We have a deal."

Neither male noticed the pair of ears that had listened to the entire conversation.

xxxxx

The former jinchuriki looked at himself in the mirror as he checked over his supplies. _Let's see, I've got everything that the professor gave me in an available position. I'm also glad that they don't know anything about seals; I might have to thank Ero-sennin for putting those in the linen of my pants pocket one day. _The apprentice to the toad sage partially activated the seals to check their contents. _Hmm, still stocked and full. I've got the upgraded pokedex from the slimy bastard. Looks like everything is in order_. Blue eyes stared into their own reflection as the magnitude of what was learned crashed down on him. _It feels weird to be free from the Kyuubi. I'm actually glad that the fox is out, but it feels a little weird. And now it's stuck in this weird pokeball. I just don't know how to feel about that._ The young shinobi let out a sigh as he refocused back on his own face. _I guess the fox will always be a part of me. The whiskers might be fading, but I can still see them if I look hard enough. And for some reason, I have this weird itch on my shoulder blades. Well whatever, I'll complete the task for this sneaky old man and find out who is in that ball_…

…ruto. Hello, earth to Naruto. The faintly whiskered teen's eyes widened at the voice the came from behind him. _I must have been really spaced out not to have heard someone talking directly behind me_. "What was that Clara?"

The pink haired maiden rolled her eyes as she regarded the spaced out male_. For such a cutie, he sure does seem like an airhead. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he had some bunnygirl ancestry in him or something_. "I was asking if you are ready to head out."

"Yeah, I'm stocked and loaded. I'll probably be back some time tonight or tomorrow to conclude my business with that old bastard."

The healing pokegirl flinched at the description of her master. "Please don't think ill of professor maple. He's only doing what he thinks is best. He doesn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, I hear what you say, but baachan always says that the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"You don't understand Naruto. Professor Maple was once the premier pokegirl expert in the world alongside the world famous professor Oak. However, while Oak focused on all pokegirls and became a generalist, Professor Maple became known as the first dragon enthusiast. It is because of his teachings and research that the premier pokegirl tamer in the world, Lance, became so focused on dragon types."

"Um, what does any of that have to do with his actions now?"

"I was getting to that Naruto!" _Why do the cute ones have to be so annoying?_ "As he and his first two pokegirls got older, they retired from active duty and settled down and began to raise a family. He lived happily with his two alpha pokegirls for nearly twenty years. However, his fame came back to bite him when Team Rocket came knocking. They wanted him to work for them. When he refused, they threatened his family." A single tear rolled down her face at the memory. "After the first few skirmishes, professor Maple was at his wits end. The local Officer Jenny's could only do so much. We suspected that some other people in the town were in on the conspiracy. Many feared the power of Tai and Chi. It was then that the professor decided to move and start his own town away from the corruption. He told only those he trusted and was prepared to flee." The pink eyed maiden began to weep uncontrollably at this point. "Before we could leave, our ranch was attacked by the combined efforts of Team Rocket and those townspeople that were in on it. Nearly all of the pokegirls on the ranch were either captured or destroyed. Tai and Chi fought as hard as they could, but it was obvious that this was a losing battle. In a desperate attempt to save some part of his family, professor Maple ordered his five daughters to flee."

Throughout the story, the apprehension of the blonde male slowly melted away. _That sucks. To be betrayed by those that you trust because of fear or power. I'm starting to believe Maple and I have a little more in common than I thought_.

"They were only twelve at the time. The twin daughters of Tai and Chi's triplets."

"Why was it so vital that they flee? I mean, they were twelve year old girls. What would anyone want with them?"

"They were close to threshold. It is rare that pokegirls like Tai and Chi would have more than one child at a time. The fact that they both had multiple children was rare indeed. It was almost guaranteed that they would become pokegirls like their mothers. And with the rare power of Tai and Chi, coupled with the intelligence and pedigree of professor Maple, they would be extremely valuable girls."

The blue eyed male looked confused at the explanation. "Ok I'll bite. What was so special about Tai and Chi? I take it that they were both powerful pokegirls?"

"That they were Naruto. Tai was a Dracass and Chi was a Dracona. They were both extremely rare dragon type pokegirls."

The former jinchuriki smacked him on the head in exasperation. _I should have guessed they'd both be rare dragon types. She practically told me he was a dragon researcher. I'm such an idiot sometimes_. "Well that makes since I guess. So what happened to his daughters?"

The pink haired maiden wiped her eyes before refocusing on the blue eyed male. "We weren't able to tell exactly what happened to the girls, but we always assumed that they got away. It seemed that they were a big reason behind the townspeople siding with Team Rocket. Many craved the opportunity to own one of the rare girls once they hit threshold. We assumed that they escaped, before all hell broke loose."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense over hear. What happened?" The shinobi was riveted by such a compelling story.

"After we assumed that they escaped, Yvette, Jenny and I took professor Maple down to the emergency shelter beneath his lab. We had just closed the hatch before the real counterstrike occurred." The fond smile that graced her face looked out of place with the red puffy eyes. "Tai and Chi were special pokegirls even for their type. They had a special move that brought about horrible devastation to our attackers. Using a move that only they had, developed with the research of professor Maple, they were able to destroy all of their enemies in horrific fashion. They utilized a move called Ultra Dragon Rage, a move that caused significant harm to the body in exchange for the power to defeat even legendary pokegirls. However, since they were both severely injured already, the power caused fatal internal injuries to the both of them as soon as the battle was over. Professor Maple was heartbroken, and mourned for two weeks for his fallen pokewomen. After that, he went in search of his daughters. He hoped that they had made it to the secret base about five miles from here. When we arrived, we found signs of a struggle but no girls. The professor searched the world for over two years, but we couldn't find anything. After exhausting the majority of his funds, he set up this small trading town in hopes of rebuilding his funds to search again. Yet without any money or means to gather tradable girls, we were forced to stay here and hope for the best." The sniffling bumble gum haired maiden gazed into the blue eyes with an intensity that startled the young shinobi. "Don't you see Naruto? The reason that the white and red balls are so important is so that the professor can have hope. He hopes to one day find his daughters, and at least make sure that they are happy with their tamers. He just wants closure for his family."

The faintly whiskered teen scrunched his face up in thought. _The old bastard really did get a raw deal. I won't let him use my friends for his own means, but maybe he's not so bad after all_. "I still don't appreciate him trying to use me, but he may have a good reason. I'll…wait until after I get back to pass judgment on his actions." Patting himself down once more, the young shinobi turned and exited the house while heading to the woods. He never noticed the pair of tear stung eyes that watched him behind a pair of glasses.

xxxxx

So this is the forest that I was found in huh? The trees here are a decent size. Definitely not what you would find near Konoha, but their ok I guess. I wonder, were all of these so called feral poke…shit!

The blue eyed teen leapt to the side as a clawed hand flew where his head once was. An animalistic growl was all of the warning that he had before he began to dodge a flurry of claw based attacks.

_What the hell? This girl attacks at nearly ninja speed! I wouldn't have a problem with that if I were more used to my new body. Ughh…she's going to_… "Ahhh!" The blonde leapt back several paces in order to gain some distance. Reaching down, the young shinobi grit his teeth as he felt the four bleeding slash marks that scarred his stomach. _Damn that hurts! I am way too out of shape for this. But I'm not going to give this bitch the satisfaction!_ Forming a familiar hand sign, the blonde glared angrily at his attacker.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**

A large puff of smoke blanketed the area. The feral pokegirl growled as she stared at the hundreds of copies of her prey. With a collective shout, the doppelgangers surged toward their attacker.

Hiding behind his clones, the blonde took a moment to catch his breath while wincing at the memory of each damaging strike from the powerful girl's claws. Deciding to find out exactly what he was dealing with, the blonde reached into his pocket to pull out his now orange colored (he insisted the color be changed) pokedex. He was stunned at exactly what he found.

**DRACO, The Dragon Knight Pokégirl****: Level 30  
Type: ****Very Near Human****  
Element: ****Dragon****  
Frequency: ****Rare****  
Diet: Human Foods  
Role: close Quarter Ground Fighter  
Libido: Average, can become High once Tamer earns respect  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
Weak Vs: Ice  
Attacks: Slash, Cut, Scratch  
Enhancements: Tough skin, Enhanced endurance (x4) and Enhanced Strength (x3)  
Evolves: ****Dracona**** (triggered by multiple orgasms or battle high only if the Draco respects Tamer), ****Medra**** (must be going feral + wearing a Steel Jacket when traded), ****Azhi Dahaka**** (Diamond Stone)  
Evolves From: ****Mynx**** (Dragon Scale)  
Dracos are hand-to-hand fighters. With their enhanced strength, endurance and toughness they are considered some of the best for their power level. During the war they were usually assigned to units lead by Alaka-whams and used to protect them and other ranged attack girls from counter attacks by enemy ground troops, the also played a role in city combat, efficiently clearing buildings of any opposition.  
Due to their well deserved reputations , these proud and noble Pokégirls tend to quite picky about their tamers, expecting them to be either physically powerful themselves, or posses a powerful Harem. If they feel neither is present, they will shun the Tamer, preferring to go Feral than to submit to him. This being said, they tend to be considered a troublesome breed and unsatisfied Dracos are either traded or released once its obvious that she won't respect the Tamer. On the other hand a Tamer who has suitably impressed a Draco will quickly find that she an extremely loyal dedicated (not to mention affectionate) member of his Harem. Due to this rather difficult personality, many Tamer prefer to evolve their Dracos up from Mynxs should they ever get a hold of a Dragon Scale.  
Appearing very human like, Dracos can usually be identified by the presence of scale-like skin (which is detectable only by close inspection) which contains a slight tinting of color, a pair of small bumps at the shoulder blades (which tends to have colorations similar to their hair and claws), a head of courser-than-human hair, slightly pointed ears, thick scratching claws for nails which appear black or ivory in color and a foot long reptilian tail that sprouts from the base of their spine. One point of interest is the color ranges their hair, eyes, and skin takes. Usually covering a metallic scale of color, a darker set of colors or even some gem like colors, their skin, hair and eyes can all be different (if generally from the same range, but a mixture is not uncommon). They range in height from about 5ft to 5'10" and their eyes run in the same range of color as their hair, though they are often different then the hair. When tame, Dracos are highly intelligent Pokégirls and are sometimes drawn to hobbies or pastimes that allow them to work that intelligence. What surprising is that intelligence remains for the most part when feral as well. They may not retain the ability of speech, but the amount of planning and forethought that has been seen in feral Dracos goes to show that they are more than just cunning and instinctive creatures. Many have been seen using more than rudimentary tools for the purpose of making shelters, catching prey for food, and even employing traps to capture speedier prey. Thresholding in a Draco is very rare occurrence, but, should one get hold of a newly thresholded Draco, many Tamers find that they usually can forgo the challenge of impressing the girl, and adopt them quickly into their harems. Though there is the warning of waiting for a couple of weeks to allow her scales to harden properly before placing her into combat.**

By the time that he read the lengthy description, all but twenty of his clones had been eliminated.

_Shit, they said that Draco's are good, but not this good. A freaking level 30? How in the hell is something like this just randomly existing out here in the forest? The rest of the pokegirls here had better not be this strong or I'm in deep shit. Screw this, no more holding back_.

The blonde's blue eyes began to glow as a yellow slit replaced his iris. The draco appeared to have noticed the new threat, as she abandoned attempting to destroy the final three clones and turned to face her adversary. With a roar, the blonde shinobi launched himself at the incoming dragon pokegirl.

xxxxx

The young shinobi slumped down beside a nearby stream as he contemplated his situation. It was nearing dusk, and the blue eyed teen had nearly completed his objective. _Ok, I've managed to catch five feral pokegirls in this damned forest. That dragon was clearly the toughest, but the other four were surprisingly difficult for creatures of baser instinct. I am REALLY out of shape here. It feels like I've been sparring all day against Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin put together! I don't think I could fight another feral pokegirl right now if my life depended on it!_ As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the exhausted teenager heard a rustle in the leaves directly behind him_. _The blonde glared into the sky at imagining what was coming next_. You know Kami, I really hate you right now_…

xxxxx

As the sun began to settle in the sky, the pink haired Clara stretched her back. _It's already morning and we still haven't heard from Naruto. If he's not back by the afternoon, we may have to send Jenny out to look for him. I know that he seemed strong, but there are some pretty strong ferals in that forest. He may have actually hurt himself_…

The inner monologue of the healing pokegirl was broken as a battered looking Uzumaki Naruto strolled into her center.

"Clara, I need you to heal these six pokegirls, and then call the professor. I think It's time that he fulfills his part of the deal."

The pink haired maiden could only nod numbly before accepting the six pokeballs from the exhausted rookie tamer.

xxxxx

"Ah Mr. Naruto, so glad to see you. At it looks like you've returned so soon from your mission. How did it go?"

The new poke tamer had the urge to punch the smile off of the glasses wearing man's face but reigned in his anger. _He still gives me that creepy Kabuto vibe. But maybe he's not all bad. This could just be an honest question_. "I'm doing fine professor Maple. I must admit, I really underestimated the power of these pokegirls. That…and I'm severely out of shape."

The lab coat wearing male glanced up and down at the battered teen before him. "I see. There must be some powerful pokegirls out there to have done something like this to you. However, Clara told me that you have caught not four but six pokegirls. Since you have completed your end of the bargain, I will complete mine. Yvette, please head to my lab and retrieve the white pokeball."

"Of course professor."

The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice spoken directly behind him_. I have read all about Maid Yvette's. This one seems to have nearly shinobi level stealth skills_. Before the blonde could verbally comment, the elder male plowed on.

"As I was saying Mr. Naruto, while Yvette goes and retrieves the white ball, it may be best if we conclude our deal?"

The faintly whiskered teen scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "You know, I had almost forgotten about that…your Maid Yvette sure is silent. I do have a way that we can make these trades as fair as possible for both of us."

"That sounds interesting Mr. Naruto. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I have captured six pokegirls, and I do owe you four. I propose that I choose the one pokegirl that I want the most first. Then let you take any four out of the remaining five. And I'll keep the one you don't want. Is that fair?"

The elder male rubbed his chin in thought for a few moments before nodding in affirmation. "That sounds like the fairest situation for all of us. I assume that you won't share with me what pokegirl that you're going to keep?"

"Well, I don't mind letting you know. I'm going to keep the first pokegirl that I encountered, a Draco."

The elder male looked startled for a moment. _No…it couldn't be_… "W-well that sounds fair. Will you at least let me scan her with my information chamber before you decide to leave my town?"

"Of course. Now, Clara should have all of my available girls pulled up. Please select the four that you want." _Kami I hope he doesn't leave me with the LAST pokegirl I encountered. I'm still exhausted from that last run in..._

With a pleased smile, the scientist gazed at the modified healing station. "I thank you Mr. Naruto. Hmm, I think I'll take the electressica…wow that is not a pokegirl you can easily find in these parts."

**ELECTRESSICA, the Pint-Sized Dynamo Pokégirl****  
Type: ****Humanoid****  
Element: ****Electric****/****Ground****  
Frequency: ****Uncommon**** (Indigo, Rare elsewhere.)  
Diet: Human-Style with heavy mineral supplements and/or electricity  
Role: Electronic Warfare, Reconnaissance  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Electric, Fire, Poison, Steel  
Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Ice, Plant  
Attacks: Thunder, Dig, Quick Attack, Recover, Agility  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed x5  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None  
During the Revenge War a lot of Pokégirls went toe-to-toe with their enemies. However, some of the most dangerous ones were sometimes missed entirely. The Electressica was designed to infiltrate and attack without ever being seen.  
Electressica are mostly nondescript Pokégirls. While they average around 5'3" in height their ground heritage gives them a greater than normal density. Most weigh in the region of 175 to 200 pounds and they use it to maximize the damage from their quick attack. Their body is covered with fine scales that are a dull gray in color. However, due to the rotating they do underground, these scales have been polished and unless she covers herself with mud or clothing, they scatter any light into shimmering droplets on their skin. Their copper hair is short and wiry and is the source of their thunder attack. Touching it without warning can result in a serious shock.  
Electressica have the ability to essentially 'swim' through the earth without leaving a telltale trace behind, and also can dive into and out of the earth without warning. They can also breathe while submerged in dirt, but strangely enough they cannot breath in water. Their dig attack is primarily used when below ground, creating a cavern to suck opponents underground and make them more vulnerable to ambush. Non-feral Electressica will trap opponents in these caverns and leave them to starve or escape on their own. Rumors insist that some feral ones use this tactic as well. Electressica use Agility and Quick Attack to give themselves room to maneuver and get into the ground quickly.  
Sukebe never intended to make many of this Pokégirl. In fact, during the Revenge war they were very to extremely rare. To increase their utility between raids he gave them recover to heal any injuries while they were on their way to another attack region. Since they usually operated alone, more powerful healing magic that might help other Pokégirl was deemed unnecessary. After the war, they began to propagate in the wild via parthenogenesis.  
Arguably the Electressica's most devastating attack was her use of Thunder. Staying below ground, she would move into an enemy command post and once in position, begin to spin rapidly in place, charging up as she did. Once she reached maximum speed, she would unleash her charge as Thunder. The charged energy field created an electromagnetic field extending out nearly a dozen feet that she could spin with her. This field interacted with any ferrous material in the ground (or above ground if the field extended past the surface) and created a rapid series of fluctuating electrical pulses in unshielded electronics and sometimes in bare ferrous metal. These pulses could destroy fragile electronics up to fifty feet from the Electressica. Often, during the Revenge War, the first sign she was attacking was when insulation started burning, radios and computers starting to spit flame and sparks.  
Any Electressica can partially control the strength of her field by varying the rate of her spin or the strength of her thunder attack. But it's a rough estimate at best. For this reason they are not normally used in power generation facilities unless the facility is designed from the ground up to deal with her special issues. Fortunately today's electronics are much more robust and Pokédexes and Pokéballs are normally resistant to anything less than the strongest EMP attack. Electressica do not make good alpha Pokégirls because of their solitary, non-aggressive nature nature. They can be difficult to train in team tactics.  
Because of their ability to escape into the ground in an instant, Electressica are sometimes more difficult to capture than A-Bra's or other teleporting Pokégirls. Compounding this difficulty, their feral state is relatively non-aggressive, which causes them to avoid contact with others. However, their ability to consume electrical power means that a small generator can be used to lure them. They have a taste for alternating current and because of this, batteries are much less effective.  
Electressica vary in their taming desires. Some are dominant while others are passive while being tamed. Outside of taming, they prefer to be alone and will sometimes escape other harem members by sinking into the ground.  
League military units have also utilized Electressica, mainly to destroy the electronics of Team bases or other strongholds just prior to assault. Electressica learn other techniques handily, but for some reason are unable to learn Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave or Thundershock.  
As of 300 AS there have been a few cases of an Electressica threshold.**

"The titmanian devil…she is going to be a handful. That's even stranger than their being an electressica around here. I don't know if I'll be able to keep her…"

**TITMANIAN DEVIL, the Wild Pokégirl****  
Type: ****Animorph****  
Element: ****Fighting****  
Frequency: ****Rare**** (In Orange League), Unknown in other leagues (Extinct)  
Diet: carnivorous (They'll eat anything that was at one time alive)  
Role: shock troops  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel, Dark  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Special Weakness: Once they are engaged in battle they will not listen to commands  
Attacks: Berserk, Whirlwind, Dig, Furry Swipes, Scratch, Slash, Bite, Eat, Screech  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x2/x8), Enhanced Agility (x4/x16), Enhanced Toughness (x2/x8), When berserker those abilities increase 4 fold  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None  
Titmanian Devil's are some of the craziest Pokégirls around. With a slight muzzle and a thin layer of black fur over their entire bodies they can never be mistaken for humans. They tend to range from 4'10" to 5'6" and are thickly built. All Devil's have a patch of white fur resembling a collar on their necks and when they get angry, their ears turn red. They also have a thick tail that reaches to their feet, but is generally not as graceful as a feline's. They also tend to have cantaloupe size breasts covered in a lighter gray fur that reaches down to their belly. Few Devils develop any level of self control and will quickly berserk if made angry. Generally speaking, no matter how intelligent they are originally, when berserker they tend to grunt and spit while whirlwinding in every direction. They also tend to eat everything they can get their hands, though only one case reports a Devil actually eating a portion of their opponent (who happened to be a Bunnygirl, and there was no permanent damage). Only a very powerful attack can even slow them down as they can burrow right through solid rock as if it were paper mache. Any Pokégirl who comes within arm's reach is pretty much a write off unless they are very powerful fighters. Their biggest weakness is that if can manage to think of a trap to stop them, they will fall for it every time. The psychological effect against all but a highly disciplined or powerful Pokégirl is the biggest effect. Many opponents will simply run outside the ring and hide behind their masters. While they don't fall victim to the same mindless violence during their Tamings as they are usually very happy, Devil's are, as expected, wild in bed. It's impossible to drug them, but for some odd reason, they are extremely susceptible to milk and will become almost normal relative to other Pokégirls. Most Devil's remain in the wild in a feral state unfortunately as they are difficult to catch. They are only found in the southern reaches of the Orange Islands. No threshold case has been recorded**

"And I'll take the…where did you find a dodongo?"

**DODONGO, the Big Bombardier Pokégirl****  
Type: ****Near Human**** (reptilian)  
Element: ****Rock****/****Fire****  
Frequency: ****Very Rare****  
Diet: Meat, large amounts of rocks  
Role: Mortar troopers, Grenadiers  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Normal, Plant, Electric, Flying  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Water (severe), Ground  
Attacks: Tackle, Rollout, Tail Whip, Smoke Bomber*, Micro Bomber*, Rock Throw, Headbutt, Flamethrower, Fissure, Bomber*, Big Bomber*  
Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x10), Enhanced Strength (x10), ability to create 'bombs' from consumption of rocks smelted in her body's internal furnace  
Limitations: Slow in both speed and thought, vulnerable to her own bombs if swallowed  
Evolves: Unknown  
Evolves From: None  
Dodongos are tall (usually 7') lizardlike Pokégirls with hard, rocklike skin that resembles grayish-green scales, save for a smooth, dark white streak down their belly and breasts, which are C-Cup. They are heavily muscular in appearance, similar to Amachokes (although not as strong), but are for the most part more intelligent and strategically minded. On their foreheads is a pair of long, pointed horns that curve up over their heads. Their eyes glow like lava, and can snort smoke when angry. They are also possessed of a thick tail that grows from their hips and is as thick and strong as their massive arms.  
To make their 'Bombs,' they consume large amounts of rocks, which is why they prefer to be in mountainous areas. The rocks are smelted inside the Dodongo's second stomach, which is essentially an internal furnace, shaped into spheres and filled with lava, disgorged back up and out of the Dodongo's mouth with intense force and range. They are VERY accurate with this, able to calculate wind resistance, range, and other targeting related stats quickly, even when Feral.  
Originally started out as a line of defense for Sukebe's Pokégirl encampments during the Revenge War, occasionally they also acted as long-range assault troopers, weakening human forces before the main force of Pokégirls would attack. They would fire their bombs deep within human encampments, taking out soldiers and vehicles and weakening fortresses for assault, frequently being teamed with Rhynowhores to take down military installations, leaving them open for a ground assault. Once produced in high numbers due to how effective they were, the majority of them were killed when Atmuff went rogue, reducing the number of Dodongos in the world considerably. Only the Sphinx is worse off than Dodongos are right now. Dodongos still live today, mainly keeping to themselves in deep, dark caves, firing small, non-lethal bombs off to drive away any attackers and simply eating their way out if they themselves are buried in bigger blasts. Hard to capture, they make excellent support fighters in team matches, both as defenders and bombers. Dodongos prefer not to be Alphas, but are not submissive in the slightest, making them natural enemies of Domina-types. (Killer Queens are noted as saying that they hate Dodongos with a passion.) They are stubborn and obstinate towards Tamers and their harems until the Tamer earns a Dodongo's respect, and Ferals are downright hostile to trespassers. This has led to many laws being passed that allow Dodongos to keep to themselves, and force Tamers who catch a Dodongo to submit to several psychological tests to see whether or not he or she can keep the Dodongo. (The psyche-tests are in place only in Indigo and Johto, where League officials involved in SEELE do NOT want explosive-users in ANYONE'S Harem that might go against them for whatever reason.)  
As an interesting quirk, a Dodongo's greatest weakness seems to be to their own bombs. In a famous WAPL match in 314 AS, a Dodongo was engaged in an intense fight with the Amachamp Sheeva, who was the Alpha Pokégirl of then-champion Goro deShokan. The Dodongo fired a large bomb at Sheeva, who, in desperation and on the verge of losing the match, caught the bomb and threw it back at the Dodongo, who hadn't closed her mouth yet and swallowed it. The bomb exploded inside her and she collapsed, knocked unconscious from the force of the blast, but otherwise unhurt.  
There have been no reports of a human girl ever Thresholding into a Dodongo.  
(*) - Smoke Bomber (ATK 10 + EFT) Creates a lot of sound and smoke, but doesn't do much damage. Best used for spooking Pokégirls and humans unused to sudden sounds.  
(*) - Micro Bomber (ATK 60) A very weak bomb, but damages everyone as if it were a Fire attack using Cross Splash. 5% chance of inflicting Burn.  
(*) - Bomber (ATK 120) A moderately powerful bomb, damages everyone in a 3-5 foot radius. 10% chance of inflicting Burn.  
(*) - Big Bomber (ATK 160) More powerful than the Bomber and far more explosive, this damages everyone in a 10 foot radius. Has a 25% chance of inflicting Burn.  
****back to the master index**

The blonde groaned at the thought of the remaining pokegirl_. I would have figured he would have went for the other girl. I guess he likes the rare type_. "They weren't that hard to discover. Actually, I was simply walking around and they each found me. The all seemed like the aggressive type. And each of those girls is tough as nails to fight."

The professor shook his head at the luck he was granted. _Each of these girls will bring in not only a lot of SLC, but heavy fame. The fact that three hard to find Pokegirls were caught around this town will raise our reputation. This boy has helped me more than I could have ever dreamed_. "I have to say thank you Mr. Naruto. You have helped me and my fledgling town more than you could imagine. I would say that you have more than earned your additional pokeballs and the white ball. However, I advise that you tame both of your girls here tonight before trying anything with the white ball. It is best to establish a relationship early with your girls after catching them."

The blonde blushed at the thought of what he would have to do next. "Um…I actually already tamed one of them. The last pokegirl approached me as I was on the bank of a stream. She didn't seem to want to fight, only to be…uh…tamed. So yeah, one of them has been established. So I think I'll…er…tame my Draco tonight before I deal with the white ball in the morning."

xxxxx

The blonde looked at the red and white pokeball in apprehension. He had been given a room in the small pokecenter for this exact purpose. With a deep sigh, he reached forward to touch the release button on the contraption. _I guess there's no avoiding this. At least that last pokegirl helped me prepare for what I have to do_. With a flash of light, a naked human like girl appeared in the room. She stood around 5'6" tall with long brown hair. The dragon type pokegirl bowed her head in submission at the sight of the one who defeated her. Dark green eyes locked on to blue as her conqueror spoke.

"Do you have a name?"

"I…do. I haven't uttered my name in nearly four years. My parents called Pan."

"Well Pan-chan, my name is Naruto. I'm sorry for the incident yesterday. If you would like, I would like to become your tamer, and for you to become my first pokegirl."

The dragon type pokegirl's eyes widened at the request. _He defeated me completely on his own? He didn't even have a pokegirl? How powerful is this human? Am I really that weak?_ "I…would like that. However, I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you will help me to either reunite with my sisters, or at the very least make sure that they are ok. We've lost touch over the years, but they were the only family that I can remember."

Blue eyes softened at the heartfelt request. "I'll do whatever I can Pan-chan. Welcome to Team Uzumaki."

The green eyed pokegirl nodded in affirmation before she began to squirm in place. "Um…thank you for welcoming me to the team master, but I think we should…uh…you know…consummate the agreement?"

"What do you…oh…OH! You need to be tamed so that you won't go back to being feral huh?"

The brown haired maiden blushed in embarrassment at the blunt statement. "Well, yes that is true. I…I have been feral since I officially became a Draco. I…um…have never been…um…tamed before. Please don't think badly of me."

The faintly whiskered teen smiled his first true smile since waking in this new world. "Don't worry, I'll never think negatively of you Pan-chan as long as you give me your all. I will always do my best to protect you in any way that I can. And I am just lucky to be able to bond with a person like you."

With that, the young shinobi leaned forward and gently kissed his first official pokegirl. They would both learn much more about each other for the rest of the night.

**Authors note:** Question, does anyone think that they can guess what the sixth pokegirl is? Whoever can gets one free spoiler within reason.


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, it's been a few months since I've posted huh? Life and all that jazz gets in the way. I've had some serious CPU issues for a while...been reading stories from my phone for some time. I've actually had chapters three and four written for some time now, but of course I couldn't post them. So, as a treat to those few of you that are still around, I've decided to do a three day bonanza. I plan to post a chapter today, Sunday and Monday...as a happy valentines day weekend present. Since no one figured out what the last pokegirl that Naruto encountered was, no cookies on that end. I've decided to add a small section at the bottom of each chapter as a pokedex for any pokegirls mentioned that are not covered during the story. Enjoy everyone and the next story will be out some time tommorrow.

Sunlight infiltrated the window as a tan arm attempted to thwart its advance. It was a losing battle as always, sunlight will always be a near insurmountable foe. With a groan, blue eyes fluttered open in order to face the new day.

_Stupid sunlight…now I'll never be able to go back to sleep_. Rubbing his eyes with another groan, the blue eyed teen rolled over to see a mop of dark hair directly in front of him. _What the_… The teenager blushed as the memories of the previous night filtered into his mind. _Man, that was just…wow. I never thought I would even think this to myself but Ero-sennin may have a little bit of an idea of what he was taking about. I WILL NOT become a pervert…but I definitely won't mind doing those things with Pan-chan again. I…guess it can't be helped; its time that we went and met with professor Maple. I have a feeling that this meeting will be a lot more meaningful than I originally realized. Plus I still have to deal with that white ball_.

Nodding to himself, the rookie tamer leaned over to whisper in his bed-mate's ear.  
"Wake up Pan-chan. We've got things to do." Frowning at the lack of a response, the young shinobi began to lightly shake his snoring companion as he raised his voice. "Come on Pan-chan. We've got to meet the professor." His eyebrows narrowed at the still unresponsive maiden. "Pan-chan! Get up so we can get going!"

A pair of dazed green eyes fluttered open as they stared confusedly all around them. Spotting her blonde master; the dragon type pokegirl smiled happily before greeting the teenager.

"Draco, Draco…Draco."

The blonde scrunched his face up in confusion for a moment before his implanted information sprang to the forefront of his mind. _She must be in taming shock. It makes sense; she did say that she had never been tamed before. I wonder how long this is going to last. _Giving his first pokegirl a bemused look, the faintly whiskered teen leaned forward and planted a small peck on her nose. "Yes Pan-chan, good morning to you too. You must be confused on why you speak like that. You're currently suffering from taming shock, but it will go away soon. So go ahead and take a shower. We have some things that need to get done today."

The speech impaired pokegirl nodded before scrambling off of the bed. Unmindful of her indecency or that she was giving her new master an eyeful; she walked unabashedly off to the bathroom.

The blonde blushed at the sight, fighting against the urge to follow his first pokegirl into the bathroom for more extra-curricular activities. _Damnit…I will NOT be like Ero-sennin!_

xxxxx

It had taken nearly an hour and a half, but the rookie tamer and his first pokegirl had finally begun to enter into the Maple ranch. The exasperated look on the former jinchuriki's face looked mismatched from the happy grin of dragon type maiden. _I think I'm going to have to be more careful around Pan-chan. She almost forced me back into the bed so that she could snuggle me all morning! Not that it's a bad thing or anything, I just can't stay in bed all day when we have things to do. And who ever knew that the puppy eyes no jutsu would work so well with a dragon pokegirl? Eh…it doesn't matter, I get the feeling that I'm in for a world of surprises today_. Knocking on the door, the duo was met by the elusive Yvette from the day before. Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment with his free arm (the draco was happily latched onto the other) the young shinobi smiled at the silent pokegirl.

"Um…good morning Yvette. I'm here to meet with professor Maple today."

The serving pokegirl stared for a few moments, making the blonde incredibly uncomfortable, before nodding. "Right this way Mr. Uzumaki Naruto. Master Maple is anticipating your arrival."

"Yeah…thanks." _Man, she's weirder than Shino_…

xxxxx

The auburn haired maiden led the duo into the private laboratory. Seeing the back of her Master, the serving pokegirl cleared her throat before speaking up.

"Master Maple, Mr. Uzumaki Naruto has arrived with his pokegirl per your request."

Without turning around, the professor spoke over his shoulder, while attempting to finish tinkering with his invention. "Thank you very much Yvette. I'll be with you all in a moment." After putting the finishing touches on his newest invention, the scientist addressed the trio as he was turning around. "You see, Mr. Naruto has inspired me to create an ability amplifier similar to the TM's and HM's ore even the world famous stat berries and so much more. Because of…it can't be! Pan!"

"Draco?"

The lab coat wearing male dropped his screwdriver in shock. After searching for over two years, here in his office stood one of his wayward daughters. _It can't be. I searched everywhere for her and her sisters…and he randomly runs in to her right outside of my town?_ "How is…where did you...do you know who this is Mr. Naruto?"

The blonde shrugged before glancing at his befuddled pokegirl. "I think I can guess judging by your reaction. This must be one of your daughters that Clara told me about a couple of days ago."

The elder man nodded, still staring at his wayward offspring. "Yes. Pan is my daughter from her mother Chi. I would recognize her face anywhere. Please, give her to me."

The blonde frowned before glancing again at his first pokegirl. "I'm not sure about that professor. Don't get me wrong, I want you to be reunited with your family, but Pan-chan and I have already bonded. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to let her go…"

For the first time that he had met him, the elder male glowered at the former jinchuriki. The powerful ninja faintly noted a decent amount of killing intent sent his way. The scientist squared his shoulders and approached the blonde angrily.

"You're telling me that because you tamed my daughter, that you won't give her to me? You? The same person that threatened me and my girls because you MAY have a FRIEND of yours trapped in a pokeball? Are you such a hypocrite that you only seek justice when it is convenient for you? You're just a thief and a bully who…" The man's rant was cut short as he finally began to notice the eye changes of the teenager. A low growl echoed through the laboratory as the shinobi's eyes began to glow.

"How DARE you compare this situation to that? You arrogant teme!" Both professor and serving pokegirl flinched away from the furious blonde. "I never said that I didn't want to help you reunite with your daughter, I only said that it might not be a good idea. We BONDED together last night. Your daughter is still suffering from taming shock. If I give her over NOW, without letting her mind recover, it could cause severe mental damage! And did you ever think to WAIT to find out what she wants? No, all you are thinking about is yourself! Pan-chan might not even REMEMBER you! And you didn't even offer a trade…you just demanded something from me without even TRYING to compensate me! Just who do you think you are?"

The glasses wearing man shrunk back at the verbal lashing. _I know I didn't offer compensation, but does he have to be this angry?_

A timid voice broke the one sided stare down. "W-well, can we wait to see what Pan-hime wants to do after she recovers from her taming shock?" The auburn haired pokegirl cringed as two pairs of eyes focused on her. After a moment, the blonde nodded in her direction, allowing both scientist and his pokegirl to visibly relax.

"That sound like the most REASONABLE thing to do here." The blonde struggled to keep the growl out of his voice. "Now since we're waiting, what other reason did you need to see me?"

The intimidated professor blinked before remembering his newest invention. "Uh, yes…as I said earlier, you were the inspiration for my newest creation. I've told you a little of what this can do, but one feature that this beauty has is the elimination of a taming shock. I designed this for your encounter with your second pokegirl, Pan, and for the off chance that the white ball contains a pokegirl. Are…are you willing to allow me to try it on Pan?"

The man squirmed as the teenager's eyes seemingly bore into his soul. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, the blonde gave a small nod in affirmation. "Alright, what do we have to do?"

"All you have to do is have my daug…er…Pan to gaze into the center of the small machine. Once the light has connected to her eyes for thirty seconds, all sense and cognitive ability should return. I have designed this to even work on ferals or those girls who are going feral. It is my hope that if this is successful, we can work towards ending the need to tame pokegirls that don't want to have physical relations with another. This is my hope to allow some sort of equality for pokegirls out there."

The faintly whiskered teen studied the older male during his explanation. Seeing no sign of treachery the young shinobi began to think on what he learned_. I am having trouble figuring this guy out. One moment, he seems like a creepy experiment whore like Orochimaru, and the next he's a pokegirl defender and a concerned parent. Just who is professor Maple?_ "That sounds fair professor. I will allow you to attempt this on Pan-chan. If anything goes wrong…"

The relieved parent waved off the thinly veiled threat with a scoff. "I assure you Mr. Naruto. If something goes wrong, nothing that you could punish me with could compare to what I would do to myself if I ever hurt one of my own daughters."

Nodding once again in affirmation, the blonde stepped back. With a steady hand, the elder male brought the small hand held device to his progeny's face. A thin, yet wide blue beam of light shot forward; scanning the confused pokegirl's pupils. After thirty seconds, recognition could be seen entering in the dragon maiden's eyes. Turning to her tamer, the green eyed pokegirl smiled fondly. This interaction was not missed by her father.

_So the boy was telling the truth. As inexplicable as it is, they have what looks like an alpha bond already. Maybe he was right…my little girl may be in capable hands_. Clearing his throat the glasses wearing male stared into confused green eyes. "I'm so glad to know that you're alright my little Pan."

The confusion in the young pokegirl's eyes grew at the statement. "Um do I know you?"

The scientist's eyes moistened at the question. "You may not remember me that well since you went through threshold. I'm professor Maple…your father."

Green eyes went round as faded memories suddenly came to the forefront. Blinking in shock, image after image surged forward, overcoming her feral memories. With a shaky breath, the dark haired girl whispered her only thought at the moment. "Daddy?"

The tear stained professor nodded at the remembrance of his little girl. "It's me little Pan."

The now equally tear stained girl sobbed as her fathers arms encircled her. "Daddy…"

Resigned blue eyes looked on sadly at the heart wrenching display. Quietly, the somber shinobi slipped out of the lab to give the two family members some privacy.

xxxxx

The faintly whiskered teen sighed as he sat outside of the ranch. The wind shook his head as the wind blew the golden spikes to the left side of his head. _Maybe it was meant to be this way. I mean, she is his daughter. And what kind of bastard would I be if I tried to force her away from her father? That sucks…but I guess I'll have to see about this other pokegirl. I just hope that she'll be a little easier to control after our last meeting_. With another shake of his head, the young shinobi retrieved the other pokeball from his belt. Pressing the red release button, the ball opened in a beam of light. A naked young girl blinked in confusion before smiling seductively at her new tamer.

"Nymph!"

The blue eyed teen sighed as the affectionate pokegirl glomped onto him, pressing her assets into his face. The pokegirl let out a content sigh as she settled into her new tamers lap.

"Nymph…Nymph Nymph Nymph…"

The former jinchuriki let out another sigh as he rose to his feet, placing the Nymph on her own feet. "Well I can't let you go around just saying Nymph all day. Since you are now my current alpha pokegirl, I guess we can get to know one another. Let's see if we can get the professor to zap some sense into you." With his mind made up, tamer and pokegirl entered back into the ranch for the second time that day.

xxxxx

The pair entered the lab to find father and daughter sitting on a bench reminiscing. The sight of the pair caused the blonde's heart to slight clinch, but he ruthlessly beat the feeling down. Hearing the new arrivals, father and daughter looked up towards toward the lab entrance. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her tamer, but she frowned at the naked female rubbing herself on her tamers side. Standing up a moment before her father, the dark haired maiden approached her new master.

"Hello again master. I thank you for giving me the opportunity to connect with my father. It has been several years since we have last seen one another."

The pain in the blonde's chest slightly grew at the tender words. "I'm glad that you two could reconnect. I'm sure you'll be happy here with your family."

The dark haired maiden cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean master? Are we going to stay here for a while?"

The blonde took another deep sigh, partially to control his emotions, and partially to control his inexplicably raging hormones. Of course the purple haired pokegirl rubbing his crotch had nothing to do with it. "I'm only going to stick around for a couple of more days. I'll be leaving before the end of the week."

The dark haired female frowned in confusion. "So how am I going to be happy here with my family if we're leaving in a few days?"

The blonde steeled his resolve as he answered calmly.

"That's because you're going to stay here." The dark haired female's eyes widened before moisture began to gather. "Your father asked me if I would relinquish you to him before your taming shock lifted. Seeing the two of you lets me know that it was the correct decision."

The dragon pokegirl launched herself onto her shocked tamer. Burying her face into his shoulder, the green eyed female began to weep uncontrollably.

"D-don't say that master! I am going with you…to wherever you go. I…missed my father, but I belong with you. You promised to do your best to protect me. Please don't leave me…"

The stunned shinobi glanced helplessly at the unusually stone faced scientist. After studying the scene for a few moments, the elder male slowly nodded. "I…I might have been hasty Mr. Naruto. I was only thinking of my wants. I never stopped to think about what my little Pan wanted. As we were talking today, all that she could gush about was her new master. You have stolen my little Pan's heart…and now I ask that you take responsibility for her."

The blue eyed male blinked owlishly at the father of his pokegirl. "But...uhh…"

"The still solemn father shook his head. "No buts…Naruto. This is important to Pan. I can tell that the two of you have truly bonded. To even think of breaking that would be a crime. Also, my little Pan has told me that you have promised to try and find her siblings. I…failed in trying to locate them. But I feel that in my place, you will be successful. So please, spare a father having to hear his child cry and take her with you. I'll even give you this little device, to help you on your travels."

The blonde could only nod stupidly at the absurdity of it all. Reaching down, he slowly pulled the sobbing female away from his shoulder. "Please don't cry Pan-chan. I didn't mean to…its just…never mind that. I would love for you to stay with Team Uzumaki."

The sniffling dragon type female gave the rookie tamer a crushing hug as she smiled. "Thank you master! I won't disappoint you!"

Petting the emotional female on the head, the blonde smiled down at his girl_. How could I have ever imagined giving up this girl?_ "I know you won't disappoint me. Now professor, I was wondering if you could show me how this machine works. I think I need to clear the shock from my Nymph's system."

The professor blinked, just now noticing the other pokegirl that was rubbing on the young tamers crotch. With a lecherous grin the elder male began his explanation. "Don't worry Mr. Naruto. This part of the machine is simple. Just point this small opening into the eyes of your pokegirl of choice and press the activation button. After that, it is just a matter of time before the taming shock is lifted. Although, I don't think it will make much difference for your little Nymph-o-maniac there."

"Oh stuff it you…you…Ero-scientist. Thank you for the info. But could you please scan the Nymph for me, I have my hands full here."

The blonde frowned as the professor let out a perverted giggle that was frighten-ly familiar. Pressing the blue light into the amorous pokegirls eyes, cognition seemed to return. However, to the horror of the young shinobi, the now coherent pokegirl only double her efforts of arousing her tamer.

"Hmmm. Master sure has the tools to get any job done. Why don't we go somewhere and get acquainted or even get started right here…I think you may have what it takes to hang with me; if what happened when we first met is any indication."

The dark haired maiden on the other side of the uncomfortable blonde glared at the purple haired female.

"Have some dignity you shameless creature! Stop fondling our master this instant!"

The brown eyed Nymph smirked at her fellow harem sister. "Are you sure that master wants me to stop? It feels like not all of him is opposed to what I'm doing. By the way, you seem a little wound up…do you want me to help you with that?"

The dark haired pokegirl gained a tomato red blush at the insinuation. Yet before she could unleash her fury on the smug female, their mutual tamer stepped between the duo palms facing out and spoke up.

"Please ladies don't fight. We still have things to get done today." Turning towards the Nymph, the blonde shook his head. "I still haven't given you a name yet. But looking at you now, you would be almost a twin to someone I knew from back home." The brown eyed female's eyes widened at her tamer's words. Pokegirls were usually not given a name unless the tamer thought that they were valuable. To have a new tamer give a name to any girl that wasn't his alpha or had true combat potential was quite the compliment. Ignoring the gob smacked look on his second pokegirl's face, the blonde utilized the first name that came to mind. "Judging by how you act, and how I think you'll grow, I think Anko is a good fit. What do you think?"

The shell shocked amorous pokegirl stammered for a few moments before simply nodding in acceptance.

"Are you sure that you want to give her a name so early Mr. Naruto? You are um…aware of what her breed's strengths and weakness are correct?"

Turning toward the glasses wearing male, the blue eyed teen frowned at the question. "Of course I know what the bio says she's capable of. But I won't let a general classification define her. And I'm giving her a name because I won't trade her. She is the second girl that I have made any type of connection with in this world, and I won't just trade her because people think I should. Anko is going to stay with me."

The elder male smirked at the semi-passionate worlds. _He is definitely a unique one. I think he may be the one that she foretold. I think our world has just become that much more interesting_. "I understand Mr. Naruto. In all of the excitement with your new beta, I think we're forgetting about something." Seeing the confused look on the younger male's face, the lab coat wearing male couldn't help but smile. "I think the reason that we are really here is to find out exactly what is in that white ball."

The blonde scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. I can't believe that I almost forgot about the white ball. Come to think of it, I haven't acted much like myself lately. Oh well, I'll think that over another day. Reaching into his pocket, the young shinobi retrieved the pure white pokeball. All eyes were glued to the strange contraption. I hope it's one of my friends from back home…I hope that this is not all for nothing. The blue eyed teen took a deep breath before pressing the release button on the white ball.

For a moment nothing happened. As the seconds began to tick away, the hope of the quartet began to diminish. The faintly whiskered teen slumped his shoulders in defeat. Maybe it just wasn't meant to…

The young shinobi's inner monologue was cut short as the white ball began to pulse. The ball began to grow as a translucent light made the white ball glow even during the day. The blonde winced as his chakra began to fluctuate wildly. Looking down at his hip, he noticed that the red ball had detached from its holding place and levitated in the air. The sphere began to glow sending out powerful shockwaves of raw energy with incredible force; knocking all four inhabitants in the lab off of their feet.

xxxxx

In the office of the Viridian City mayor, a sky blue ball began to pulsate with energy.

xxxxx

In Fuchsia City, a pair of sea-foam colored eyes slowly opened from the longest rest of its owner's life. The male sat up and gazed around at his dark surroundings. Reaching into the pocket to his left, he retrieved an oddly glowing tan spherical shape. His eyes widened in surprise as the energy output of the contraption skyrocketed.

xxxxx

In Saffron City dark eyes lazily opened, gazing around at the astonished females encircling him. Looking down, he realized that he was propped up in a sitting position with his legs crossed; in a strange round legless chair. The teen felt a pressure in his head as several voices attempted to invade his mind. Glancing around him, the calculating male attempted to figure out where he was, and what the pulsing green ball in the opposite side of the room was.

xxxxx

A brown eyed male slowly sat up and blinked rapidly at the absurdity of the situation. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that he saw a weird cow/woman in front of him spraying milk from her assets into a bucket.

xxxxx

A pale hand reached up to wipe away the crust from his eyes. He normally would have been appalled at the thought that his precious eyes could actually have crust. Forming a few hand-seals, the long haired male gazed in all directions in an effort to discover his situation. He instantly noticed a metallic grey sphere that pulsed slightly with energy.

xxxxx

Green eyes fluttered open. He thought for sure that he had died after that last move. Looking around, he realized that he was hidden beneath some cleverly concealed bushes in the middle of a forest. A low growling whine was his first clue that he was not alone.

xxxxx

Coal black eyes slowly opened. It took a moment before the male realized that he was lying on a small sleeping bag in a pitch black area. For the briefest of moments, the man thought he might have been blinded. He visibly stiffened at the feeling of a small arm snaking around his midsection.

xxxxx

The large man growled as consciousness returned. He could tell that he wasn't in the forests anymore, if the smell of saltwater was anything to go by. He sighed in relief as he could feel his lifelong partner's presence at his side.

xxxxx

Slit brown eyes cracked open slowly before darting around the room in which he lay. Several different smells permeated his senses, yet the one that he was hoping for the most was not among them. A cold feeling of dread began to creep down his spine.

xxxxx

Star shaped pupils opened groggily as a sensation that he hadn't felt in a very long time washed over him. The bald male felt incredibly weak as he groaned in confusion. The confusion only increased as he noticed the odd young females staring curiously down at him.

xxxxx

Dark brown eyes opened slowly. The male could feel wind billowing from his feet to his head. Realizing that he must be in an elevated position, the male looked down and almost screamed. He was lying above a small ravine several hundreds of feet into the air. His only support being a string like substance that was intimately familiar.

xxxxx

Dark eyes scanned his surroundings in a calculating manner. The sound of hissing brought a faint smile to his lips.

xxxxx

Large round eyes opened slowly. The surface he laid upon was soft but firm, a very comfortable feeling. The male clenched his fists to test his strength, surprising himself with the discovery. Hearing the signs of fighting coming from a short distance away, the male slowly let out a blinding smile.

xxxxx

A series of alarms sounded as lights flashed. A burgundy sphere with purple markings pulsed with energy. The alarms increased in tempo as a pair of red eyes shot open, taking in the bizarre scene around him. The pupils begin to spin wildly as the sound of rushing feet thundered ever closer.

xxxxx

The white ball began to glow brighter before the top portion opened. The four recovering beings in the room shielded their eyes as a bright light burst from the open contraption. After a few moments, the light died down as a figure could be seen standing at the lights epicenter. The figure was clearly a humanoid female, standing around five feet four inches. The female was petit yet although it was difficult to tell with the still glowing light, all could see the generous curves in all the right places. The woman had dark blue hair that cascaded down to her mid back; and had a curious white material that wrapped around her body like a cloak. The two males and even both females stood in shock at the sparsely covered female's beauty. However, it was when she opened her eyes that the faintly whiskered teen gaped in surprise. Blue eyes met pale lavender as the gob smacked blonde shinobi stared stupidly at his old comrade. The shining beauty blushed a tomato red and squeaked as she realized who stood before her.

"N-naruto-kun?"

"….Hinata?"

*****Pokedex Entry*****

**NYMPH, the Evolutionary Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** human style food, sexual fluids  
**Role:** found in a variety of menial jobs  
**Libido:** High to Very High  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Rock  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Punch, Slap, Gaze, Caress, Taunt, Cheer  
**Enhancements:** Disease Resistant, Enhanced Endurance (x3), Pheromones  
**Evolves:** Hottits (Fire Stone), Swimslut (Water Stone), Ice Maiden (Ice Crystal), Chikotit (Leaf Stone), Flittit (Angel Stone) Domina (Dark Stone), Swanmaid (Bird E-Medal), Cyber-Nymph (Thunder Stone + Pokéball transporter)  
**Evolves From:** None  
In the beginning of the war, Sukebe often created Pokégirls to get an understanding of how to create them. The mouse-types were one of the first. The A-bra was one as well. However, in his haste, Sukebe created an easily alterable Pokégirl that eventually became the template for the Eva as his control over genetic manipulation became better. The Nymph was brought into existence, and it was difficult for him to find a role for them... Until after the war had begun in earnest, the Nymphs were kept low in numbers. When the first teleporting Pokégirls were created, Sukebe sent his Nymphs behind the human lines to infiltrate the human forces and using their only real weapons, they distracted entire companies of the various human armies, weakening them and exhausting them before a Pokégirl attack could be sounded. During the beginning of the war, this tactic assisted in the destruction of many military elements throughout the world.  
The Nymph's secret weapon is no secret anymore. Their libidos are amongst the highest in the world, easily comparable to the Soixante-Neuf. 'Sexually Active' is the phrase some use to describe the Pokégirl, but even this barely scratches the surface of just how deep their libidos run. Her physical appearance is much like a human's, typically the only thing that might give her away being the color of the Nymph's eyes, which range from the human norm to colors not found on humans (yellow or blood-red, for instance). A Nymph naturally secretes pheromones, which entice those around her, arousing them more and more with passing time. Bathing does not help to stem the flow of pheromones in the slightest, as it is constant... unless the Pokégirl is asleep. This seems to be the best way to battle a Nymph, lest the Pokégirl battling her give into the sexual urges that go hand-in-hand to close contact with a Nymph. This Pokégirl is a very frequently seen Pokégirl in the Sex Leagues and when two Nymphs go at it, there is an hour-long intermission. In some cases, sending a Nymph against another Nymph has been declared as a sign of instant forfeit. The trick of the Nymph is that its pheromones are incredibly effective, even through touch. Some Tamers use the Nymph's touch to excite otherwise low libido Pokégirls for taming.  
In a harem, the Nymph is most often used to help get her harem sisters into an excited, sexually-ready state of mind and being. When dealing with reluctant Pokégirls not willing to be tamed, the Nymph is a lifesaver, though it can be difficult to keep her from jumping the gun and starting the festivities as soon as possible. A Nymph, insatiable as she is, cannot keep still for long without having to resist the urge to do something. This has led many researchers to believe that the Nymph was the original source of the Dildoran breed, as what the Nymph tends to do when she has nothing better to do is try to satisfy herself. A Nymph is not a good choice, in the slightest, for any role of leadership within a harem, but is considered to be as nice to have available as a Damsel is, though just not in training sessions. Dominant Pokégirls (the Domina, for example) tend to dislike this breed for the simple fact that they can last longer than the Domina can devote her time to when it comes to a taming session.  
Feral Nymphs are extremely rare to find, given the fact that they lose any semblance of intelligence they typically exhibit. This leads them to sleep in the open, or to try and tame the next available Pokégirl they come across. As their pheromones continue to be secreted even while feral, this often attracts Pokégirls of all types to the Nymph... who is often eaten after the mutual enjoyment that comes after the initial meeting. Threshold cases are fairly common, the only true changes being the pheromones that the 'girl now gives and their higher libido often driving them to the nearest interested male or female. Families are urged to send any threshold Nymphs to a Ranch as soon as the change is detected, or else face the very likely possibility of the Nymph losing control of herself and taming her family and friends.

**MAID YVETTE (aka PARISIAN), the "Domestic Dominator" Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** human style foods  
**Role:** domestic servant  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Slap, Glare  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Healing Rate, Low Feral  
**Evolves:** Parismaid (normal), Milk Maid (Milktit milk and orgasm), AngelMaid (Orgasm + "Mile High Club" + Mana Crystal), Hand Maid (mechanism unknown), Moonmaid (battle stress at night)  
**Evolves From:** None  
The Yvette series were the third League designed Pokégirls following available data left from Sukebe's War. Flush with success from the Joys and Jennies, the Joys created to operate League centers and the Jennies to enforce laws, the Yvette series was designed to be the logical next step - cleaners, street sweepers, and maintenance personnel. As such, they were an utter failure. There was not one thing or quality the Yvette series could do better and they had an unfortunate tendency to faint at the sign of blood - making them pathetic combatants. Maid Yvette are all named Yvette and identical physically and mentally. Evolving to the next stage gives them more individuality (either one).  
A Yvette is often frustrated by her inherent inability to excel in any one area. Even Bunny Pokégirls, which weren't genetically created to fulfill a specific niche, could do their jobs just as well as a Maid Yvette can. Yvette also look up to Joys and Jennies for being a kind of 'big sister' to them, and envy their capacity of individuality. It is unknown if this oversight in the Yvette's mental capacity was an oversight or by design, and the League geneticists have yet to explain about this. Some sympathetic Tamers have decided to try and instill a sense of true individuality in their Maid Yvettes, to only varying degrees of success. However, no known Yvette had yet been conditioned enough to be able to answer to anything other than their breed name (or just Yvette).  
Most Yvettes that are found are almost always available for any beginning Tamer, despite their status as a Very Rare Pokégirl. This is simply because of the fact that Yvettes are usually unwanted by even the leagues that gave them life. There have been no known threshold cases that turn into a Maid Yvette, and as such, this gives researchers the cause to study this phenomenon. No female humans that were brought into the world by a Yvette has ever threshold as of the time of this writing. If this was what was in the mind of the geneticists that created the Maid Yvette, rather than to make them do all the maintenance work throughout the world...

**NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild  
**Diet:** any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables  
**Role:** nursing  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell  
**Enhancements:** innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing  
**Evolves:** Night Nurse (battle stress)  
**Evolves From:** None  
NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.  
NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokécenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.  
Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.  
While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).  
For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.

**OFFICERJENNY, the Police Pokégirl **  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting/Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon. Not found in the wild.  
**Diet:** Human-style diet  
**Role:** Law enforcement of all kinds  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Flying, Psychic  
**Libido:** Average  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Counter, Evade, Pose, Headbutt, Takedown, Body Slam, Toss, Stone Palm, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Mirror, Throwing Handcuffs  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), encyclopedic knowledge of all laws, photographic memory, incorruptible  
**Evolves:** LawFoxx (Fox E-Medal)  
**Evolves From:** None  
OfficerJenny was the second breed of Post-Sukebe Pokégirls to be created, right after the NurseJoy. And like the NurseJoy, they quickly became well-regarded by the rest of the world, with the obvious exception of the criminal element. They are good fighters, focusing mainly on grappling and takedown maneuvers, and are incapable of being bought off or bribed in any way. The scientists who made the first of the breed wanted a breed who could counteract police corruption, and found that in the creation of the OfficerJenny. In addition, the Leagues wanted a policeman capable of taking other Pokégirls, the OfficerJenny (called Jenny for short), fit that bill superbly. Unlike the ineffective tactics of human police forces before the Revenge War, these Pokégirls are far more capable of fending for themselves. Most often, however, they are teamed up with another Pokégirl, such as a Growlie or a Hound.  
When confronted by corruption in their fellow officers, they will automatically try to correct the situation, confronting them with their Tamer and either getting them to fix their ways or turning them in. OfficerJennies regard the so-called 'blue wall' as an insult to honest cops everywhere. If their TAMER is the one that turns out to be corrupt, they will be hurt on a spiritual level, suffering great emotional pain and regarding their Tamer's corruption to be a failure on their own part. But despite this, they will NOT hesitate to turn their Tamer in if they cannot change his corrupt ways, although their methods of change will be far less harsh than the methods they would use on someone not connected to them so deeply.  
OfficerJennies are loyal to the law almost completely. But they are also aware that at times there is a difference between 'law' and 'what is right.' If at all possible, they will let some things slide (such as the stealing of food to prevent starvation, the emasculation of a severely abusive Tamer, etc.), pretending they didn't witness it. But more often than not they will follow the law and arrest the person involved. Jennies possess a strong belief that without law, chaos will reign. As such, they as a breed entire PASSIONATELY hate Macavity and Jenova.  
OfficerJennies make good Alphas, not because of their fighting skills, but because they tend to think great strategies for combat and are great at keeping other Pokégirls in line. They have a high level of street smarts and cunning, and can easily be trained as detectives, possessing a great capability for reasoning and common sense decisions.  
OfficerJennies, or Jennies, as they are usually called, are almost always found amongst the harems of police officers, rarely being seen with wandering Tamers and NEVER being seen in the wild. Their feral state is similar to that of an Ingenue or Bimbo, and usually results with them being trapped in their own handcuffs, usually in an uncomfortable position. They always have green eyes, similar facial appearances, and hair that is some shade of blue, although they use different hairstyles. There is more various to their appearance if they have DNA in them other than OfficerJenny or human DNA, but the commonality of appearance is unusual. NurseJoys have a similar genetic anomaly. Considered an oversight, this was never corrected in subsequent batches. Both breeds manage to find ways to look different from one another, so this was considered a non-issue. Their bust is usually a B or C cup without Bloom Powder, and is always proportionate to their height, usually 6 feet tall.  
Thresholding into an OfficerJenny is not unheard of, and commonly occurs amongst the families of retired police officers. It never occurs in the wild, however, as mentioned earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thanks to the couple of you that reviewed, even if it was less than positive. So yeah, Hinata was in the white ball. I know one reviewer seems to think I'm going to elevate her above all other characters. Please don't presume what I have planned for a character based on another's work. I try my best to avoid the Mary-sue issue. Anyway, the reason behind the multiple colored balls are obvious in many ways, yet have more to be discovered later. One reviewer was pretty good in his guesses, but the purpose of this whole thing has yet to be revealed or guessed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, and look forward to monday's entry as well.

The pair of former Konoha ninja simply stared at one another for several moments. Seeing that neither foreigner was ready to move, the eldest male in the room discreetly pulled out his pokedex. Scanning the faintly glowing female in front of him, the glasses wearing male frowned in confusion.

_I was almost certain that she was an altered seraph. I thought that maybe the boy was mistaken when he asked her name, but it seems that she may also be a dimensional traveler. I'll have to run some tests, but I'm almost completely sure that she shares similar unique traits to Mr. Naruto. And if what my pokedex says is true, this young girl may be the key to the scientific discovery of the century_. The male took a moment to reign in his excitement before clearing his throat. "This certainly is not what I expected Mr. Naruto."

At the sound of the professor's voice, the former classmates turned to the other male in the room. The blue haired girl gazed confusedly at the lab coat wearing man; a hundred questions flying through her head. "Ano, who is this Naruto-kun?" The pale princess gestured curiously to the oddly contemplative looking male in front of her.

The faintly whiskered teen glanced at her. Seeing her state of undress, the blonde male unconsciously stepped protectively in front of the young woman. Looking into her eyes over his left shoulder, the former jinchuriki attempted to explain the situation. "Hinata, we aren't in Konoha anymore, or the elemental nations for that matter. I'll explain everything in a few minutes, but this is professor Maple. He owns the ranch and the town that we are currently in." Turning to fully face the professor, the young shinobi narrowed his eyes. "This is my friend from Konoha, Hinata. I can't exactly explain how she got here, because I'm pretty sure that she wasn't on the rescue team, but she is a friend. So I expect you to uphold the deal that we made in the first place. If Hinata wants to be a tamer, she will have the right. And stop ogling her like a piece of meat you old pervert!"

The pale eyed konoichi blushed at the blondes words. _Naruto-kun is trying to protect me. Maybe…maybe he even likes me_. The blue haired maiden glanced at her unconsciously poking fingers. Her view carried her down to her state of dress, or undress as it were, and she let out an embarrassed 'eep'_. What happened to my clothes? Why do I look so…different? Why does Naruto-kun look so…mature_? Glancing at the back of her blonde friend's head, she blushed even deeper_. Did Naruto-kun really see me like this? Did…did he like it_? The teen wobbled on her feet, fighting with all of her might not to faint. _I wonder what this weird white material on me is_… Ignoring the talking males, the former Hyuuga heiress pinched the material and let out a gasp. _Wh-what is going on? I could feel pain when I pinched this stuff_… The lavender eyed female rubbed the material with her right hand, and let out an unconscious moan that drew the attention of everyone in the room.

The purple haired Nymph smirked in the white clad female's direction. _It seems like those white things are pretty sensitive. As soon as master allows me to, I'm going to get well acquainted with this new girl_. "Master, are you going to introduce us to our new harem sister?"

Lavender eyes went wide at the question of the nude female that she just noticed. _Master? Harem?_ "N-naruto-kun, what is she talking about?"

The blonde let out a sigh as he turned around fully to face his former classmate. "Hinata, like I said, there is a lot that has to be explained. But let me get you and the girls some adequate clothes before we continue." Turning towards the smiling professor, the blonde took a deep breath. "Professor Maple, do you have any clothes for my girls and my friend here?"

The smiling scientist slowly nodded, enjoying the new predicament that the blond enigma was now backed into. "I have some clothing options for the ladies here Mr. Naruto. But the clothes unfortunately will cost some SLC. And I'm not entirely sure that your starting tamer's allowance will be enough to pay for everything."

The blonde pinched his nose, knowing that he was currently in a losing situation. "Fine, what do you want in exchange for the clothes?"

The dark eyed male's eyes glanced briefly over to the embarrassed white clad konoichi before settling on the blonde. "What I really want is something that would be inappropriate to ask for. However, I think that one outfit per girl will be worth a single new pokegirl. Standard SLC trade rates should suffice."

The blonde grit his teeth at the thinly veiled desire for his comrade, before looking at his three companions. Slowly, an idea began to form in his mind. "You know professor; that might usually be correct. However, are you really going to allow your own daughter to travel around in nothing but her underwear if I decide not to make a trade with you?"

The professor glanced at his suspiciously silent daughter before frowning in the blonde's direction. "No…I would not like that for my daughter. And although she is now your responsibility, I won't have her being exposed in such a way if I can help it. So my daughter can have anything that she wants, but what about you're other two?"

The blue eyed teen let out a mischievous smirk at the concession. "Well, I definitely have enough for one or two outfits. But I don't think I have too much to worry about. With her starting tamer's allowance, Hinata should be able to buy something on her own to get things started."

The elder male frowned at the lost opportunity. Attempting to salvage the situation, the befuddled male tried a different tact. "That is very true Mr. Naruto. But what are you going to do for new supplies? If you spend most of you and your friends SLC now, what will happen when you need replacements? Or food? Are you sure that trading one more pokegirl wouldn't be worth the effort?"

The blonde's smirk widened into a smile that sent shivers down the older man's spine. "I don't think we have much to worry about on that end. We'll cross those bridges when we get there. So, can you please direct us to where you have some clothes so that we can get started?"

With a resigned nod, the professor made his way to the door. "We haven't opened our poke store yet because we don't have any clients. But Clara should have some clothes in storage that you could look through."

xxxxx

It had taken a couple of hours, but the girls were all outfitted in their chose attire. Pan chose a modified blue valkyrie battle suit. The short cloth two-piece out fit was built for protection and range of movement. The young pokegirl insisted that she have a removable section around her shoulder blades, in the off chance that she evolved and grew wings.

Anko chose a miniskirt with a mesh top. She finished the ensemble with a short brown jacket. The idea had been inspired by her tamers story about her ninja namesake. She had asked what the woman that he claimed she resembled looked like. One henge later (startling the pants off of the three indigenous pokegirls) and quick explanation of his abilities and Anko's attitude and mentality had the Nymph grinning in anticipation.

Hinata on the other hand picked out a form fitting double strapped white tank top with the back cut out. The group had discovered that the white material that had covered her were in fact a pair of silky white wings to Pan's annoyance. The oddest thing about the discovery was a small pair of bumps a foot lower than the base of the wings. She wore a light grey pair of cargo capri pants that were eerily familiar to her former shinobi outfit. Finally, she wore a dark blue jacket with two slits cut to fit her wings. The confusion that she felt over her new appearance and appendages only grew as the time increased.

The male shinobi had been thinking, and could luckily afford a small addition to his wardrobe. In addition to the black cargo pants and white t-shirt, the blonde modified his orange jacket into a vest. He also opted for a gold half sleeved trench coat that caused his resemblance to a certain former Hokage and seal master to skyrocket.

The newly outfitted quartet exited the small storage building in order to get Hinata informed and outfitted as a new tamer.

xxxxx

The blue haired maiden blushed as her mind adjusted to the new information that was recently uploaded into her mind. The idea that she may have to do…that…with other females was both exhilarating and horrifying at the same time. _I…I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. I only ever wanted to do THAT with one person_. The shy girl blushed harder at her mental admission. _I wanted Naruto-kun to be my first…and only. And I never really looked at other girls in THAT way. Although there was that one dream with Naruto-kun, Ayame-san, me and a gigantic bowl of ramen_… The pale eyed beauty quickly wiped her face of the drool and faint red liquid incase someone would notice. _Judging by what the machine says this world doesn't have many pure human females left_. The young woman's shoulders drooped as another thought occurred to her. _What am I thinking…I'm not a purely human girl anymore? I-I don't know what I am; the professor can't even figure it out. Father would be so disgusted with me right now. Does…does N-naruto think I'm a freak? H-he might hate me! I don't think I can do this by myself_…

The spiraling thoughts of the young woman were halted as a strong hand landed on her shoulder. He large white wings flared unconsciously at the surprising contact. The hand jerked away as a familiar voice invaded her ears.

"Whoa there Hinata. I was just checking to make sure that you're done. Are you alright?"

Lavender eyes looked into concerned blue; melting most of the young woman's worries away. "I'm fine Naruto-kun. This was just a lot to take in at the moment."

The faintly whiskered teen nodded in remembrance. "I know what you mean Hinata. I was kinda freaked out when I found out what this world is all about. But I couldn't sit and do nothing if someone I knew needed my help. And I'm really glad that I did, who knows what could have happened to you if I hadn't opened up that white pokeball."

The blushing female poked her fingers together in embarrassment and joy. _He was willing to sacrifice whatever it takes for me! Oh Naruto-kun_…

The blue eyed shinobi continued, oblivious to the thoughts of his former classmate. "And when you came out, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. But there is something that has been bugging me for a while now. I know that you weren't on the rescue squad with us, and Lee came on his own to help. So how did you get here if this weird dimension thingy happened between me and the teme?"

The blue haired girl giggled in spite of herself at the nickname that her crush gave his teammate. "Well, Tenten-chan saw Lee leaving the gates and got suspicious. When she heard that you all were on a mission from the gate guards, she approached Hokage-sama about it. Tsunade-sama told her that a team led by Shikamaru was attempting to retrieve Uchiha-san from some Oto ninja. After begging Tsunade-sama to help, she agreed to allow us to rendezvous with the back-up from Suna. She allowed Tenten-chan to form a team and to leave immediately. However, she forbid Sakura-san from being a part of the team because of emotional instability. Tenten-chan could only find Ino-chan and me in the allotted time period, and we set off to find everyone." The shy woman blushed lightly; this had been the most that she had spoken directly to the blonde at any one time. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she continued her narrative. "First we ran into Choji-kun. Ino-chan wanted to help him, but Choji-kun insisted that we go ahead and help the others. He could barely stay awake, but he was able to tell us that the man that he killed was the weakest of the ones who took Uchiha-san. After a few minutes, we heard fighting up ahead of us. I used my Byuakugan and was able to see that it was Neji-niisan fighting a four armed ninja with an Oto hitae. Tenten-chan decided that we should split up, and try to help as many people as possible. She reasoned that our Suna back-up is probably close. And since Neji-niisan is one of the stronger genin that she would be more than enough to tip the scales in his favor." The blue haired girl took another deep breath to steady her nerves; the intense blue eyes almost caused her resolve to falter. "We then came upon the Suna help a few kilometers later. It was actually Gaara-san and the sand siblings." Blue eyes widened at that little bit of information. _If Gaara is here…did that mean he might have the same issue that I do with his biju?_ The blonde had to refocus on the pale eyed maiden's tale. "…so Temari-san decided that helping Shikamaru-kun was not the most important issue. Deciding that since Shikamaru's opponent seemed physically to be the weakest; Ino-chan would assist him. Kankarou-san went in search of Kiba-kun while the three of us went ahead. I spotted Lee-kun fighting against a white haired shinobi with bones sticking from his skin. Judging by the feel of his chakra, Gaara-san decided that this shinobi was the greatest threat to the mission. He went to help Lee-kun, while Temari-san and I went to help find you. When I looked for you, I noticed something that terrified me…"

*** Flash Back ***

The veined induced konoichi gasped in horror at what her expanded vision displayed. "Temari-san, we have to hurry! Naruto-kun is in trouble!" The blue haired maiden exploded forward in a desperate push of chakra. Seeing the energy shroud of her crush grow a second appendage was the least of her worries.

The four pony-tailed mistress frowned as she pushed herself to catch up to the frantic Hyuuga.

"Hinata-san…slow down…I can feel the power up there and although it is impressive the little gaki will be fine on his own for a minute. We won't be any help to him if we're exhausted when…"

The frantic Hyuuga interrupted the blonde wind mistress in a rare break in decorum. "No. You don't understand Temari-san! I'm not worried about Sasuke-san right now! I'm talking about the three other ninja that are closing in on them! And one looks just like…"

The Hyuuga heir did not get a chance to finish her statement as a shockwave crushed the air from her lungs.

The next moment, her world went white.

*** Flash back End ***

"…and that was the last thing I remember before seeing you today. I guess that flash is what brought us here."

The blonde looked away in guilt as the truth hit him. _I'm the reason that Hinata is here. If it hadn't been for me pulling out another tail, she would be with her family back in the Leaf village_. "I'm sorry Hinata. If I hadn't gotten desperate, or if I could have been stronger, none of this would have happened."

For the first time that she could remember, the former heiress frowned at her crush. "Naruto-kun, you can't blame yourself for this. We all chose to try and help you. Tsunade-sama gave us the mission. You can't get upset with things that were out of your control."

Blue eyes watered as the full guilt crashed down on him. "If…I had been stronger…we could have…"

The self deprecating shinobi was cut off as a pair of arms circled around his neck. "Don't beat yourself up over this Naruto-kun. Everyone did what they could…things just happened. And I'm not too upset. This was just a lot to take in."

The blonde nodded into the hug, feeling an immense weight lift from his shoulders. "Thanks Hinata…chan. So, um…have you decided to become a tamer?"

The tomato red blush reappeared on her face. "I-I think I will because it seems safer that way. Because of my new…situation, I don't want people to get the wrong ideas about me. And it will help me to make a living here in case I can't get home for a while. I'll just have to figure out a way to hide my wings."

The faintly whiskered teen nodded before a thought occurred to him. "Are you sure that you're willing to become a tamer Hinata-chan? If you do, there are certain…um…responsibilities that you won't be able to ignore."

The blue haired girl had to fight the urge to faint. "I-I-I think I may be able to do that. It's just…I never wanted my first time to be like that. I always had someone else in mind…." _Please don't make me say it Naruto-kun. It's too embarrassing_.

"I understand what you mean Hinata-chan." The blonde had a look of intense concentration that somehow seemed appropriate on his more mature face. "Well, since we're friends, I'll just have to help you."

Pale eyes widened as a trickle of blood escaped her nose. "Wha…um…are you…um…sure Naruto-kun?" _Oh Kami, please don't ask me that. Or maybe he should…NO BAD HINATA!_

The blonde's eyes nearly glowed with determination. "Of course Hinata-chan! I'll do whatever it takes to help out a precious person." The blue haired maiden wobbled unsteadily on her feet as inner Hinata sent perverted images and risqué scenarios through mind. "So I'll let you have the professor's new invention so that you won't be embarrassed or have to do any actual taming!"

Inner Hinata fell down in a comic anime style at the suggestion. "Th-thank you Naruto-kun for your thoughtfulness. However I think we should go and see the professor to get my tamers license."

xxxxx

"It has been done as promised Mr. Naruto. Ms. Hinata has been outfitted with a custom pokedex and six starting pokeballs. Her account has been updated and the money for the clothes has already been subtracted. You two may stay for a while if you wish, or you can officially begin your journey." The smiling professor felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck at the intense stare of the former jinchuriki. The small smile that the young shinobi flashed did not help the feeling of foreboding.

"Professor Maple, I'm sure you remember our deal. I believe that you agreed to give Hinata-chan here a pokegirl to get started with. You wouldn't be trying to back out on that would you?"

The professor shuddered at the calm voice of the blonde powerhouse. _Nothing gets past this one. I just got those four girls from him; I can't just give them away so soon. Looks like its plan B then._ "Y-you are correct Mr. Naruto. Please forgive me." Turning to the serene looking blue haired rookie tamer, the professor gave a slight nod. "Ms. Hinata, I have decided to give you one of my own pokegirls to help you get started as a rookie tamer." Holding out a pokeball, the professor fought hard to contain his smirk. "I have a pokegirl here whom I think will be of service to you."

The blue haired girl cautiously reached out to accept the pokeball. Pressing the release button, a familiar auburn haired pokegirl materialized before her. Seeing the professor's choice, the blonde growled in annoyance.

"What the hell is this? Yvette is not a starting pokegirl! How can Hinata-chan expect to win battles and capture a team if her starting pokegirl can't fight?"

The glasses wearing male simply shrugged in the face of the shinobi's fury. "I did what I promised to do Mr. Naruto. Yvette is one of my pokegirls and she has been given to Ms. Hinata. I believe the terms of our deal are now satisfied."

The faintly whiskered teen growled and his eyes begin to glow as he took a step forward. "Why you…" The blonde's advance was halted as a soft voice entered his ear.

"Please stop Naruto-kun." As the three pair of eyes focused on the former heiress, the young woman turned to face the professor. "I accept your offer professor Maple. I think Yvette-chan will be a fine addition to my team and I thank you for your thoughtfulness."

The two males simply gawked at the soft spoken female. However, the auburn haired maiden spoke first.

"Mistress Hinata, while I am overjoyed that you would accept me in your harem, I think you should reconsider. Everything that Master Naruto said about me is true. I don't think I can be of much use to you on your adventures."

Lavender eyes softened at the self deprecating admission. "Don't worry about it Yvette-chan. I think that you are a wonderful pokegirl. It would be my honor if you would join my team."

The normally quiet pokegirl's eyes moistened at the request. She bowed low to the celestial young woman in supplication. "I-I thank you mistress. I will do whatever it takes to be of use to you and your harem. I am yours to do as you command." Reaching forward, the serving pokegirl gave her new tamer a hug before pressing her hand against her pokeball. The rarely emotional pokegirl disappeared in a flash of light. The pair of former Konoha shinobi nodded to one another before leaving the professor alone in his lab.

The lab coat wearing male rubbed his chin in thought at the bizarre scene.

xxxxx

The pair of shinobi walked further out into the outskirts of the ranch where more trees began to collect. Nodding to his companion, the blonde released his two pokegirls from their pokeballs as his partner did the same. The three pokegirls glanced around in confusion before the blonde spoke up.

Alright girls, I think we should all introduce ourselves. I believe everyone here knows me, so I'll let you all start. Can you get things rolling Pan-chan?"

The dragon pokegirl stared for a moment at the pale eyed beauty before speaking. "Well, I'm Pan and I'm a draco. I am master's first pokegirl." The dark haired maiden sent a significant look towards the former heiress. "I'm curious about the rest of you."

The purple haired pokegirl eyed the four surrounding her with lust rolling off her in waves before speaking. "My name is now Anko and I'm a Nymph. I look forward to getting to know all of you better as soon as master allows me. We can even get started right here and now." The four others in the clearing shuddered at the hungry look on the Nymphs face. Stepping forward shyly, the auburn pokegirl spoke up next.

"My name is Yvette and I'm…well a Maid Yvette. I am the first official pokegirl of mistress Hinata." The serving pokegirl smiled shyly at her new tamer.

The other two pokegirls stared incredulously at the pair. The green eyed pokegirl dragon pokegirl spoke first while pointing an accusing finger at the young konoichi. "What do you mean you're HER pokegirl? Isn't she a pokegirl like the rest of us?"

The former leaf ninja shared a look before the blue haired maiden spoke up. "Actually, Naruto-kun and I are not from here. We are not even from this dimension. A rip in space sucked us from our world and landed us here. It is because of traveling across dimensions that I have slightly mutated into what you see before you. So you see, I'm not really a pokegirl thus I can have my own pokegirl team." The blue haired maiden was amazed that she finished the sentence without a single stutter.

The two goggled at the unusual explanation. Slowly the pair tore their eyes away from the mysterious blue haired girl to stare at their mutual master. The blonde fidgeted slightly under the scrutinizing gazes. This time, it was the purple haired pokegirl that broke the silence. Pointing in her tamers direction, the lustful pokegirl fought hard to keep the tremor from her voice.

"So you mean to tell me, that he is like you?" The pale eyed beauty nodded in affirmation. Does that mean that he might have mutated too? Is he like…a pokeboy type or something?"

The blonde opened his mouth to retort, but the unlikeliest of people beat him to the punch.

"My former master, professor Maple thinks something like that may be the case. He tested master Naruto for pokegirl DNA while in the information machine, and found traces of a dragon stone in his system. It was difficult to tell what exactly this means, but the professor deduced that changes similar to my mistress may have already or soon may occur in master Naruto since an evolution stone was found in her as well."

The dumbfounded looks on everyone's faces was broken first by the former konoichi. "H-how do you know all of this Yvette-chan?"

The serving pokegirl blinked slowly at the question before answering. "I learned all of this while listening in on the professors in his lab. When he discovered me, he swore me to secrecy." The auburn haired maiden blushed in the direction of her new tamer. "However, my loyalties now lie elsewhere. I will do whatever it takes to be useful to mistress Hinata."

The four were taken back by the small narrative. None could decide if it was the information given, or the fact that the quiet pokegirl had spoken so much that startled them. Shaking her head in disbelief, the now oddly relieved daughter of Maple faced her tamer once more.

"So…you really are special. I knew that we had a bond, just not why. I think I can help you understand your new changes better than most judging by your reactions with my father. I can see some of the things that might happen already. I am truly lucky to have found a tamer such as you."

The purple haired pokegirl smirked in tandem. "I agree with Pan here. Dragon pokegirls are some of the most powerful and physically gifted pokegirls around. And our first experience was a first by nymph standards. You actually outlasted me! I seemed to have stumbled upon the jackpot. I'm in for the ride master. I can't wait to see where this is going."

The faintly whiskered teen's shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank you two. I'm glad that you are willing to stick with me with all of this going on. There is more to my story that I will explain to everyone later, but I think we have more important issues to deal with." The blue eyed teen stared each girl in the eye before firming his decision. "I'm glad you are all more familiar now, because we will be leaving here in a few days. But before we go, we have some training that we all need to get done."

The three pokegirls and teenage heiress shivered at the sadistic smirk on the face of the blonde shinobi.


	5. Chapter 5

So...um yeah, this is Monday right? RIght? You guys know how life can throw curveballs. Anyway, here's five and six should be finished soon. Enjoy the show.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Naruto-kun?" The pair of former shinobi shivered slightly from the sudden chill as they continued their journey upward. It had been nearly a week since the pair had left professor Maple's ranch. The time spent training and learning more about this new world up close. The large mountain that they were currently climbing was rumored by defeated tamers to house powerful feral pokegirls. Only the bravest or the dumbest were said to venture upwards. Naturally, the excitable blonde jumped at the chance.

"Don't worry so much Hinata-chan. You seemed to be more than a match for most pokegirls around here now that you got your conditioning back." The blue haired maiden blushed at the compliment. "And little Shira-chan is getting stronger every day. Besides, with me and Pan-chan here, you don't have too much to worry about."

The pale eyed beauty smiled at the confidence of her companion as he gave the thumbs up to his green eyed pokegirl. Glancing to her left, the former heiress's eyes softened at the sight of her first combat pokegirl. Her Eva, or Shira as she called her, walked quietly beside her. The small brown furred pokegirl was barely alive when she found her beaten and bloodied form a few days ago. The bug tamer that Naruto defeated a day later explained that a feral Youma had been reported attacking trainers and ferals alike. A few tamers had lost some girls to the brutal infernal before she would simply cease her attack and vanish into the shadows. After catching and subsequently healing the Eva with some herbs found in the nearby forests, the group set of in search of pokegirls at the blonde's insistence.

The musings of the former heiress was cut off as a roar pierced the morning air. The four sprang away from one another as ice shards littered the area they once occupied.

xxxxx

The blonde grinned in anticipation as he watched the light blue figure landed in front of him. He spun away from a clawed hand and was forced to block a sharp wing with his fore arm. The reptilian girl's eyes widened in surprise as she was body checked from the side by a dark haired blur. The blonde took a moment to pull out his pokedex in order to scan the girl that was currently tumbling down a small embankment with Pan.

**FROSTWHELP, the Snow Dragon Pokégirl**** Level 32  
Type: ****Semihuman**** (Animorph (draconic))  
Element: ****Dragon****/****Ice****  
Frequency: ****Uncommon**** (Opal League, Scarlet League), Rare (elsewhere)  
Diet: Omnivorous, heavily leaning towards Vegetarian  
Role: Arctic Rescue & Care  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Plant, Water, Flying, Ground  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Rock, Steel  
Attacks: Tackle, Snowball, Mist, Little Cloud, Big Snowball, Twister, Bite  
Enhancements: Ice Affinity, Enhanced Durability (x2), Wings, Tail, Enhanced Optic and Olfactory Senses (x2)  
Evolves: ****Frostdrake**** (normal), ****Frostwyrm**** (Frostdrake evo, Normal/high level)  
Evolves From: None  
Frostwhelps were a surprising discovery, as they were actually found AFTER their evolved form, the Frostdrake. Their evolved form has a less-than-sterling reputation, however the Frostwhelp quickly became popular for their adorable nature and tendency towards friendliness with strangers. This combined with their strong evolved forms made them among the more popular dragon-types out there.  
Frostwhelps are small Pokégirls, usually ranging from 4'7" to 5'2" in height, with ice blue scales covering their body, a streak of white scales going from their crotch to their lower jaw. They possess medium-sized wings that allow them flight, but only for short distances. They have smallish, flexible tails that end in a blunt spike. Their builds are usually very small, and on occasion venture into the chubby area, their breasts usually a B-cup at max. Their heads are mildly draconic in appearance, with webbed ears and smallish horns curving over their heads, the points usually disappearing in their hair, which is usually some shade of blue.  
As they are usually found as Pokékits, they tend to greatly enjoy cuddling and the like. They also greatly enjoy tummy rubs, and are extremely ticklish around their bellies. For Pokégirl Frostwhelps, they are fond of caresses and massages before Taming sessions, their bellies also an erogenous zone for them when they are in their second puberty.  
It's assumed that Frostwhelps could be used for the same arctic scouting and assault that their evolved form, Frostdrake, was used. But considering that Frostdrakes are stronger and more capable, Frostwhelps are generally used for helping to take care of Tamers after the arctic operation is over, or as a companion for kits and children in arctic regions, their naturally playful nature making them good to use with youngsters. Frequently they are teamed with to aid in arctic rescues, as their ability to see in even the strongest blizzards make them useful, although they act in a more supportive role to the more powerful dog-type Pokegirls.  
Feral Frostwhelps are a bit more vicious than their domestic counterparts. They're more likely to try and bite someone in their territory before using their snowballs on them. They're a mostly solitary breed, but have been known to occasionally group up as a matter of convenience.  
Thresholding into a Frostwhelp occurs rarely, and usually only in Ice-type heavy regions. All recorded cases have also had Dragon-type blood in them as well. The Thresholding process is usually somewhat painful, due to the many internal and external shifts, but it isn't an unbearable pain. With some research, it's been proven that only Frostwhelps and Frostdrakes can be thresholded into, not Frostwyrms. No one knows why, but people are generally accepting of this.**The blonde frowned at the entry as he watched the feral square off with his disadvantaged pokegirl. The pair roared at one another before they sprang at each other in a flurry of claws and fangs. His eyes widened as the feral caught pan with a claw to the chest, pushing the now bleeding pokegirl back a few feet.

"Pan-chan, use fury swipes and then takedown!"

With a miniscule nod, the dark haired draco launched into a ferocious barrage of clawed swipes at the now staggering recovering pokegirl. With a final leap, the dragon type pokegirl speared her opponent in a modified takedown maneuver. However, as soon as the ferals shoulders touched solid ground, two clawed feet sprung up to kick the surprised draco in the stomach. The stunned pokegirl was flipped over her opponent and launched upside down into a rock face. The blonde winced at the amount of spider web like cracks at the point of impact. Before she could recover a beam of ice shot from her opponent's mouth and struck the dragon type full force.

"Shit!" _That Ice beam took a lot out of Pan-chan. She looks pretty bad off right now…what is the Frostwhelp charging up? No…how could a pokegirl of this level know Aurora Beam?_ The blonde sprinted toward his panting pokegirl while gathering chakra, hoping against hope that he could make it to her in time.

xxxxx

The blue haired teen had to grab on to a ledge in order to prevent from slipping further down the mountain. Her chakra control was still taking some getting used to, and the mountainous terrain wasn't helping the situation. Flipping onto the now lower plateau, the former heiress took a moment to catch her breath before activating her dojutsu. She instantly spotted her companion and his pokegirl squaring off against a winged opponent. She was so engrossed in watching the trio that she nearly missed the dark orb of energy that was launched at her left side. Turning and planting her feet, the former heiress hand began to glow as she activated her modified defensive technique.

"Protection of Eight Trigrams, Sixty four Palms."

The dark energy was followed by others as a barrage slammed into the protective barrier. After a few seconds, the dark energy stopped as a dark figure stepped from the shadows. The Hyuuga quickly brought out her pokedex as she kept her attention on the smirking pokegirl before her. The information that she received was interesting but certainly not surprising considering the rumors around the area.

**YOUMA, the Default Demon Pokégirl**** Level 26  
Type: ****Not Very Near Human**** - Inhumanoid  
Element: ****Magic****/Various ****(Infernal)****  
Frequency: ****Rare****  
Diet: special: energy consumption, various  
Role: Soldier of the Legion of Terror  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Normal, (Everything else varies)  
Weak Vs: Celestial Pokégirls, (Everything else varies)  
Attacks: Absorb, Dream Eater, Energy Drain, Shadow Scythe (Lv35), (Everything else varies)  
Enhancements: enhanced reflexes (x3), enhanced strength (x3), enhanced speed (x3), enhanced endurance (x3), (everything else varies although Sleeplessness is more common than others)  
Evolves: ****Cardian**** (Leaf Stone), ****Daimon**** (stress, orgasm or battle), ****Hellcat**** (Cat E-Medal (Magic/Fire type Youma only) or Cat E-Medal and Fire Stone (All Youma except for Magic/Fire types))  
Evolves From: ****Kamichu**** (if highly temperamental)  
Back during the war of revenge, the Youma, the first and most basic of Infernal Pokégirls was what made up the original Legion of Terror. They were the oncoming wave of unholy nature that struck against human populace and armed opposing forces. With their various strengths and powers, there was more than enough variety to handle any situation; any opposition they faced was squashed thoroughly. Although over the years they became more of the grunt soldiers as they were joined by more dangerous Pokégirls, (such as the Vampire) and more powerful, more fiendish Pokégirls, (the Mazoku) the Youma still made up the vast majority of the Legion of Terror (a solid 68%). They kept the fight going right up until its disbanding in 4 AS.  
It is understandable that with such a history, Youma aren't really popular, despite the vast variety of powers and abilities. And it doesn't help their case that most of the species aren't attractive... to begin with. The only exceptions are often the domesticated Youma, but there are, on occasion, moderately attractive feral Youma found in the wilds, (and are often captured on the spot if possible). The other problem is that there is a genetic memory, some coding deep down that lets them remember, makes them just know on an instinctual level that they used to be the main stay of Sukebe's Legions of Terror. Despite the Legion's dissolution long ago, roughly half of all Youma retain a level of fidelity to the Creator, and often they'll only give a show of their foul temper to all other humans. Fortunately, this instinct of loyalty to a madman is lost upon evolution.  
However, there are Pokégirl Tamers that continue to Tame and domesticate the Youma species. One of the main reasons is that with every evolution, there's a good chance (60% to 70%) that the Youma will become more physically attractive than before. And of course, every Youma tend to become considerably more powerful with every evolution. One Daimon was known to have the strength of an Amachamp. Unfortunately, for those Tamers that choose to try and work with Youma will discover that they are very difficult to maintain because of their wildly different food requirements. Youma and Cardians often need to drain health from other life forms, Lemures need to cause nightmares, Droido and Demonesses need to release negative energy. But many of these are merely standards. Youma and its evolutions can vary in their dietary needs. Even thought energy consumption has been the norm, the Youma has not had a base diet established.  
In Pokébattle however, is where a Youma really shines. They have such versatility and can handle numerous roles depending on their elements, but there is always a few techniques that will always be present in the Infernal Pokégirls. Techniques that drain their opponent of energy are their staple, and when they get to a high enough level, they gain a solid Infernal technique to their repertoire: Shadow Scythe. Whatever attack capabilities are available to them, a Youma will certainly attack any opponent, (and sometimes innocents) with gusto.  
With Taming, it should be noted that for a lot of Youma, this is actually their feeding time. Those that feed on energy often give their Tamer a level of control; the more he exerts himself, the more energy he's giving off for them to feast upon. However, the Youma who don't need energy as much as the others will often be a demanding lot. As one can guess, preferred sexual fetishes and positions are as varied as the kinds of capabilities that the Youma have.  
There have, surprisingly, been a number of cases where girls going through Threshold became Youma. In all these cases, no one realized at first that the girl was becoming one. Due to the wide variety of physical traits that Youma posses, they're often thought to be turning into another kind of Pokégirl. However, once they start become rather hostile to former loved ones and begin making out-and-out declarations that `The Creator shall win', `Humanity will taste my wrath' and `Legion of Terror FOREVER', it's a little more than obvious what's going on to her, and the girl will often find herself shipped off to a far-away Ranch ASAP!**The Hyuuga shook her head and dropped into a fighting stance. Her eyes widened however as a brown figure leapt at the dark pokegirl in fury. The smirking pokegirls kicked the brown blur out of her way as it crashed onto the ground.

"Shira-chan!" The gentle teen rushed to her downed pokegirl as the feral Youma stared on impassively. "Are you alright Shira-chan?" The brown furred Eva groaned as she struggled to stand.

"I'm alright Hinata-sama. She just caught me off guard."

The pale eyed mistress glanced worriedly at her furry friend. She could tell that the strike was more damaging then Shira let on, but knew that this was important to the small pokegirl. "Ok, let's move in and…"

"No! Please Hinata-sama…let me finish this. I can take her."

The female trainer sighed before nodding her head. She watched sadly as her diminutive pokegirl rushed forward towards a losing battle.

xxxxx

The multi-colored blast of destructive energy exploded, the blinding, freezing winds obscuring everything in the area. The feral pokegirls eyes widened as the blonde male from before came in to view. Not only was he standing in front of his pokegirl completely unharmed; yet he held a strange, beautiful blue orb in his palm. The pale blue reptilian type of girl roared in challenge before releasing another beam of ice from her jaws, yet the spinning orb absorbed the new attack as well. Growling in frustration, the ice user charged the blonde in fury. Muscles coiling, the blonde tensed in preparation to spring at his opponent but his arm was roughly grabbed from behind. Glancing at his formally slumped pokegirl, the former jinchuriki noticed her glowing green eyes before the oddly pulsating girl spoke with barely restrained fury.

"Master please let me handle this."

Nodding briefly before stepping aside, the blonde watched his first pokegirl blur forward and impact into the surprised feral with a resounding boom. The ground shook and smaller rocks landed on his head at the force of the impact, yet the blue eyed teen paid them little mind. He watched his glowing pokegirl unleash a barrage of blows onto her suddenly helpless opponent. The blonde's eyes widened as he watched his first pokegirl grab the neck of her barely conscious opponent in preparation to finish her completely. The final blow was stopped by a firm hand gripping her wrist. Spinning a rage filled glare onto whoever would dare challenge her, glowing green eyes were met with concerned blue as her tamer lightly separated her from her prey. No words needed to be exchanged as the blonde lightly tapped the now unconscious Frostwhelp with a pokeball. The defeated girl did not give any opposition to the capture by the red and white contraption.

"Pan-chan, lets go find Hinata-chan and find somewhere to rest. This has been a long day."

The now silent pokegirl simply followed her retreating tamer without comment.

xxxxx

Tears begin to collect in the beautiful teens eyes as she watched the infernal pokegirl systematically destroy her companion. She winced as a sharp cry sprung forth from a particularly harsh blow to the battered Eva's ribs. Moments later, the severely bruised pokegirl was kicked in her direction, landing harshly at her feet. The former heiress gently recalled her broken girl before returning her iron like glare to the smirking Youma before her. The heiress took a step forward, thoughts of retribution swimming through her mind, before her advance was halted by a pair of white wings. So startled of the sudden intrusion, the heiress stumbled away, momentarily forgetting thoughts of revenge.

"Blessed one, please allow me to handle her. I have been tracking her for days now in order to prevent any more chaos."

Pale eyes blinked stupidly at the odd request of the mysterious pokegirl. "Ano, not that I don't appreciate the assistance but who are you? Is your tamer here or something?"

The mysterious girl kept her eyes trained on the now growling Youma while responding to the inquiry.

"My apologies blessed one, but can this conversation continue at a more opportune time. I wish to complete my objective and show this creature the way of the light."

The growling Youma crouched low while flexing a pair of sharp claws. Smoky black energy pooled around its shoulders before solidifying into a pair of pointy wings. Seeing that the feral was prepared to attack, the former heiress allowed her curiosity to subside.

"Alright, but please tell me if you have a tamer. I wouldn't want you not to be able to utilize your full range of attacks."

The white figure's wings flared in anticipation of flight. Hinata noticed the blonde haired pokegirl pull a bronze staff from a white holster concealed on her back. "If you wish to know blessed one, I have never had a tamer. Our…my…teacher felt that learning how to protect was the most important lesson for me. If you would wish to act in the roll of tamer for the duration of this fight, please do so. Now, I believe that I some business to take care of."

Without preamble, the forces of light and darkness sprung forward toward one another with vigorous intent.

xxxxx

The silence of the small trek was irritating him. He knew that she was beating her self up over her actions, but he couldn't find an easy way to broach the subject. He could hear the sound of battle not to far below where the currently were.

_Hinata-chan can take care of herself for a while. I've got to see what the heck is wrong with Pan-chan_. Steeling his nerve, the blonde turned to face his silent pokegirl. Her head was bowed at first, seemingly looking at anything but him. Finally, after more than a few uncomfortable seconds, the dark haired pokegirl raised her head to meet the stare of her master.

"Pan-chan, I know that you're a little upset about the end of the battle, but I've lost control before as well. So don't let this beat you up." The blonde watched as shame flashed before his pokegirls face before her eyes suddenly widened. A moment later the dragon pokegirl unleashed a green ball of flame from her mouth in his direction.

xxxxx

_They are both so evenly matched_! The former heiress watched the clash of light and darkness with an analytical eye. The two moved through fluid katas, bronze staff clashing against black blade. _They both seem like they were trained from a similar mode. I didn't think this world had formal taijutsu and kenjutsu training. If they know each other as well as I think they do, how is she going to beat the Youma? Of course_… Flipping open her pokedex, the blue haired teen pointed it at the fighting pokegirls before the entry popped up.

**ANGEL, the Angelic Pokégirl**** Level 25  
Type: ****Near Human Metamorph/Very Near Human****  
Element: ****Flying****/****Magic**** (****Celestial****)  
Frequency: ****Rare**** (Avenger variety), Very Rare (Elysian variety)  
Diet: Human style foods, vegetarian  
Role: Aerial scouts and emergency medics  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Normal, Dark  
Weak Vs: Electric, Poison, Rock  
Attacks: Gust, Divine Blade, Mana Bolt, Shield, Dazzle, Summon Weapon, Cure  
Enhancements: Magical Affinity, Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Aura of Healing  
Evolves: ****Fallen Angel ****(major trauma/bad experiences, Celestial sub-type) or (moral corruption, Infernal sub-type), ****Archangel ****(Shield Stone)  
Evolves From: Any Blessed Pokégirl (Angel Stone)  
Angels are something of a mystery. Beautiful winged girls with pure hearts and kind demeanors, they are popular both among tamers and the general populace for their abilities and selfless demeanors.  
Physically, Angels are a generally a very similar group, though they are not without their variations. The most common Angel is a little over 5 feet tall, with pale skin and long golden blonde hair flowing down almost to their feet. All angels also possess very soft and large white feathered wings, though they are sometimes magically dismissed for convenience or to let them blend in with society easier while they do their work. The Angel's flawless beauty often seems like that of a statue - perfect, but almost surreal. Some Angels have been known to have their hair cut short or to have different colors, but in all cases the Pokégirl's inner radiance shines through. Angels eat a vegetarian style diet, and have very efficient digestive and immune systems, making them strong against naturally occurring poisons. Interestingly however, they are still weak against poison-type attacks.  
Although Angels make fine warriors, they dislike violence. They will gladly fight if they believe the fight to be justified in order to protect others from harm, but they consider violence inspired purely out of base emotions such as anger or hatred to be evil acts and will not participate in them. Despite their dislike of violence, many Angels have no compunctions against training, stating that it strengthens the body and spirit for the times when their beliefs will be challenged and their services will be needed.  
Angels are not particularly strong Pokégirls, but are swift and graceful, both in and out of combat, using their flight to keep opposing foes at bay, while striking from either a distance with spells or fighting up close with their summoned weapons. Angels are rarely armed, but at the same time are rarely far from their weapon – they may summon a simple, unenchanted sword (or other melee weapon), or a bow and arrows, depending on the angel's personality. These weapons are made of condensed magical ether and are not particularly special or durable. Each individual angel may summon weapons of only one type, and only one such summoned weapon may exist at one time. As an exception, if an Angel possesses and has blessed a unique individual weapon, she may dismiss or summon that weapon at will, similar to her wings, though if that individual weapon is broken, it cannot be so easily replaced. Angels commonly enchant their summoned weapons with Divine Blade, granting them extra combat power and the Celestial attack sub-type.  
There are currently two known Angelic 'Orders'. The first and most common is that of the Avengers. Avengers tend to be aloof and quiet Pokégirls, only speaking when they feel there is something that needs to be said. They have great difficulty with such things as "small talk" or "chatting". All Avengers wear clothes and, in fact, insist upon it. Any tamer who tries to force an Avenger to be naked outside of taming can count on a very lengthy argument about the inherent immorality of public indecency. Taking away their clothes doesn't help either, as they can summon up new clothing as easily as they can summon up their chosen weapon.  
Elysians are a very different matter indeed. Elysians are humble, yet often open girls. Elysians follow a creed to 'protect life while it lives, and to enjoy life while it lasts'. To an Elysian, one's body is a gift to be cherished, and so find nothing inherently evil or immoral with nudity or expressing one's feelings through sex. They often wear little to nothing at all, and both take pride in their appearance, and encourage others to feel confident with themselves as well. Elysians are relatively few in number, but are held in higher esteem among most humans for various reasons.  
Because of their differences in opinion, the Avengers and Elysians rarely get along with each other. The Avengers tend to think of Elysians as impure whores, while the Elysians consider Avengers overly serious and prudish. The schism between the established Avengers and the small but growing ranks of the Elysians is a considerable one. It is almost unheard of for the disagreements to devolve into violence, however it has happened before, and likely will happen again.  
All of the Angelic Orders are very caring and prone to sudden displays of affection, which can sometimes catch their tamers off guard. Even when they are not given the Alpha position, Angels look after their harem-sisters, making excellent Betas. Their Aura of Healing accelerates the natural healing rates of living creatures around them, helping to soothe pains and allowing for easier recoveries, which, coupled with their minor talents with healing magic, can make them the difference between life and death in the wilderness.  
Angels will almost universally rebel against cruel, abusive tamers, often resulting in the death of either the Angel or the tamer. Should great trauma fall upon an Angel, it is possible that they may evolve into a Fallen Angel (Celestial). On even rarer occasions, an Angel can find herself corrupted by a particularly exceptional individual or extreme circumstances, evolving into a Fallen Angel (Infernal).  
Recently, certain sections of the Church of a Thousand Gods are trying to spread the belief that Angels aren't 'just' Pokégirls with wings, but messengers from the Divine. Such priest or priestesses claim that their dislike of violence, their protection of the weak and the defenseless and their almost indiscriminate care for life are examples the Divine wants all to follow. So far, no Avenger has commented on these beliefs one way or the other, although they do tend to smile whenever they hear about them. Elysians, on the other hand, softly deny the claims in their entirety, a point which has both the Avengers and the Church a bit miffed.  
Divine Blade - (ATK 80) This technique imbues a weapon with Celestial energy, either acting as an attack on it's own right or adding half of it's damage to attacks using that weapon. The enchantment lasts for several minutes before fading. All attacks with the enchanted weapon count as Celestial attacks in addition to their normal type.**_She's not quite as strong as the Youma level wise, but I think I know what may help to end this fight_.

"Ano Angel-san…back off and use shield while gathering energy. Then follow up with an um Mana bolt."

The celestial pokegirl disengaged from her clench and leapt backwards. She began to glow a faint silver as she gathered her mana in a more effective manner. Not to be outdone, the Youma launched a multitude of dark bombs at the glowing angelic pokegirl. Yet the celestial spun her bronze staff and summoned an intricate shield, deflecting the dark energy while continuing to gather her mana. Slamming the butt of her staff into the mountainous surface and flipping the shield on her back, the now shimmering celestial thrust her hands forwards unleashing a bolt of bluish silver energy. The Youma not imagining her dark bombs could be so completely ineffective and already in the midst of a charge was caught flat footed by the powerful energy bolt.

"And use gust to slam her into the rock face."

The powerful wind poured forth almost as soon as the command was given. The off balance Youma was roughly bashed into the rock face. The former heiress blurred forward, and before the infernal had a chance to react, she shut down several nerve clusters on the laboring pokegirl. The blue haired teen tapped the infernal with pokeball from her waist and waited with baited breath. After a few moments of the ball wriggling in her hand, the shaking stopped confirming capture.

The golden haired pokegirl approached the pale beauty slowly, a multitude of thoughts racing through her mind. _This…girl…what is she. I can feel her blessed aura yet it's different somehow. She is unlike any pokegirl that I have ever seen. And she's a tamer at that! Why would the world league allow a pokegirl such as this to actually have her own pokegirl team? I can feel that she's similar to me…but her wings are hidden by an energy that I've never felt before. Just what is she_?

"…to be? Um, can you hear me Angel-san?"

The golden haired maiden blinked stupidly at the question before blushing in embarrassment_. I must have really spaced out there_. "I'm sorry, can your repeat the question Mistress…"

"Hinata. My name is Hinata and I wanted to know if you had anywhere that you needed to be. If so, my partner and I can escort you safely as a thank you for your help."

The angelic pokegirl stared at the pale eyed beauty for a long moment. Just as the silence began to uncomfortable, the long haired blond dropped to a single knee in supplication. Bowing her head low, the celestial pokegirl spoke with a gentle reverence to the startled tamer before her.

"Mistress Hinata, I can see that you are a truly kind and honorable soul. I'm not sure what you are, but I am certain that it is my destiny to follow you on your trials. Please, if you would have me, allow me to join your team and fight at your side." The celestial blushed in embarrassment. "Besides, if I don't join a team soon, I risk going feral and being captured by a less than savory tamer."

The blue haired maiden similarly flushed in embarrassment at the unspoken insinuation. Nodding to the winged pokegirl, the former ninja pressed a pokeball to the blonde's forehead before she disappeared in a beam of light. Sighing in relief and exhilaration, the blonde reactivated her dojutsu before searching for her wayward traveling companion.

xxxxx

The blonde barely had enough space to duck the green flames before glaring at his combat companion from his crouched position. Before he could comment, the sound of opposing energy smashing together halted his thoughts. He spun quickly, catching the end of the green flames impacting a golden bolt of electricity. The sound of thundering hooves quickly brought his attention to the sight of a fierce pokegirl charging down the mountainside beighing in fury. The blonde could only utter two words at the sight.

"Aw hell…"

xxxxx

The haggard looking duo approached the oddly decorated building slowly, making sure to appear as inconspicuous as possible.

"Are you absolutely sure this is the right place Naruto-kun? I mean, I know the books and the machine says it is, but we could be mistaken. And I don't want to attract any unnecessary attention…"

The blonde shrugged at his worrisome friend. "Stop stressing out over this Hinata. It's just a pokecenter. It turns out that we're wrong, we'll pull someone aside and ask directions."

The pale eyed Hyuuga's shoulder's sagged slightly at the imperceptible omission_. He still doesn't call me chan regularly_…

Oblivious to the plight of his traveling companion, the blonde stepped boldly into the doors of the pokecenter. The pink haired maiden that greeted him nearly caused him to stumble in shock, but remembering the information on the common traits of the Nurse Joy's helped to alleviate the surprise factor.

"Good morning. My name is Claire. How can I help you?" The smiling curly haired Nurse Joy helped to bleed out some of the apprehension of the duo.

"Hi, my companion and I would like to heal our pokegirls and we could use a room."

The pair retrieved pokeballs from their belts, six from Naruto and five from Hinata, before giving them to the smiling pokegirl. Placing the balls in the machine without scanning them, the healing pokegirl activated the machine before turning back around to face the duo. "Your girls should be level three healed in about an hour."

"Ano, thank you very much Claire-san. We appreciate you helping us." The blue haired teen bowed slightly to the amorous pokegirl, causing the slightly whiskered teen to do the same.

The pink haired pokegirl nodded before looking at the pair with a curious eye. "You said that you both need to heal your pokegirls, but you only asked for one room. Do you plan to tame your girls together?"

The pair of teens blushed and a certain former heiress was forced to wipe her suddenly crimson dripping nose at the unspoken insinuation.

"U-um…w-well…" The tomato red Hyuuga could barely stammer out a few words as she stole glances at her embarrassed blonde crush. _I don't think that's TOO bad of an idea. Oh Kami-sama, what is wrong with me?_

Coughing to cover up his thoughts on the subject, the blonde shook his head in the negative. "Actually Claire-san, we simply spoke out of necessity. I can see that the town is packed with tamers, and we were worried that we might not have any rooms available. If you have a suite with multiple rooms, that would be alright, or two rooms would be great."

The pink haired pokegirl shrugged in slight disappointment. "Yes, we have a suite with multiple rooms. I would suggest using that if you two wished to stay close to one another. All of hour single rooms are randomly spaced around the building, so it would be impossible to even be in the same wing. And sorry about the shared taming bit. I was actually hoping that if you were that you wouldn't mind another joining in. It has been some time since I was tamed as it were."

The blue haired maiden nearly passed out as the comment registered in her mind. Yet the blonde was able to compose himself for the most part before answering. _I need to remember, stuff like this is commonplace in this world. We would be the weird ones if something like this is shown to effect us_. "Well, I don't think my partner and I will be partaking in a group taming Claire-san, however if you truly are in a tough spot, I will do what I can to help you."

The blue pale eyed beauty frowned at the situation. _Why is Naruto-kun willing to sleep with this strange pokegirl but doesn't consider doing anything like that with me…not that I'm ready for that right now or anything_… Although demonstrative in her mind, the former heiress chose to keep her thoughts to herself.

"I might just take you up on that Mr…."

"Naruto. My name is Naruto Claire-san. And my traveling companion is Hinata"

"Thank you Naruto. Now, was there anything else that I can help you with?"

A look of determination flashed in the blonde's eyes as he focused in on the pink haired pokegirl. Yes actually. I was hoping that you could direct me to the Viridian Gym. I want to challenge the Gym leader here."

The pink haired maiden was startled by the fierce declaration, but sighed as she knew what her news would do to such an intense young man. "I'm sorry Mr. Naruto, but that would be impossible. The Gym leader has left on sabbatical for some time, so the Viridian Gym is temporarily closed. We can put your poke number in our database to alert you of when the Gym re-opens." Seeing the disappointment in the usually shining blue eyes nearly caused her heart to break. Thinking quickly, the nursing pokegirl attempted what she thought might appease the young tamer. "However the Sadie polken day festival will happen in a few days, so you are welcome to stay until then. I believe that even the Kujaku ranch has a few girls that are attending." The declaration still did little to lift the mood of the tamer, so she decided to break the decree of her superior. Leaning forward after looking around, the pink eyed pokegirl whispered to the pair in a conspiratorial manner. "Also, the mayor is having a private auction later today. He is asking the local tamers to bring a rare girl to trade for one of the town's treasures. Although it is legally open to everyone, the mayor doesn't want the treasure in the hands of an outsider, so the location and time is a secret. But I can give you the location to make up for the Gym being closed. Does that sound fair to you?"

The blonde mulled over the information before a bright smile lit up the pokecenter. "Thank you for everything Claire-san. That is great. I'm curious about the treasure so I can't be too much of a teme about not getting what I want. Oh, and one more thing. Where do I go to trade some girls for SLC? I would like to get a little more money in my account."

The blue haired maiden had listened silently to the entire conversation. But the mention of trading girls helped to break her out of her trance. Turning to her former classmate, the Hyuuga sent him a scandalized look. "Naruto-kun how could you? Why would you trade your girls so soon? I thought you wanted to build a strong team. Why would you give up on those girls that you caught already?"

Shaking his head in exasperation, the blonde refocused on the former member of team 8. Hinata, I'm not giving up on anyone. I never expected to keep all of the girls that I caught. We need supplies and this is the quickest and safest way to do that. I plan on keeping some, but the rest are needed to get what we need to get done, done." I thought she would understand this after being subject to the machine. Maybe I gave her a little too much credit.

"Ano, I know what you mean Naruto-kun. But just trading these girls like this feels wrong."

"Hinata, you know our circumstances. We have to do what we must…even if we don't like it."

The pale eyed tamer frowned as the unspoken words hit her. Why does it have to be this way. This is almost as bad as having to kill in order to be a shinobi. I don't want to trade any girls, but we'll see how things go."

The clearing of a throat alerted the pair to the fact that they weren't alone. "Mr. Naruto, to answer your question, you can trade your girl almost anywhere or with anyone. You two must be beginners. You can trade your girls here at the pokecenter or at the local pokemart or pokestore. You can also trade and transfer your girls to any trainer you meet, without the need for a salvage battle. You can even trade you're girls online." Seeing the confused looks on the pair, the Nurse Joy sighed in exasperation. "How about this, you two head to the local pokestore and see what you need and are willing to trade for. Just look around and remember what you want and how much everything will be. These are the keys to your shared suite, room 307 in the west wing. And take these directions to the private auction later today. Come back ten minutes before you go there to collect your pokeballs. I'll meet up with you tonight to answer any questions that you couldn't figure out today." _And maybe take you up on that offer_. "Does that sound fair to you?"

Glancing at one another briefly, the two nodded before collecting their pokeballs and heading out of the store to do the bane of every warm blooded male.

They were going shopping.

***Pokedex entry***

**EVA, the Fox-Squirrel Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Animorph, Humanoid  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** berries, nuts, common Pokéchow  
**Role:** pets, guard animals, distractions, and domestics  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Quick, Aura of Cute, Tackle, Leap, Sand Attack, Dodge, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer  
**Enhancements:** fur, capability of evolving to an elemental form, Enhance Speed (x5)  
**Evolves:** Flarea (Fire Stone), Vaporita (Water Stone), Joltina (Thunder Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone), Chippyna (Diamond Stone), Marmotte (battle stress or Round Stone), Espea (normal; trigged in the day or Sun Stone), Umbrea (normal; triggered at night, or Moon Shard), Evangelion (Angel Stone), Omegan (Dark Stone & Mana Crystal), Gel Belle (after three tamings with a Slimette), Glace (Ice Crystal in cold conditions)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Eva, the fox-squirrel Pokégirl, is furry and cute and fairly popular. They are loyal, affectionate, and fairly intelligent. Many have been trained to be good domestics and enjoy being helpful in almost any regard. They respond well to affection, and their possibility of evolving into one of their elemental forms gives them good combat potential. Evas also have a bad reputation that they have only slowly begun to overcome due to what happened in the Orange Continent.  
On the Orange Continent, about twenty years after Sukebe's disappearance, an attempt to evolve an Eva using an Angel Stone resulted in the continent's almost complete destruction. Now the Orange Islands have a "No Evas Allowed" policy, though most people don't know why other than "Evas are bad luck."  
It is thought that Sukebe created this girl to mainly act as a distraction in the war. A small group would approach an intended target (be it a base or a battalion) and attack. The aura would assist in their retreat. It would lull enemies into a false sense of pity and chivalry (as human males are wont to do) and allow for the group's safe escape. While the reason this girl's evolution abilities still remains unknown for the most part, it continues to undergo research.  
There appearance despite their attitude and/or demeanor is that of something cute and fluffy. They have slight builds with heights generally from 4' to 4'6". Slim waists that slope gently into their slightly flared hips from which their fluffy tails spring. Their ears are located on the top of their head with fur that matches their body fur, which tends to be a rich brown color. They are comfortable with their rather thick fur coats, it being thickest around their necks giving them a mane of sorts which tends to be a light tan in color, and shortest near there breast (which can range anywhere from a meager A-Cup to a nice C-Cup) and their vaginas. It has been said by many Eva tamers that their ears and the base of their tails are the most sensitive 'hot spots' on their bodies. Their gentle doe-like eyes (which are generally a deep brown like their hair) will greatly increase their Aura of Cute attack's effectiveness if they are looked into while the attack is performed. As for the differences between Domestic and Feralborn Evas there are not many to note aside from perhaps a slightly thinner fur coat in a domestic bred one (As she would not need to protect herself from the elements.) Feralborn have the development of short claws to assist in their survival in the wild.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I'm back sooner that even I expected. This is by far the largest chapter that I have ever written. It's atleast twice as long as the average chapter. I hope you enjoy this and the quick turn around. Number 7 is already in the works. Thank you for the few of you that have reviewed so far...it does mean alot.

-until next time

Exiting the pokecenter, the duo saw for the first time how many different pokegirls and tamers were in town. There were many, of different breeds and types walking with their tamers. The most embarrassing of all, were that more than a few of the girls were completely naked. The teens navigated their way to the pokestore on the map given to them by Claire. They were a few yards away before being approached by a male seemingly in his twenties. He had dark brown hair and purple slit eyes. He was a little taller than the blonde warrior with a slightly stockier build. He wore a simple dark grey polo shirt and a pair of ripped black jeans. Around his right arm was wrapped thick belt like object. Beside him walked a pale skinned girl with an average bust. She wore a pair of red hakama pants and a form fitting white martial arts top that mysteriously bulged in odd places on her slender frame. Strapped to her side was a strange looking sword with an intricate wooden design. His slit eyes roamed over the former heiress before stepping in front of the blonde tamer.

"Hey, blonde kid. My name is Andrew and this here is Alice. I challenge you to a salvage battle!"

The slightly whiskered teen glanced around to make sure that the strange male was talking to him before taking in the features of the tamer and the pokegirl present. The blonde sighed as memories of what a salvage battle was came to the forefront of his mind. "I'm sorry…Andrew. But I have to decline your offer. Besides, my girls are being healed at the moment, so I don't have anyone to battle you with if I wanted to."

The brown haired teen frowned before pointing an accusing finger at the Jyuken user. "Stop being a coward. I can tell that you're new here. Sadie Polken's day is around the corner so you might get a girl for free soon. So don't worry about me taking one of your girls, you might be able to replace her. Besides, what about the girl you're walking with. Why not use her?"

Glancing at his former classmate, the blonde shook his head. "This is Hinata, and she's not a pokegirl. She's my friend and she's traveling with me. And besides, I already told you no."

The brown haired tamer was not used to not getting what he wanted. Being the son of the town mayor had its perks. Raising his voice in anger, the brown haired teen growled.

"Don't lie to me you little bastard. I know what a pokegirl looks like when I see one." Pulling out his pokedex, the boy frowned as the girl in question didn't register as any known pokegirl. Gritting his teeth, the boy shoved the red device back in his pocket. "I don't care what this thing says. My blood gift allows me to sense an aura or type of element on anyone I look at. You for instance seem to have a strong dragon pokegirl ancestry. More than I've ever seen actually. If it weren't for the fact that you're a guy, you could pass as a hidden pokegirl. And for some reason, I feel a tremendous vulpine presence around you." Pointing at the former leaf kunoichi, the boy glared harder at the blonde. "And that girl there has too much celestial energy not to be a pokegirl. No normal human female could register that strong as a celestial; the pokegirl genes would make her a pokegirl. And she is obviously past the age of threshold, so that can't even be used as an excuse. I don't know how you're cheating the sensors on my pokedex or why, but my eyes don't lie. I can even sense some weird distortion behind her! Now stop being such a coward and let's have our salvage battle!"

The pair looked around at the attention that the annoying tamer was attracting_. This bastard is gonna causes us more problems then he's worth if he doesn't shut the hell up soon_. "I already told you, Hinata is not a pokegirl and I don't have any on me!" The slit eyed teen opened his mouth to retort before the former shinobi growled; his eyes glowing blue. Reaching forward, he roughly grabbed the shocked male by his shirt and pulled him close; causing the pokegirl at his side to grip her sword handle. Leaning his mouth toward the suddenly nervous tamers ear, the former jinchuriki whispered with such malice that the slightly taller teen shuddered involuntarily. "I don't know what your deal is and I don't care. If you don't leave me and my friend alone, I will destroy you!"

Hearing the whispered declaration, the former Hyuuga heiress gasped in shock_. When did Naruto-kun get so…vicious_?

The blonde focused his killing intent at the now quivering tamer in anger. Yet a firm hand on his arm broke his concentration. The blonde released the slit eyed tamer and growled loudly. Whipping around to face the owner of the offending hand, glowing blue eyes were met with stern brown ones. The green haired lady in question had her right hand firmly grasping her holstered revolver. As she spoke, her eyes never left the intense stare of the former jinchuriki.

"Is everything alright over here Andrew?"

"Y-yeah Jennie, everything is fine here. Just trying to get this little outsider to tell the truth."

Frowning, the law enforcing pokegirl released the lightly whiskered teen and rose to her full height. "Oh, so he's lying to you now, is he? He may not be aware of the new law of Viridian city, but we know what to do with liars and they will accept the consequences of their actions. Go ahead and pick which one you want Andrew, I'll make sure he complies."

The former classmates stared confusedly at the law enforcing pokegirl before the blonde asked the burning question.

"Ok, what is this law that you're talking about, and what are these so called consequences?"

"The new law is that anyone that willfully deceives another in the town is subject to lose a pokegirl of the victim's choosing. The mayor passed this law to help make Viridian city a safer and more honest town."

It took a moment, before the blonde registered what was said. After realizing the situation, the blonde's eyes began to glow even brighter, and his shoulders began to ache. Not caring about either phenomenon, the offended teen took a step towards the green haired pokegirl in outrage.

"What kind of shitty town is this? You take pokegirls because of a lie…that wasn't committed? That's no less than stealing!" The roaring blonde caused many in the town to stop and stare at the escalating situation. The Officer Jennie pulled out her revolver and pointed it at the enraged teen. The pale pokegirl Alice crouched in anticipation for a fight while pulling out her exotic blade and the brown haired teen fingered several pokeballs just in case. The tense situation was halted as a soft voice permeated the air.

"Ano, I think this may have been a big misunderstanding. Officer Jenny-san, Andrew-san insisted on a salvage battle." The green uniformed pokegirl sent the slit eyed tamer an annoyed glare. "After Naruto-kun declined, and told him that he didn't have any pokegirls with him, this whole situation happened. We tried to explain that I'm not a pokegirl or a member of his team, but he refused to listen."

The uniform wearing pokegirl kept her gun trained on the blonde but thought the situation over carefully before responding. "So, you say that you're not a pokegirl. Can you prove it?"

Blushing, the blue haired maiden reached into her pocket and produced her pokedex. Showing the tamers information to the Jenny, she smiled serenely. "Does this satisfy you pokegirl-san?"

Although she wanted to help Andrew, the information was undeniable. Turning to the shocked son of the mayor, the Officer Jenny sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Andrew, but they are correct. She is a recognized tamer and thus is not a pokegirl or at least a member of his team. You know the penalty for accusing someone of lying and being found false yourself." Turning from the suddenly dejected tamer, she faced the two foreigners with a scowl. "Per our laws passed by the mayor of Viridian city, as victims of a false allegation you are both permitted to choose a pokegirl from Andrew's team as compensation. Please scan his pokeballs and make your decision."

Before the former jinchuriki could take a step forward, his normally quiet former classmate spoke up.

"We don't want to take any pokegirls from Andrew-san. It was a mistake that we would simply like to forget. Thank you for the offer anyways."

The surprised citizens of Viridian city gasped at the unheard of denial. Very few people would pass up free pokegirls. The value of even a common pokegirl to trade was simply too high. The tamer and two pokegirls eyes widened in shock at the words of the soft spoken maiden. Attempting to regain her composure, the law enforcer stepped forward.

"Ms. Hinata, your kindness is a unique quality in today's world. However no good deed will go un-rewarded." Reaching into her breast pocket, the green haired pokegirl retrieved a pen and pad of paper. Quickly scribbling a note and repeating it on a second sheet of paper; the uniformed pokegirl handed each a slip. "Those are express decrees from the governing body of Viridian city. All purchases for you and your friend will be 50% off for the duration of your stay here. Simply show this paper to any vendor, and they will comply." Bowing to the two tamers, the Jenny spoke with a softness that would have seemed foreign a few minutes before. "No one likes to lose a close companion, so we appreciate your understanding and hope this small token of ours can demonstrate that."

Spinning on her heels, the Officer Jenny holstered her weapon and walked away from the pair of dimensional travelers in order to continue her patrol. The duo walked away from the still stunned son of the mayor and entered the pokestore. They were determined to at least look at something before the private session started.

xxxxx

The pair entered into the large pokestore and looked at the various rows of shelving. A single human looking female sat at the counter of the store looking on in interest. She had watched the confrontation from the window and was more than intrigued. Speaking up as her job dictated, the light brown haired teen greeted the pair.

"Hello and welcome to the Viridian city Pokestore. How may I help you?"

The blue eyed male looked at the young cashier before his eyes began to roam the store. "Oh, we're just looking at the moment. We have somewhere to be in a few minutes, but we wanted to look at your items and their prices. So, can you point me in the direction of your healing items please?"

The hazel eyed female smiled at the exuberance of the young man, the young cashier pointed to the opposite side of the store. "Sir, we have the full compliment of healing items, from basic potions to PPU's. Please look down the hall and ask don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions."

Nodding, the blue eyed tamer hurried down to the other side of the store, ideas and scenarios already swimming through his mind.

Turning to the blue haired maiden the hazel eyed female blushed at the attention given to her. "Um…is there something that I can help you with?"

Smiling serenely, the pale eyed beauty gestured to the display case in front of her. "Yes, could you explain to me what the standard rates of exchange are for pokegirls and SLC? And maybe how far SLC usually stretches?"

The brown haired female stared for a moment before answering. "You two must be rookie tamers. You must have never traded a pokegirl before. I could explain the entire process, but it would take longer than your friend said that you had. Instead…take this. It-it's not much, but this book should explain how things work. This guide is the most up to date concerning the different cities and values of type and rarity."

The Hyuuga nodded in gratitude toward the generous stranger. "Thank you…I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name."

Blushing deeper, the young cashier was confused by her sudden bashfulness. "My name is Lina, and I know your name is Hinata. I hope the gift will be useful to you."

The blue haired tamer looked on in confusion. "Gift? I didn't know that this was a gift. I…thank you. As a custom of my family, no gift can be received without another given. Please, allow me to buy you something in return."

The brown haired maiden's eyes widened in surprise. She waved her hands franticly to ward off the suggestion. "Um…N-no, you don't have to do that. I couldn't accept."

The former heiress shook her head gently at the denial. "I'm sorry Lina-san, but you have already given me a gift. It would be a disgrace for me not to return your generosity."

The hazel eyed cashier could feel her resistance crumbling at the honest admission. But her true reason for rejecting the gift could not be denied. "I really am sorry Ms. Hinata. I would desperately like to accept your gift, but…my tamer would never allow it. The only things that I own are the items that I can hide on my person. He never saw a reason to grant me anything of value since he says that my only worth is in this shop."

Pale lavender eyes widened at the information. _She's a pokegirl? But she looks so normal_. "Wow, I didn't know that you're a pokegirl. Does your owner really not value you so?"

The now revealed pokegirl looked down in shame. "I'm not a very good fighter. My tamer inherited this store myself and another pokegirl from his late father recently. He plan's to sell the store soon, once his combat team is ready. Before his father died, he was heavily involved in both legal and underground pokegirl battles."

Shaking her head at the situation, the Jyuken user glanced around the store. "Ano, I don't have much, but I believe that I can afford this jacket here with my 50% discount. I would like to buy this for you."

She could see the conflict in the mystery pokegirl's eyes, and her heart nearly broke at the thought. "This jacket isn't very large. You could just fit it under your outfit, and hide it when you get home. It can be our little secret. Please allow me to do this for you."

The conflicted pokegirl hesitated for a moment before carefully looking out the windows. With a nod, she removed her shirt revealing a plain white bra; and put the small shiny vest like jacket on. The grateful pokegirl barely had the time to re-adjust her shirt before a slender young male looking teenager burst through the doors. "Hey Lina, I'm just stopping by to let you know that I saw Carl on his way. He'll be here in a few minutes. So if you have any customers, they may want to finalize their purchases now." The dark haired adolescent looked around and finally took stock of the other people in the shop. "Hey, aren't you that Hinari chick that the townspeople are talking about?"

The hazel eyed pokegirl blushed in embarrassment at her young friends blunt words. "Chris…what have I told you about tact?"

The barely teenage youth's eyes lowered in supplication. "Sorry Lina, I was just curious."

The blue haired maiden had to hold her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "It's alright Chris. I'm not offended. And yes, I am Hinata. My companion and I were looking around for a bit…"

Before the female tamer could continue, her energetic blonde crush rushed up to the trio.

"Come on Hinata, we gotta go. Sorry about this everyone, but we have somewhere to be in a few minutes." Grabbing the hand of his now tomato shaded former classmate, the former leaf ninja rushed the two out of the store kicking up a small cloud of dust. The two remaining inhabitants of the store stared owlishly at the retreating duo. The blunt adolescent turned to the cashier in awe of the spectacle.

"Those two are not normal are they Lina?"

A small smile spread on the face of the hazel eyed pokegirl. "No, they really aren't Chris. But I guess that's what makes them special."

xxxxx

After retrieving their pokeballs from a suspiciously awestruck Claire, the duo attempted to follow the confusing directions given to them. It took several dead ends, and a few embarrassing moments, but the pair of former shinobi finally arrived at the designated meeting spot. They only had a few moments to slip into the underground enclosure before the doors were sealed shut. The pair opted to stay towards the back of the room and remain as inconspicuous as possible.

The blonde tamer looked around at the various potential traders in suspicion. _Some of these guys look legitimate, and others look like they could be Yakuza. Even that annoying bastard Andrew is here. What kind of honesty preaching mayor would hold an auction in a place like this_?

Unknown to the blue eyed tamer, his companion had a similar reaction. _This feels wrong somehow. What could possibly be so special that both the high society members and the seemingly underworld denizens would come together like this? I get a weird feeling that whatever the Mayor has to show is very important_.

Without warning, the door toward the front of the room opened, and a large man several inches taller than the former fox container entered. Next to the male was a mysterious looking woman wrapped in bandages. The man stepped up to a raised platform and stood next to a small table. Scanning the crowd with experienced eyes, the large man cleared his throat before speaking.

"Welcome tamers. I'm Mayor Anderson, and this is my bandame Cleo. I'm sure you are all wondering exactly what item I have up for trade today. I must tell you all, that I found this particular item over a year ago. Despite my and my top scientist's best efforts, we have been unable to activate this unique device. I'm not sure if it can be utilized or not. However, its unique status makes it valuable none the less. I will be trading this item for a pokegirl. I would like to let all know that I only want a rare pokegirl of a respectable level. You each will have an option to offer a single pokegirl at a time for consideration only once. If another has a more valuable pokegirl and is accepted as the current leading winner, your pokegirl will no longer be eligible. And furthermore…"

An obese man in a grey business suit couldn't hold his opinions any longer. "Yeah yeah Anderson. We get the idea. Bring out the damn item and get on with it already. I've got places to be."

The smile on the large mayor's face didn't slip, but his eyes did narrow slightly. He held out his arm to stop the bandage wrapped female's advance before answering the crowd.

"I see that you all get the gist of the idea." Reaching into a small bag, the mayor retrieved a sky blue pokeball. "This, ladies and gentlemen is a rare all blue pokeball. We aren't exactly sure what type of girl is in this pokeball, but we are certain that is a unique one. This girl seems to have a very high mastery over an elemental type, on the level of a high level pokegirl. I am sure that whoever can open this ball will be extremely happy with the discovery. I assume that the mere possibility is worth a single pokegirl?"

The eyes of the nearly obscure pair of shinobi in the back of the room widened in shock.

What the hell? Another one of my friends might be in that pokeball…I can feel that this is going to be a massive headache.

_I-I wonder who is in that ball? Could it possibly be…Neji-nissan?_

The blue eyed tamer turned slightly to whisper into his equally shocked companion's ear. "We're going to get that ball no matter what Hinata! So plan A is that we wait until only a couple of tamers are left bidding, and then we offer something up to win."

Nodding, the lavender eyed heiress thought about the wisdom behind his words. "Ano, Naruto-kun. What happens if we don't win? Is there a plan B?"

The blonde frowned as his face darkened considerably. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that Hinata-chan."

The mayor of the town's smile widened at the looks on some the faces of some of the tamers. "This is a once in a lifetime chance, is it not?"

The suit wearing man scoffed at the smiling administrator. "Whatever, stop the theatrics and let's get on with this."

Shaking his head, the village leader swept his arms towards the smirking man. "Well, since Sammy here is so anxious, we'll let him start things off." A round of chuckles permeated the air. "Sammy, what pokegirl do you have to offer first?"

The rotund man scowled before fingering the inside of his jacket. "Fine, I've got a level 18 Electabust…"

xxxxx

It had been 30 minutes, and the list of differing pokegirls grew. From low level rare girls to higher level uncommon ones; one by one the number of potential trading tamers dwindled. The pair of shinobi continued to watch on silently as only three tamers remained.

"Fine, this is my fifth pokegirl entry. I have a level 25 Bhooty that I'm willing to give up."

The mayor nodded for perhaps the hundredth time that afternoon, confirming that the Bhooty was the newest leading pokegirl. "A very good bid my son. That Bhooty would be a fine choice."

The now sweating rotund Sammy laughed cruelly. "Stop favoring your little bastard. I've got a level 25 Elephunk for trade."

The brown haired son of the mayor's shoulder's slumped in defeat. _I only have one pokegirl left. And…I just can't give up Alice_.

The large male smirked victoriously, before a black haired male spoke up. "I'm willing to trade my level 26 Giltletric."

The mayor nodded briefly indicating that the newest entry was indeed the best choice of the moment. "Carl, owner of the local pokestore has offered his powerful level 26 Giltletric." Are there any others that wish to challenge this admission?" The large suit wearing male hesitated, weighing whether his final pokegirl was worth the trouble. Sensing his indecision, the mayor continued forward. "If no one else has a pokegirl that they wish to offer; the winning selection is…"

"Ano, I have a level 26 Youma that I would like to offer."

The majority of the room whipped their heads around at the blue haired owner of the declaration. Anderson frowned while Andrew's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto and Hinata. Attempting to diffuse the situation, the mayor cleared his throat before speaking.

"I am sorry madam, but this is a private auction. I'm not sure how you know of this meeting or how you got here; but only those that are invited are allowed to attend."

Smiling, the former heiress stepped directly out of the shadows of the room. "Actually Mr. Anderson, I was under the impression that this auction is open to everyone. Or was that a lie that I heard?"

Scowling at the trap that his own laws had placed him, the mayor considered his options. _I could always attempt to lie and ban these two. But then I run the risk of someone in here siding with them to get back at me, and giving up one of my own pokegirls is out of the question. Or I can see where this leads. I'm sure that both Carl and Sammy have one more pokegirl up their sleeves. And with two rookies like them, I'm sure they can't have anything that can trump Carl or Sammy_. "Very well; I will allow the submission of the level 26 Youma. I assume that it is the same Youma with the bounty over its head?" The blue haired maiden nodded confirming the mayor's suspicion. _This proves that these two are definitely abnormal. No rookie tamer could catch a rogue Youma of that level_. "Since it is the first infernal offered, and a fairly well leveled one as well, the Youma takes the lead."

The dark haired male glanced down at his last pokeball. _I wish I had that Youma; she would be perfect to round out my team. I'll just try to get that blue ball with my last girl. Forgive me Sharon_. "I would like to enter my last entry. I have a level 30 Armsmistress available. She comes equipped with a steel jacket enhanced armor meld from my personal store and an enhanced blade."

The crowd that up to this point was watching the new twist with interest gasped at the pokestore owner. The Armsmistress was Carl's alpha, and his pride and joy. Being the first pokegirl he received and trained constantly. He even allowed her to stay out of her ball most of the time. To offer her up was seen as a move of complete desperation.

The large male's eyes widened as his previous rival raised the stakes. There was only one pokegirl that he could offer that could trump the Armsmistress. _I don't want to give up Carmen. She is by far probably the most powerful pokegirl in this town. But that little bastard must know something about that ball. There is no way he would part with his precious Sharon without a damn good reason_. As the suit wearing man took a breath to offer his final choice, a soft voice broke through the muttering.

"As my final submission, I would like to offer my level 35 Donna."

All muttering in the crowd ended as the words exited the former heiress's lips.

_A Donna? How the hell could a rookie like her catch one of those? They are said to be nearly impossible to catch! Although I may not want to, the chance to get such a rare pokegirl is too good to ignore. I don't think even Sammy has anything to top that pokegirl_.

The rotund tamer glanced down at his pokeball in resignation_. That proves it for me. These two strangers have got to know something about that blasted blue pokeball that I don't. No one but a complete idiot would give up a Donna on a whim. Sorry Carmen, but this has to be done_. The now profusely sweating obese man took a deep breath before speaking in a shaky voice. "That is one heck of an offer. But I think it's time I brought this little game to a close. Mayor Anderson I offer Carmen, my Magmammary. Just to clarify, she is a level 38. I trust that this should be the most rare and powerful girl available here."

The pale eyed beauty sighed in defeat. _I definitely don't think my Angel is valuable enough to override that last offer; not that I would offer her unless we had no choice. I guess it's all up to you Naruto-kun_.

If the offer of Sharon was a shock, the offer of Carmen the enforcer; the muscle of the underworld nearly caused a group cardiac arrest. It was widely known that Carmen the enforcer was the most powerful pokegirl in Viridian city. She and she alone helped to ensure that Sledge Hammer Sammy, as he was nicknamed, remained the spot of top dog in the city's underworld; a position that settled his authority directly under the Mayor himself for supremacy. Many in the crowd began to become restless, wondering and muttering about exactly what was in the blue ball to warrant such a bold move. A move that could shake up the very foundations of Viridian City.

Mayor Anderson could simply not believe his luck. In under an hour, he had gone from the hopes to gain a strong new pokegirl for his city, to possibly owning the key to both the administration and the underworld. _The question of whether Carmen is the winner is obvious. No one could possibly have a more powerful or rare girl that could surpass_…

For the first time during entire the process, the former jinchuriki cleared his throat. He walked out of the shadows and up to the center of the stage and stared up at the mayor on the raised platform. Making his decision, the blonde simply unhooked a single pokeball form his belt and raised it towards the stunned mayor as the crowd watched in complete silence.

"I believe that this girl should be enough to settle this dispute. I'll take my blue pokeball now."

The mayor stared incredulously at the bold and ridiculous attitude of this stranger. "I'm sorry foreigner, but I believe the contest has been decided. Sammy has offered his rare and powerful Magmamary; she is the most powerful girl in our city. Now I'm sure that whatever you have to offer is nice, but I doubt it could compare to the mighty Carmen."

The blonde shrugged his shoulders with indifference. "The Magmammary is a rare girl indeed. But I think my level 40 Beshemoth should be the winner. She is extremely rare and more powerful as well."

A pin drop could have been heard from across the city at the silence that permeated the room.

_He has a fucking Beshemoth? How did he get one of those?_ The slit eyed male shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if the blonde had accepted his challenge.

_Those two are definitely not your average rookie tamers. Even with Sharon, I never stood a chance. Well at least I won't lose anyone now. And maybe I can talk to his friend to see what I can do to get that Youma_.

The large male slumped in one part defeat and the other relief. _So, they have a pokegirl that is potentially more powerful than Carmen. I think I'll have the boys keep an eye out for these two. There's know doubt that that spineless Anderson is going to take the bait. I guess I'll have to focus on getting Carmen stronger so that we can maintain our position in this town_.

The Bandame was forced to reach down and pick up the chin of the now frozen mayor. Knowing that the decision had already been made, she carefully accepted the pokeball before scanning it with her statuesque tamer's pokedex.

******BESHEMOTH, the Mountain Ruler Pokégirl Level 40**  
**Type:** Near Human Anthropomorphic (Ungulate)  
**Element:** Rock/Electric  
**Frequency:** Very Rare (mountainous regions)  
**Diet:** Stone, fruits and vegetables  
**Role:** Guardian, heavy assault force, Mountain combat  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Bug, Fire, Ice, Poison, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Plant, Rock, Fighting, Ground  
**Attacks:** Harden, Unmoveable, Quake, MegaWave, Shock Spike, Rage Shock, No Sell, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Spark, Lightning Bolt, Lightning Punch, Lightning Kick, Luminaire, Thunderclap  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Balance (x5), Enhanced Durability (x17), Enhanced Leaping (x10), Enhanced Olfactory Senses, Electrical affinity, Rock affinity  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Billie (struck by lightning while at 2500 feet or higher above sea level, charged Thunder Stone, other evolutionary methods currently being researched)  
Beshemoths are a rare type of mountain-dwelling Pokégirl. So rare are they, that it's presumed they existed long before, but simply were not discovered until recently. Still, it is considered a sign of bad fortune to see a Beshemoth while travelling a mountain. For that means you have entered the territory of a very powerful, very hard-to-hurt Pokégirl.  
Beshemoths are towering Pokégirls. Nine feet in height, they are also heavily muscled, to the point where they can make an Amachamp look as slender as an Acrobabe. They retain the goatlike faces of Billies, but there is a fiercer look to them, their incisors becoming thick fangs. They gain a large, fin-like crest on their backs which is flexible enough to bend up against their backs when they lay down. The crest acts as a lightning rod of sorts, allowing them to send charges of electricity to their horns, tails, or fists. Their tails become thicker, the end swelling up and growing spikes. They are brutal Pokégirls in battle, using headbutts and lashing out with their horns, using their electricity like a bludgeon to defeat their opponents. They are very territorial, and don't like it when someone is in home. They will assault anyone they perceive as an intruder until they leave or are killed. Whichever comes first.  
Beshemoths were a mystery for years after their discovery. No one knew where they came from, people just knew that they were dangerous. They would attack travelling parties and drive them down the mountains, chasing them away from the peak. Aerial surveys were attempted to see what Beshemoths were protecting so ferociously, and after several attempts, a lone Pidgey was able to slip through and get past the Beshemoth she and her harem sisters were fighting to the top of the mountains.  
What was discovered was counted among the greatest post-Sukebe discoveries of all time: several mountaintop fortresses apparently used by Sukebe himself during the Revenge War. Several of the Beshemoths guarding the fortresses were captured and Tamed, making them more willing to cooperate with the Tamers wanting to investigate the fortresses. Especially after they were given fruits and vegetables, which Beshemoths apparently adore and consider the finest of treats. A Beshemoth named Edwina, in the harem of famous female tamer Nina Valerosa, was known for her love of anything with potatoes in it.  
Inside the labs were several teleporters, the technology being reverse engineered to create the earliest known transporters. In addition to this, there were detailed reports of the actions of several early breeds of Pokégirls during the Revenge War, including the Beshemoths. The ancestors of the Beshemoths that had been Tamed were created by Sukebe to guard the mountainside fortresses. During this expedition, the pre-evolutionary form of the Beshemoth was discovered when a storm on the mountain produced a lot of lightning, two of the Billies being used as guides getting struck and evolving. Since then, other methods of evolving Billies into Beshemoths are being researched. The electrical surge of a lightning bolt serves to galvanize and harden their bodies, creating the change from ground-type to rock-type, so after some testing, a Thunder Stone super-charged with electricity was found to evolve a Billie into a Beshemoth as well. Other possible methods are being researched.  
Beshemoths are ferocious fighters, especially when feral. They are hard to control when infuriated or protecting something they have been assigned to guard. But amazingly, when Tamed, they are surprisingly gentle, quiet Pokégirls outside of battle. So gentle are they when not fighting, that even Pokékits feel relaxed around them. When they start growling and sparking, however, it's best to clear the area and just let the Beshemoth fight. Beshemoths and Hounds have a great respect for each other and will cooperate in protecting shared territory. Other mountain based Pokégirls, such as Mountain Cats, brown Chocobos, and Pumaras, get along well with Beshemoths as well. In some cases, packs of Feral Hounds or other mountain-based Pokégirls have been seen working with a Beshemoth when attacking mountain travellers.  
The only real exception to the rule of mountain-based Pokégirls working well with Beshemoths is the Giantess. The two breeds have an intense rivalry, and will fight any time they see one another. So intense are their battles that they sometimes cause avalanches. Because of the threat Giantesses pose, most Tamers in mountainous areas actively seek out the protection of a Beshemoth. Ferals, surprisingly, can be bargained with for Taming & protection by being given large amounts of fruits and vegetables, enough for a full meal. Beshemoths do not retain their previous form's need to wear climbing gear, as they are strong enough now to simply dig their fingers into the side of a mountain to climb up it.  
In terms of Taming , Beshemoth's retain a Billie's love of bondage. Because of their strength, it's also a practical necessity. They enjoy Tamers who can dominate them without the use of a Domina-type, and have great respect for Tamers who can Tame them with as little use of toys as possible.  
So far, no cases of Thresholding into a Beshemoth have been recorded. People are actually rather grateful for this, as Beshemoths, while powerful additions to any harem, are rather difficult to bring down due to their astonishingly high endurance. Very few people actually want more of them, and some mountainside travel agencies have placed high rewards for anyone who can flush out and drive a Beshemoth from the area. It's assumed that with their strong connection to mountains, Thresholding into a Beshemoth might happen in mountainous regions, but it has not happened yet.  
Confirming that it was indeed the real deal, she carefully picked up the mysterious blue ball and placed it in the awaiting tamer's hand. As she watched the pair of rookies exit the room, a single thought permeated her mind.

_He actually caught a level 40 Beshemoth with an ordinary pokeball. What kind of monster must he have to have beaten that? It must be incredibly powerful in order to subdue a Beshemoth enough to be caught by such a weak pokeball_…

xxxxx

The traveling partners barely made it twenty yards out of the room before they were stopped by a sprinting Andrew. The heavily breathing, bent over male took a moment to catch his breath before he stood to his full height. His eyes lingered for a few extra moments on the former leaf kunoichi before he regarded the male traveler.

"Mr. Naruto, I'm glad I caught up to you. I wanted to let you know that there is a reward for the capture of the Beshemoth on junction peak. By the authority of the mayor of Viridian City; you are to receive 25,000 SLC for sighting the feral and 200,000 SLC for capture. If you would please hand me your pokedex, I can facilitate the transfer of funds."

The blonde scrutinized the fidgeting older male for a moment before handing over his orange pokedex. After the transfer was complete, the slit eyed teen turned to the former kunoichi. "And you Ms. Hinata, there was a reward for the capture of the rogue Youma as well. By authority of the mayor of Viridian City, you are to receive 50,000 SLC for the capture of the rogue Youma that terrorized the tamers in the Viridian path. Please hand me your pokedex so that I can transfer the funds."

After the transfer was complete, the female tamer reached for her pokedex. The older male held the pokedex for a few seconds longer than necessary, grazing his fingers against her hand. The faintly whiskered teen growled at the action causing the brown haired male to remove his hand in fear.  
_What the hell is with this guy? He's checking her out, and flirting with her! He better not try anything if he knows what's good for him!_

_Andrew-san is being a little to forward here. And Naruto-kun growled for me! Maybe…maybe there is still hope_…

The still annoyed blonde stepped forward, cutting off the amorous mayor's progeny view from his former classmate. "Is there something else that we can help you with Andrew-san?"

A voice from behind the startled male spoke up in his stead. "I actually would like to make a trade." The dark haired pokestore owner strode forward, standing next to the nervous son of the mayor and faced the only present female tamer. "Ms. Hinata, I am greatly impressed by your diverse range of pokegirls. As such, I would like to trade for the Youma that you captured."

The blue haired maiden nodded, wondering what the new tamer had in mind. "And what do you have to offer?"

"Well, for that Youma of yours, I could offer you an Ingenue. And I'll throw a Tomboy in for good measure. How does that sound?"

Before Hinata could respond, the slit eyed male spoke up in her place. "You can't be serious Carl. I know that their rookies and all, but trying to scam them like this is disgusting. To get a Youma like that, you have to give up more than an Ingenue and a Tomboy_." Maybe if I side with them, the blonde will lower his guard and let me take his beautiful friend out on a date_!

The owner of the pokestore gave his fellow citizen a withering glare. With a deep breath, he faced the pair once again. "I guess little Andrew has a point. I own the pokestore in town as you may have heard. In addition to the two pokegirls I offer a complete set of great balls for you and your companion, and any one item that you would each like as a gift for free. Does that sound acceptable?"

The lavender eyed female looked to her friend for advice who shrugged. Taking that as a yes, the former heiress nodded in the suddenly ecstatic store owner's direction. "Excellent! I would like to complete the transaction now if it's alright." _I'm am glad that I decided to ball all of my girls before coming to this meeting. This is better than getting even that mysterious blue ball_.

The byakugan wielder nodded a second time before once again handing her device over for a transfer. Not wanting to wait, the store owner briefly scanned his pokeballs to confirm the correct girls before activating the transfer of pokegirls.

_Wow, Hinata's really is making a killing in this town. I'm glad that we got that deal; I already know what I want to ask for from his store_.

"Please come by the shop tomorrow before the Sadie Polken's day to receive your great balls and your gift. I will also give you both an additional 25% off any single item that you both purchase tomorrow. And take these blank pokedexes. They may come in handy for rookies like yourselves if something happens to your originals." The excited man eagerly handed over the pair of unregistered pokedexes. Bowing to the pair and giving a faint nod to his fellow citizen, the pokestore owner rushed off to get affiliated with his new girl.

Watching his friend leave, the brown haired tamer shook his head in exasperation before he turned back to speak further with the two mystery tamers. Noticing that they were no longer standing next to him, he looked up to see that they were already down the street.

_They left so quietly, I didn't notice them move. They are definitely more than what they show. Oh well, I'll have to ask Ms. Hinata out some time tomorrow_…

xxxxx

The pair of weary shinobi had finally reached their large suite in the pokecenter. Claire had winked at Naruto, causing the male to blush and his female companion to scowl. The main room was a spacious room with a large circular couch with four accompanying recliners, an eight person dinner table, a large television and a computer in the corner. Two doors on opposite sides of the room led to the pair of large bedrooms and private bathrooms. An additional bathroom was located near the front of the room. Once the general meeting room was locked, the two brought out all of their pokeballs.

"Hinata, this was one crazy day. I think we should introduce some of our newest pokegirls to each other before I open this blue pokeball. What do you think?"

The blue haired maiden nodded absently; her mind still on the wink from the Nurse Joy a few minutes before.

"Alright, you go first Hinata. But don't let any girls out that you don't think you want to keep as a part of your team. If you plan to trade them, it's best to not bond with them first."

The words of her crush broke her out of her mood. Smiling once again, the former heiress reached for all of her pokeballs. "I plan to keep all of the pokegirls that I have. So I'll let them all out one by one." Without waiting for a response, the female tamer released her girls as promised. Shira and Yvette both appeared one after the other. Seeing the two tamers, Yvette bowed low before standing near her mistress. Shira looked at Yvette curiously before refocusing on her tamer and prostrating herself on the ground until her forehead touched the floor.

"Hinata-sama, please forgive my weakness. I could not defeat that Youma, and I put you in danger. I humbly present my apology."

The pale eyed female blushed at the attention before kneeling down at the still prostrated Eva. "Please stand up Shira-chan. I'm not upset at you. That Youma was several levels higher than you, but you fought bravely. If you are upset with your performance don't be. Like Naruto-kun, you showed the desire to never give up. Naruto-kun and I will train you to get stronger, so don't upset yourself like this."

The brown furred pokegirl sniffled in appreciation before hugging her tamer. After a few minutes, the emotional pokegirl stood with her tamer and exchanged pleasantries with Yvette.

While the two got acquainted, the former kunoichi released her next pokegirl. Her blonde angel appeared in a shimmer of light. Blinking for a few moments, the green eyed girl scanned the people in the room before bowing to her new tamer.

"Blessed one, it is good to see you again." Turning to face the blonde male, the green eyed pokegirl blushed lightly. "And this strong warrior must be your traveling companion. I must say blessed one, you have excellent taste." The teens blushed at the words of the celestial. "By the way blessed one, my name is Ariel. It is an honor to serve with you." The Angel began a conversation with the other pokegirls in the room as the Hyuuga released her next pokegirl. A dark brown furred pokegirl with antlers appeared in from the next pokeball. The pokegirl smiled before rushing over to embrace her surprised tamer.

"Hello mistress. I see that you were able to capture me. I am impressed by your assortment of pokegirls." Disengaging from her tamer before she could get a word in, the Donna unabashedly walked over to the now growing harem to acquaint herself.

Shaking her head in amusement, the former kunoichi retrieved the final two pokeballs that she received in a trade. Opening the ball in her left hand, a small figure appeared in a flash. The pair stared at one another before a confused Hinata spoke up. "Chris? What are you doing in a pokeball? How…how did you get here?"

The blonde next to her had kept silent while his friend released her girls. He usually enjoyed attention, but wanted Hinata to bond with her own pokegirls without his interference. But seeing a thirteen year old boy come out of a pokeball through even him for a loop. "What is going on here? How did some little boy get stuck in a pokeball?"

The aforementioned 'Chris' bristled at the question. "What the hell are you talking about you big idiot? I'm a female!"

The talking in the room died down at the exclamation of the young looking pokegirl. Flipping out his pokedex, the blonde scanned the young woman looking pokegirl.

**TOMBOY, the Uncute Pokégirl Level 14**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon, Very Rare (feral)  
**Diet:** Human Norm  
**Role:** Construction, Heavy labor, Bodyguard  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Domination Attacks and pokegirls  
**Attacks:** Hammer Time, Yell, Smirk, Takedown, Counter, Headbutt, Body Slam, Leg Sweep  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Durability (x3),  
**Evolves:** Oni (Thunder Stone), Ogress (Normal), Love Dove (Bird E-Medal), Drag King (forced evolution), Duelette (holding a Mana Crystal + win a Duel Monsters Duel), Pirouette (devotion to martial arts, Water Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None  
One of the least beautiful Pokégirls to have been discovered, throughout the last three hundred years the Tomboy has existed. The only problem is that researchers just can't tell when they were first created, or by whom. There are no records of them fighting alongside Sukebe's forces during the Revenge War, but critics are quick to point out the possible reasons why. They aren't amazingly beautiful or curvaceous, they don't have any super-natural abilities. They are, for lack of a better term, as near human as a Pokégirl can get without being an Ingenue. The most outstanding physical feature of a Tomboy is simply the lack of any outstanding physical features. Though they are not, according to most humans, ugly, or built oddly, they are simply what they are. Mostly flat-chested compared to just about any other Pokégirl her size (no Tomboy has ever been recorded with larger than a low B-cup in breast size without the use of bloom powder), this is the source of several issues that the breed is much better known for. Their more masculine appearance (this varies with each individual, though commonly they can be seen with an Adam's apple or a broad chin. Some tamers claim to see them growing facial hair). Despite the fact that the Tomboy evolves into several popular forms, this part of her evolution is quite unpopular. One trend that tamers have noticed is that Tomboys prefer to wear clothes that are like a male tamer's, though why this is is simply unknown.  
The reason is the bipolar-like personality that most Pokégirls of the breed exhibit. They seem just like any human girl might be, complete with simple mood swings and enjoyment of many simple and more complex things. Some even enjoy the idea of learning with their tamer and harem sisters, and the breed gets along well with Pokégirls weaker than her. But just like every human, this breed has a trigger that seems to be genetically programmed into them that causes them to lash out verbally towards any that trigger it. Sweet and calm one minute, after the trigger is pulled, the Pokégirl seems to change instantly, like a bullet fired from a gun. The trigger is simply the introduction of anything that could be construed as perverted, whether this be public tamings, jokes, or even innuendo. The backlash from these triggers varies, as a matter of course, depending upon just how perverse the action is in the mind of the Tomboy herself.  
Just why this is is a mystery to researchers and tamers alike. Some researchers have speculated that after his Pokégirls started going over to the human's side, he designed the Tomboy to try and convince them to return, to denounce humans and wage war once more upon them. Others say that it was just Sukebe's madness gaining further hold. Or, perhaps, the breed is just a result of random genetic chance that forged into a personality war between that of a normal human girl and that of a Pokégirl with a libido that cannot be stopped. No matter the cause, the fact remains that when a Tomboy assumes that a taming is the topic of anything, she simply cannot stand it, either exploding or shutting up and responding how one may have read a girl from before the Revenge War might. The very breed as a whole may be quite perverted, but it is that part of themselves that they lock away, never to allow it to come out to be shown to even a tamer that they delta bond with. Their mind decries the body's passion. Over time, and with enough exposure to the subjects in question, it is estimated that their resistance to the modern taming situations will crumble. This theory has yet to pan out, however, as many Tamers evolve their Tomboy at some point, rather than be patient enough to see what could happen, as their anger towards what she considers 'perverse behavior' can quickly erode any basis for patience that a tamer might have with her.  
Conditioning Cycles are recommended to enforce mental programming, and have been known to lessen a Tomboy's anger. However, this method of 'fixing' a Tomboy lasts merely a few weeks to a month or two at the most before her 'issues' arise once more. NOTE: This method has been known to evolve a Tomboy into Drag Kings, and is not recommended for repeated uses as a result, unless this is a desired outcome. During an actual taming between a human and a Tomboy, it's a known preference among many of the breed that they wish for it to be done as quickly and with as little fanfare as possible. However... this is merely a facade that the breed is known for. In numerous psychic scans, most Tomboys love it when their Tamer plays with them, teasing them, and making them enjoy the taming. Romance is something that the Pokégirl breed adores and secretly wishes for, though most would rather die than admit it. Forced submission has a myriad of responses from Tomboys, from denied enjoyment to deep depression, humiliation, and/or rage. However, it is an effective counter to the Tomboy, as it puts the girl off balance and makes her easy to defeat. The Domina species tend to enjoy testing their skill on the Tomboy as a result, as they do with any spirited breeds they can get their whips on.  
Tomboys are known to be very good battlers and enjoy it more than almost anything in the world. It is one of those ways that she can truly express herself, her feelings, without thinking about it as she does with just about anything else. When a Tomboy is ready to battle, she is ready to go into battle completely, often capable of giving fighting type Pokégirls a run for their SLC. Sexual battles, on the other hand, are almost always ignored and considered a waste of time by the Pokégirl- ever since the creation of the Sex Leagues, there has never been a single Tomboy sex battler registered for any tamer, ever. In standard battles, this can be a major weakness to exploit in many leagues, which allow sexual techniques to be used in normal battles. The sudden switch in tactics may be too fast for a Tomboy to guard herself against completely, and so tamers must be constantly ready to warn her Pokégirl before it's too late.  
Feral Tomboys are very rare, and are a sight to behold. Since their conscious mind holds the psychosis that prevents them from being highly sexual, once that portion of their mind is gone -all bets are off. Sadly truly feral born Tomboys are an extreme rarities, as most of the feral cases are abandonment issues or runaways who've gone feral. There are no true Feral Tomboys that have ever been found, however, leading to a consensus that she is indeed a result of Pokégirl breeding. Those that go feral become sluggish, losing the ability to think very well, and so become little more than food for the more intelligent and aggressive feral breeds.

"Wow. Sorry, it's just that you don't look like…other…pokegirls. Plus, Chris seems kind of like a boys name to me…"

The fuming pokegirl was not so easily appeased. "Yeah, well I like to dress like this. I don't want perverts like you leering at me. And Chris is short for Christina…what are you like the class idiot or something?"

Blue eyes widened at the question, sputtering in an attempt to retort. But the room gasped at the dangerous aura surrounding the former heiress. Stepping forward, the normally smiling tamer glared at her now cowering pokegirl.

"Listen Christina, I am glad to have you as a part of my team. But no one calls Naruto-kun an idiot around me. He has gone through too much of that where we're from. And I won't have any pokegirl of mine insult him. Do you understand?"

The tomboy nodded mutely at her strange new tamer. _She sure is scary when she wants to be_.

Giving a firm nod, the dangerous aura of the female tamer disappeared. She blushed as intense blue eyes peered into her own. Her vision started to blur when the faintly whiskered teen gave her one of his true smiles. "Thanks for that Hinata-chan. You can go ahead and check out the last pokegirl that you have."

The wavering Hyuuga fumbled with her pokeball as her thoughts went haywire. "S-sure N-naruto-kun." The group of pokegirls snickered at their obviously flustered tamer before the last release button was pushed. A silver armored pokegirl appeared with only a pair of hazel eyes visible. The group stood confused as the hazel eyes widened upon gazing at her tamer. With a muffled voice, the surprised pokegirl spoke to her equally confused tamer. "Ms. Hinata? Is that you?"

The two tamers looked at one another for confirmation before the female of the pair crinkled her eyes in confusion. "Ano, I'm sorry pokegirl-san. But have we met before?"

The armored pokegirl cocked her head to the side in question before looking down at herself. A muffled sound between a gasp and a scream managed to escape from the armored mouth covering. "Wha…How did this happen? I just…" Taking a moment, the startled pokegirl closed her eyes and concentrated. To the astonishment of pokegirl and tamer alike, the silver plate-like armor began to fold in upon itself before disappearing into the now nude pokegirl completely. Opening her eyes, the now naked light brown haired teen blinked at the astonished looks she was given. The Tomboy of the group was the first to overcome her surprise and approach the familiar girl.

"Lina is…is that you?" The now revealed Lina nodded before enveloping her smaller friend in a desperate hug. "What happened to you Lina? And why do you think we're here in the first place?"

The nude pokegirl stepped back before regarding her younger friend. "That bastard Carl must have finally decided to trade us. Thankfully we were traded to someone like Ms. Hinata here. Hopefully, she can find some use for us."

"I thought I was trading for an Ingenue? I didn't know that you had armor. Why would he trade you if you looked like that underneath your clothes?" Her blonde crush decided to interject himself onto the conversation.

"I think you need to look at your pokedex Hinata. I don't think Lina here is an Ingenue any longer."

The blue haired maiden brought out her pokedex in confusion. Pointing it at her newly revealed pokegirl, the former heiresses eyes widened in shock.

**BATTLE ANGEL, the Knight Of Steel Pokégirl Level 24**  
**Type:** Very Near Human, Metamorph  
**Element:** Steel/varies with the item equipped  
**Frequency:** somewhat Rare  
**Diet:** varies, but mainly human-type food  
**Role:** armored warriors  
**Libido:** varies from Low to High  
**Strong Vs:** By Element  
**Weak Vs:** By Element  
**Attacks:** By Element  
**Enhancements:** By Element  
**Evolves:** None known at this time, speculated to evolve to Berserker in unknown conditions  
**Evolves From:** Ingenue with a Steel Coat (Trade Item)  
A Battle Angel is the ultimate in armored Pokégirls in terms of speed, firepower and cuteness, once they are equipped with an item and they start down their development path, it is nearly impossible to change their secondary element.  
A Battle Angel has two forms: armored, in which she looks like an armored knight in form-fitting armor; her second form is her naked body, the form she is tamed in. With concentration, the Pokégirl's armor folds and retracts into her body, where upon she looks exactly like a normal human girl. Most keep their hair long, interestingly, when they are armored, their hair is as tough as their armor. They are not restricted to being fully armored or naked, but with practice can select what portions are armored and which aren't, allowing them to appear as if wearing a bikini, shorts and a shirt, or merely showing their face, or anything in-between. If surprised, attacked or distracted they instantly revert to their fully armored form. Generally, their Libidos vary from individual to individual, and often depend on their attitude towards their Tamer. Most Battle Angels have a favored type of hand-to-hand weapon that they seek to be armed with, some extend this to a particular weapon that has special meaning to them.  
After transformation from an Ingenue into a Battle Angel, she has to be equipped with an Evolution Stone or she'll become a Steel/Normal type. Once equipped, she'll undergo a secondary 'evolution' path, much like an Eva. Their Feral state is relatively mild, merely intensifying their dominant personality characteristics, Steel/Ghost types become more timid, Steel/Fighting types become even more aggressive, etc.  
**Attacks shared by all:** Harden, Kick, Punch, Quickturn, and Cuddle  
**Depending on Personality two of the following:** Growl, Glare, Cheer, Roar, Leer  
**With experience:** Call Me Queen, Slice n' Dice, and Rage  
**All can learn the following Sword Techniques and use them with any weapon, including a 'bare' armored hand:** Slash, Cut, Carve, Parry, Deflect, Bonk  
**_Without an Evolution Stone: STEEL/NORMAL - The Battle Angel_**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Agility, Hyper Slap, Dodge, Trample, Quick Attack, and with experience, Hyper Quick Attack  
**Enhancements:** minimum of Speed (x6), Armor (x4), Strength (x4), Endurance (x2), Agility (x4)  
Typically they appear in steel or bronze armor, although the style and decoration are a matter of personal taste. Without any special element, they gain much greater speed and agility than the other types. Hair can be any color. They are guarded emotionally, and in battle they are either passive, trying to avoid an unnecessary battle, or extremely aggressive and eager for battle, there seems no middle ground.  
**_Evolution with a Thunder Stone: STEEL/ELECTRIC - The Electri-Cuter_**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Electric, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** Jolt, Electric Blade, Electric Blade Mark II, Lightning Punch, Lightning Kick, Thunder Bolt, with experience, Thunder  
**Enhancements:** minimum of Speed (x4), Armor (x4), Strength (x4), Endurance (x2), Agility (x2)  
Typically they appear in electric blue or neon yellow armor, although the style and decoration are a matter of personal taste. Hair color matches the color of the armor or starkly contrasts it. They are unrevealing emotionally, and are overly defensive in battle, although they are cantankerous. This often leads to passive-aggressive behavior. To avoid accidentally electrocuting their Tamer, they make liberal use of Jolt to discharge themselves and get their Tamer acclimated to their Electricity.  
**_Evolution with a Fire Stone: STEEL/FIRE - One Hot Knight_**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Ground  
**Attacks:** Warm Embrace, Burning Hands, Flame Sword, Flame Sword Mark II, Fire Punch, Fire Kick, Flame Sniper, Ignite  
**Enhancements:** minimum of Speed (x6), Armor (x4), Strength (x6), Endurance (x2)  
They typically appear in red, or flame colored armor, although the style and decoration are a matter of personal taste, and are typically baroque or absolutely plain. Hair color is almost always, red, yellow, or a mix or the two. They tend to be very prickly personalities, hard to control, but extraordinarily loyal once it is won. While their armor is usually uncomfortably warm to painfully hot, the girl inside is just pleasantly warm.  
**_Evolution with a Water Stone: STEEL/WATER - The Wet Knight_**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ground  
**Attacks:** Slick Stroke, Wet Jet, Water Sword, Water Punch, Water Kick, Water Spear  
**Enhancements:** minimum of Speed (x4), Armor (x6), Strength (x6), Endurance (x4)  
Their armor is typically blue, green, or black, the style and decorations are a matter of personal taste, often in a wave motif, or simulating fish scales. Hair color is almost always blue, green silver, or rarely, a mix or two or three. They are ordinarily peaceful and passive, more fun-loving and cuddly than their sisters. This doesn't mean they can't or don't enjoy a good fight.  
_One of the oddities in the Battle Angel's evolution._  
**_Evolution with a Moon Stone creates: STEEL/BUG - The Bugger of a Knight_**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** Sting, Rapid Sting, StringShot, Bite, Leap, Rollout  
**Enhancements:** minimum of Speed (x5), Armor (x6), Strength (x8), Endurance (x3)  
The sting attacks are based on the use of a weapon, usually a thrusting rather than a slashing weapon, this does not include using an aroused Tamer as a thrusting weapon. There are rumors they can also use Lunar Blade, but this has not been confirmed. Their armor can be any color from bright single colors to elaborate camouflage and usually gives them an insectoid or arachnid appearance. Unlike the typical Battle Angel, they are generally hairless. Some of the smaller such Battle Angels have wings and can fly, although slowly and awkwardly. Their passive nature makes them conform easily to their Tamer's will, only in battle and Taming do they seem to come alive, becoming incredibly ferocious and inventive.  
**_Evolution with a Leaf Stone: STEEL/PLANT - The Implant Knight_**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Flying, Ghost, Ground (their attacks), Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Ground (their defenses)  
**Attacks:** Thorn Cutlass, Leaf Shield, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Regenerate, Antitoxin, Lust Dust, at higher levels Bloom and Buttsprout  
**Enhancements:** minimum of Speed (x4), Armor (x5), Strength (x8), Endurance (x4), Agility (x2)  
Their armor usually appears in greens and browns, although some flavor the autumnal colors: patterns bright yellows, red, oranges, etc. Their armor often has a leaf pattern, depending on personal taste. Their hair is usually green or green-yellow, although if the armor is autumnal colors, normally their hair will be also. They are passive and retiring, until battle is joined, then they use overwhelming force. They also enjoy lying in the sun or sitting in woods. Their defenses are weak against Ground, while their attacks are strong against Ground.  
**_Evolution by Angel Stone: STEEL/MAGIC_**  
_There seem to be two types of Magic Battle Angels: Strong and Weak, or more accurately: Fighting and Cute, although neither should be underestimated. The Cute Knight, the Fighting Knight_  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dragon, Electric, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** none  
**Cute Attacks:** Smile, Absorb, Flare, Burst, Energy Blade, Magic Fist, Magic Kick, Dissolve, Barrier, Mana Bolt or Mystic Bolt, Dazzle, Heal, Cry, Hypnotize, Aura Of Cute, Foresight, Dumb Luck (only for defeating opponents without fighting), S.E.P., Performance  
**Fighting Attacks:** Smile, Cry, Reflect, Flare, Imitate, Recover, Magic Fist, Magic Kick, Aura Barrier, Barrier, Power Bolt, Shield, Teleport, and  
**One of the following:** Electric Blade, Flame Sword, Water Sword, Ice Blade, Psi-Blade.  
**One of the following:** Electric Blade Mark II, Flame Sword Mark II, Ice Blade Mark II, Psi-Blade Mark II  
_Note the Blade and Blade Mark II can use different elements. E.g. Electric Blade and Psi-Blade Mark II_  
**Enhancements:** Minimum of Speed (x4), Armor (x4), Strength (x4), Endurance (x2) The armor of a Cute Type typically looks like a party dress, brightly colored and very elaborate. This does not reduce its protective value or combat effectiveness a bit. Their hair can likewise be any color or style, bows and ribbons, even bells, can be expected. The Cute-type is friendly and open, although they seem to shy away from battle and even discord among a Harem, seeking another solution or reconciliation. If her efforts are obviously not successful, they intensify their search for a solution, the enemy is often defeated during this search (weapons fail, opponents shoot each other, a piano lands on the enemy Tamer, etc.) or by disabling actions by the Battle Angel. Once these tactics fail, she can be quite the combatant.  
The armor of a Fighting Type is more straightforward, usually white, sky blue or other 'good' colors and appears as heavy plate armor. Their hair can be any color, it is often severely, although attractively, styled. The Fighting-types are severe and distant, seeking battle against evil as a matter of honor. They will defeat any enemy as swiftly as possible, seemingly without pity or restraint. A Tamer who can get beneath their emotional armor will discover just how much they care about their colleagues and their enemies and seek to ease their pain.  
**_Evolves with Dark Stone: STEEL/DARK - The Dark Knight_**  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Dragon, Electric, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** Blur, Dark Punch, Dark Kick, Shadow Shot, Shadow Strike, Dark Blade, Dark Blade Mark II, Midnight, Shadow Walk (only within Midnight effect)  
**Enhancements:** Minimum of Speed (x4), Armor (x4), Strength (x6), Endurance (x2), Agility (x2)  
The armor of a Dark Knight is typically flat black, flat gray or other dark colors, the styling tends to be figure hugging and either simple or very baroque. Their hair likewise is of dark color. They often decorate their faceplate as if they were a Make-Up Artist Goth, or with a terrifyingly, inhuman image. They are often depressed and driven, sometimes to the point of melodrama or self-parody, seeking always to prove themselves. A Tamer who is able to get past their cynicism and get close to them will help bring out their wry or dry sense of humor. They are relentless, even obsessed, in the pursuit of enemies and bettering their fighting skills. They get along remarkably well with Zubutts, Golbutts, Sidekicks and Foxgloves, but not Vampires or Vampiras.  
**_Evolution by Ice Crystal: STEEL/ICE - The Cold Knight_**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Flying, Ghost, Ground, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Fire (severe)  
**Attacks:** Chilled Arousal, Simulacrum, Snow Storm, Ice Wall, Ice Blade, Ice Blade Mark II, Ice Punch, Ice Kick, Cold Snap, Heavenly Strike  
**Enhancements:** Minimum of Speed (x4), Armor (x6), Strength (x5), Endurance (x4)  
Their armor is typically white or ice-blue, and the styling tends to be austere although of Japanese rather than European style. Their hair tends to be white, silver or ice-blue. Normally they act as austere as their armor, but they are relentless in their pursuit of an enemy, or of a trusted Tamer's attentions. While their armor is as cold as most ice-types, the girl inside, while chilly, requires no special precautions for Taming.  
**_Evolves with a Psi Crystal STEEL/PSYCHIC - Psi-a-Knight_**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dragon, Electric, Fighting, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** Cry, Aura Of Cute, Teleport, Backstab, Flash, Hypnotic Gaze, Dominate, Double Team, Agility, Quick, Foresight, Armor, Fade, Psi-Blade, Psi-Blade Mark II, Heal, Aura Barrier, Confusion, Disable, Performance  
**Enhancements:** Minimum of Speed (x4), Armor (x4), Strength (x4), Endurance (x2)  
Their armor can be of any style or color, often it is a scintillating pattern that confuses and dazzles the viewer. Likewise, their hair can be any color, often several colors. With the styling of both their hair and armor, flamboyant is an understatement. They would call it battlemented, and others call it brassy or tacky. They are extremely confident of their abilities, often seeking to overwhelm opponents without having to actually fight them. They are very intent on making a name for themselves on their grand crusade, which varies with the individual. They will greatly favor a Tamer and harem who follow their morals and supports their crusading style.  
**_Evolves with a Venom Stone: STEEL/POISON - Knight To Die For_**  
_a.k.a. - Vixxen on Lust Dust in a can_  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** Sting, Rapid Sting (these two attacks are applied to weapons, punches or kicks), Needleshot, Sleep Powder, Love Sting, Lust Dust, Bloom, Buttsprout  
**Enhancements:** Minimum of Speed (x6), Armor (x4), Strength (x4), Endurance (x3), Agility (x6)  
Their armor is typically rust red, verdigris green, or another corrosion/unhealthy color. Their hair is either a sickly shade, seemingly dry and brittle, or vibrant, healthy, and brilliantly colored, by a color that does not appear in nature. Surprisingly playful for a Steel-type, they enjoy 'spreading the wealth' with Bloom and Buttsprout, although they will restrain themselves to the Tamer's harem and volunteers if asked. Fast rather than powerful, their giddy nature masks a tactical mind on par with their other evolutions, they use their abilities efficiently, then march off to claim their reward. Unlike the other Battle Angel evolutions where Libido varies from individual to individual, their Libidos are universally High and their nickname well earned.  
_Another of the anomalies in a Battle Angel's Evolution,_  
**_Evolution by the Heavy Metal: STEEL/FLYING - The Flighty Knight_**  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Fire  
**Attacks:** Feather Shuriken, Gust, Wing Buffet, Wingover, Dive, Mach Breaker, Wind Slash  
**Enhancements:** Minimum Speed (x12), Armor (x4), Strength (x4), Endurance (x2), Agility (x2)  
Their armor can be any color, but usually looks like metallic feathers. Unusual for a Battle Angel their hair is usually cropped short and appears more like feathers than hair. More easy going that most other evolutions of the Battle Angel, they love flying and prefer using the 'boom and zoom' tactic of diving on a target, attacking as they pass, and climbing away. They can fly while fully armored and can carry another person easily, but will not enjoy the resulting loss of speed and maneuverability, however slight.  
**_Evolution with a Dragon Scale: STEEL/DRAGON - The Drag'n Knight_**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Ice (severe)  
**Attacks:** Dragon Rage, Hyper Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam, Energy Blade, Recover, Magic Fist, Magic Kick, Shadow Strike, Aura Of Cute  
**Enhancements:** Minimum of Speed (x5), Armor (x10), Strength (x6), Endurance (x4), Agility (x4)  
This evolution's armor can be of any color or style, a pattern simulating scales or a solid primary colors are the most common. Their hair usually exactly matches the armor color and pattern. They are emotionally guarded, almost to the point of paranoia. Unless the Tamers has a high empathy rating and friendly attitude, a Drag'n Knight will be nearly impossible to Tame or control. In battle, they will attack relentlessly, until their opponent surrenders or is defeated. In Hyper Dragon Rage, they will attack until they win or they themselves are destroyed. They will often allow a target to flee, until battle is joined. A strong-willed Tamer is necessary to keep them under control.  
**_Evolves with a Mana Crystal: STEEL/GHOST - The Knight Life_**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** Energy Drain, Lick, Nightshade, Phase, Lure, Illusion, Fear Aura, Drain, Psi-Blade, Psi-Blade Mark II, Screech, Headbutt (note, this is the Knight sticking her head in a target's head, the effect is the same), Magic Fist, Magic Kick  
**Enhancements:** Minimum of Speed (x6), Armor (x4), Strength (x4), Endurance (x4), Agility (x4)  
The Knight Life's armor can be any color or style, however when the Battle Angel is completely armored, their entire body becomes slightly transparent and insubstantial. When unarmored they are completely indistinguishable from virtually human Pokégirls like the Ingenue or Megami. They are more shy and retiring that any of the other evolutions, attempting to avoid other people and Pokégirls unless they are confronted. A gentle Tamer can draw them out of their shell.  
**_Evolution with a Diamond Stone: STEEL/GROUND - The Dirty Knight_**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Ghost, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Water  
**Attack:** Dig, EarthQuake, Fissure, Ground Grip, Rock Throw, Mud Slap  
**Enhancements:** Minimum of Speed (x4), Armor (x8), Strength (x15), Endurance (x6)  
The armor of a Dirty Knight is colored in browns, tans, and earth tones, and the design is simple. Their hair is usually the same color as their armor. They are one of the few types who prefer to depend on their fists and feet instead of weapons, although they will use whatever weapon comes to hand. They seem very stolid and detached, although they feel and think very deeply. They take the most efficient route to the solution to problems and defeating opponents.  
_Evolution with a Dream Stone gives the Battle Knight her dream: _  
**_STEEL/FIGHTING - The Dream Knight_**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Ground, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Nipple Cripple, Fisting, Throwing Star, Mirror, Counter, Evade, Pose, Headbutt, Focus, Focus Energy, Backhand, Double Kick, Resist, Crushing Punch, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Legsweep, with experience, Chi Blast, Sabre Claw, Mega Punch, Hyper Kick, Explode  
**Enhancements:** Minimum of Speed (x5), Armor (x4), Strength (x5), Endurance (x4), Agility (x4)  
They armor of the Dream Knight can be of any color or style, a single color and a simple style are favored. Their hair color seems to have no relation to the armor color or style. They consider themselves the ultimate Battle Angel. They practice and seek out challenges to test themselves against, almost constantly. A Tamer must be willing to go along with their quest, or the Dream Knight will leave. A Tamer able to hold their own against the Dream Knight's unarmored form will gain their unconditional loyalty.  
"Oh…so when I gave you that steel jacket…"

The naked pokegirl concentrated, her silver armor appearing over her skin like a pair of shiny panties and sports bra. "I…I really must thank you Ms…err mistress Hinata. Because of your kindness, I am able to be useful. I won't have to spend my life stuck in a pokecenter."

"I'm glad to have you on board. Welcome to team Hinata Lina-chan."

The group of pokegirls converged on the two, talking and giggling with one another.

The former jinchuriki smiled warmly at the scene. _I'm happy for Hinata. I'm glad that she has a chance to build a team and have some real friends. Kami knows we both were short on them back at Konoha_. The blonde picked up a trio of pokeballs and walked to the opposite corner of the room before releasing the girls. The three pokegirls glanced around for a moment before focusing in on their tamer. The blue tinted newest member of the team decided to speak first.

"So, you're the tamer that caught me? I remember that battle…I'm impressed."

His alpha chose that moment to assert her position. "You should be impressed Frostwhelp. Naruto-kun is the most impressive tamer that I have ever heard of."

"You got that right Pan. Any tamer that can defeat you in hand to hand, and then outlast me in the sack on the same night is more than impressive. He's like a gift from Kami." The trench coat wearing pokegirl sauntered up to her tamer and planted a searing kiss on his lips. Ignoring her outraged alpha and the flushed newest member, the overly amorous pokegirl began to moan as she rubbed up against her tamer.

The ice wearing pokegirl was clearly out of her element. Here was a human who could reportedly defeat a Draco. A Draco that was strong enough to defeat _her_ despite being at a type disadvantage. And then could outlast a Nymph in the sack…what was he? The winged pokegirl was brought out of her musings by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't mind I would like to know if you have a name? Seeing the startled pokegirl shake her head in the negative, the blonde nodded to himself before continuing. Well, if it is alright with you, I would like to call you Koyuki. It is a name from a princess of snow I met a long time ago. I would also like to be the first to officially welcome you to team Uzumaki. We are few in number at the moment, but we will be the best!" Smiling, the blonde tamer led his group over to mingle with Hinata's. After a few minutes and some embarrassing comments (primarily by Anko) the group settled into a comfortable vibe towards one another. Feeling like the time was right; the blonde retrieved the light blue ball from his jacket pocket and the bright white from the seal on his vest before facing the group.

"Alright everyone, here's the deal. Some of you may know this, some may not but Hinata and I are not from this dimension. Because of a situation that I won't go into now, we were transported to this world. The reason that I am telling you this is because I discovered Hinata hidden in this here." The faintly whiskered teen held up the pure white pokeball in his left hand. Most of the pokegirls were shocked into total silence. Even those that knew were still awestruck at hearing the tale again.

"So Mistress Hinata is a pokegirl after all?"

The aforementioned Hyuuga spoke on her own behalf. "No Ariel-chan, I'm not a pokegirl. I am…or was completely human with special abilities in my own land. But we assume that our forced crossing into this dimension has affected me. That, and I some how have angel stone residue in my system. I'm not sure why I was stuck in the white ball, but hopefully we can open the blue ball and began to formulate a reason why."

Nodding, the long blonde haired pokegirl stepped back in contemplation. The former jinchuriki sensed the questions in the minds of the group, but chose to press on instead.

"Right, like Hinata said, we're not sure how or why she was stuck in that white pokeball. However, the reason that we are informing you all of this, is because we think another person from our world may be in a similar situation. So I want everyone to take a few steps back while I see if I can do this."

The collection of pokegirls was too curious about the results of the blue pokeball to given in to their torturous curiosities…for the moment. Without much fanfare, the blonde pressed the circular release button on the blue pokeball and set it on the floor. For a moment, nothing happened, before the red ball in the blonde's pocked lightly pulsed. The former jinchuriki suddenly groaned as his chakra began to fluctuate. His energy began to skyrocket, as a yellow energy surrounded him. The edges of the energy were tinged a vibrant orange as the blonde began to pant. His shoulders began to tear as pair of golden appendages ripped out of the back of his jacket. The blue eyed teen screamed as his energy hit a crescendo before the blue pokeball on the floor began to expand. The former heiress eyes widened as her own energy began to spike. Large feathery white wings flashed open, startling the observers at their size and beauty. A significantly smaller white aura surrounded the now panting former kunoichi.

The group of pokegirls were contemplating rushing in to do whatever it took to ease the pain of their tamers before a sudden fog settled inside the room. A small gust began to spiral out of the now triple sized pokeball. The gust picked up speed and intensity as a small cyclone formed with the blue pokeball as its eye. The wind suddenly exploded outwards, forcing every pokegirl to shield their eyes from the intense element. After what felt like an eternity, the winds began to die down; along with the screaming of the two tamers. As the fog began to lift, a female figure was seen standing over the blue pokeball. The young woman had light brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. The wind had yet to complete stop spiraling around the dazed naked female.

Light brown eyes gazed at the odd assortment of females around her. _Wha…what the hell is going on? Am I asleep? This feels like I'm in one of Kankarou's weird books_… The internal musing of the blonde female died away at seeing the pair of familiar faces walking towards her. Placing her hands on her hips, the brown eyed female glared at the approaching pair of former allies. "What the hell is going on?"

The lavender eyed female of the pair eeped as the blonde male rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Uh…looks like we've got some explaining to do, huh Temari-chan?"

***Pokdedex Entry***

So, yeah..I introduced quite a few new pokegirls this chapter. Here are the discriptions that didn't make the main story.

**ELECTABUST, the Sparking Fangirl Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Not Very Near Human Animorph - Feline  
**Element:** Electric  
**Frequency:** Rare (Indigo & Crimson League), Very Rare (All other Leagues)  
**Diet:** High Protein, Electricity  
**Role:** Never Say Die Fangirl, Lighting Rod  
**Libido:** Average (High when Team is Winning)  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
**Attacks:** Lightning Punch, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Cheer, Yell, Cheer On, Megaphone, Thunder (Lv. 40)  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x5), Electrical Energy Draining Capabilities  
**Disadvantages:** Faulty Electrical Energy Storage  
**Evolves:** Elecurvire (Partial Bonding with Video Girl+Thunder Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Eleklit (normal)  
The Evolution of Eleklit into Electabust is indeed a startling Evolution for the Electric-type Pokégirl. It is a normal attribute of the Eleklit to produce her own electricity, however, this is not an enhancement that stays with the Pokégirl through her life. Eventually, the capability to create her own energy is lost, the arm rotation method no longer producing anything for her. Worse still, the Eleklit no longer naturally gains any electrical energy on her own, which is what serves as the trigger for her to finally evolve to the next stage.  
When an Eleklit turns into an Electabust, the changes are incredible. She becomes more of a feline animorph now, standing around 5' to 5'4", with her breasts expanding upward to anywhere from a solid B-Cup to a Modest C-cup. Before where she had smooth skin, she is now covered with yellow fur that has black stripes that wrap around her body in no particular manner, giving her a wild look. She gains a tail now, which is normally 2/3 the length of her entire height, the stripes incredibly wild like the rest of her fur. While her arms remain muscular, the muscles of her legs grow enhance as well, and her feet change from having toes to a set of two claws on each foot. However, these later changes detract from her speed rather than enhance it.  
Now looking much like a Tigress and lacking her own capabilities to naturally generate ANY electricity, despite being an Electric-type Pokégirl, the Electabust, should she try to continue the path of the warrior she had been on will take extreme measures to keep herself energized. During thunderstorms, an Electabusts will climb to the highest location possible, in hopes that it will be struck by lightning. As a result, some towns employ a few Electabust in lieu of lightning rods. Some Electabusts even choose to supplement their diet with Thunder Stones. They don't evolve from the Evolution Stone under normal circumstances, and the Thunder Stone can last for numerous weeks before its drained of its power.  
Unfortunately, a number of Feral Electabusts will go to further ways to feed, and that can cause problems for the human populace. A number of Ferals will lurk around power plants, feeding off the electricity generated there. This behavior is dangerous to the public, as occasionally blackouts are caused by a few Electabust overindulging themselves at a power plant's generators. Ferals in the wilds also tend to stalk other Electric-type Pokégirls to suck the power from them. This is why the Feral Electabust population are generally viewed as electric vampires.  
It should be noted that due to this unique diet and loss of naturally occurring electrical capabilities, an Electabust's body is constantly discharging the stored electricity. The loss of power has gotten to the point that an Electabust glows whitish-blue light in darkness and the effects of static-electricity manifest around her, (which means Tamer should keep their Pokédexes covered in clothing or a backpack when one is around). Truly, even though she can give herself the power she once had before, her fighting capabilities will never be the same as they once were. However, many Electabusts don't allow this to keep them from being part of the fighting scene they once loved and adored. They still show their support with enthusiasm and loyalty.  
As one can understand, the Electabust is something of a cheerleading role when coming to harem dynamics in all aspects. While Electabusts that had just gotten some electrical charges can fight with the best of Electric-types the power isn't used efficiently, since Eleklits never had to worry about running out of power they never learned to husband their electrical resources, (Electric attacks take 2 to 5 PP to use once). The portion of the Electabust breed that remained Domestic understands this and will instead fall into the role of cheerleader with gusto, cheering on their Harem-sisters, the appearance of favorite Pokégirls, favorite Wreckball Teams, celebrities, even certain formats of entertainment like television shows or music. (Mineko and the Pussycats is HUGE with them.) Often they'll dress in team colors, wave banners, and all but shout out to the world how much they love those they are loyal to.  
When it comes to Taming, that cheering definitely is geared towards the Tamer fucking them. Electabust, are great at talking dirty and gladly give pep-talks to their partner as they come. Often, their words and screams of pleasure act as a driving force behind how well their Tamers keep them Tamed. Although in the beginning it's a mix of trial and error once they start off with a Tamer, but once they are intimate with each other, an Electabust just seems to know what to say and do to get her Tamer ready to do her just the way she likes. It is wise course of action not to tell an Electabust that she is going to be Tamed when in public area. The Electabust will jump to her feet and make a show as she gives an encouraging and filthy cheer to her Tamer in thanks, and that can be most embarrassing in certain situations.  
Surprisingly, while there have been no recorded cases of Threshold into Eleklits, there have been a few cases where the girl in question Thresholded into an Electabust. Electabust do make up a minimal percentage of Ferals that are caught, Tamed, and Bred, and it seems that their genetics are strong enough to breed true.  
**Cheer On** - (EFT) The Pokégirl enthusiastically cheers her comrades on, increasing their attack ratings and helping them recover 15 HP.  
**Megaphone** - (EFT) The Pokégirl takes out a megaphone enthusiastically cheers her comrades on with a booming voice, increasing their special attack and special defense ratings and recover 1 PP to a random attack for the target.

**BHOOTY, the Phantom Fighter Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human - Not Very Near Human  
**Element:** Ghost/Fighting  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Human standard  
**Role:** Trainer, Combat  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Flying  
**Attacks:** Lick, Night Shade, Dream Time, Seismic Toss, Body Slam, Legsweep, Titan Crush, Ogre Crash, Soul Fist, Bear Hug, Headbutt, Ghost Blade  
**Enhancements:** Solid Ether Body, Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Durability (x3)  
**Weaknesses:** Can no longer become incorporeal, Looses Possession ability, Weakness to sonic attacks  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Ghostly (Dusk Stone)  
Dangerous fighters rarely seen during the Great War, this breed of Pokégirl quickly became known for their strange tactics and style of fighting. After the war this breed became known as one of the better Pokégirls to train with in hand to hand combat. This breed was kept in low numbers after the Great War, but gained a surge in population shortly after the discovery of the Dusk Stone. These Pokégirls, in temperament and lifestyle, closely mirror the beliefs and ways of tribes of 'Native Americans' in the pre-Sukube areas of Indigo, Jhoto, Crescent, and the Sunshine Leagues. From what pre-Sukube historians have gathered, these Pokégirls are a mix of many of the different styles of those tribes of humans.  
Physically, most Bhooty appear Very Near Human upon birth, threshold, or evolving from Ghostly, however, at their soonest opportunity (which usually means upon becoming a Pokégirl for most Pokékits of the breed though earlier instances have been noted), most Bhooty will find the time to enter into a trance-like state. Compelled by an urge to seek out what the breed deems as 'a piece of them that was lost', these solid ghost types seek out their Spirit Guide in the spiritual realm. These guides without exception have taken the form of animals, even those that have long gone extinct since the Great War. Upon discovery of their guide, some Bhootys will retain their very near human looks. These Pokégirls range within human the human range, though tend to be on the tall side at an average of 5' 10''. They have bronzed, almost 'red' skin and athletic builds with busts that range from B to D cups. The majority of the breeds hair is a uniform black, and usually worn long. Others of the breed go through a slow transformation, much like threshold, that combines the traits of their Spirit Guide into their outward appearance, ranging from animal ears and/or tails to full anthromorphs. One notable Bhooty named Kat, actually looked identical to a Tigress. It should be noted that any animal, including fish and insects have been found as spirit guides, even notable menace look alikes that take on the forms of praying mantises.  
A Bhooty's spirit guide is personal, though through the help of the breed's unusual ability to use Dream Time, she can share her experiences with her Harem sisters or other interested parties. These mysterious spirits are speculated to be a manifestation of the breed's inner self, though this doesn't seem to be the case as sometimes the guide and Bhooty don't seem to get along very well. Other than guidance, and an alteration to the breeds appearance, these Spirit Guides don't seem to lend any amazing abilities to the Bhooty breed (though some that have Guides with claws often manifest real claws).  
Bhooty are proud and fierce fighters when faced hand to hand, usually only able to be bested by other stronger fighting types, flying types, or a mixture of the two. Oddly, if beaten in fair combat, their respect for their foe only increases. If allowed to spar later with the same opponent, these girls consider it an honor and attempt to learn enough to best their foe. If allowed by their tamers, the breed regularly practices 'Counting Coup', which involved rushing into battle and being able to tap their opponent in a called spot without getting hurt. Rarely, coup involves capturing their opponents weapons or other trinkets, though also extends the breed into supporting salvage battles. Even if the Bhooty gets salvaged herself, she looks on this as an opportunity to learn from her betters. Much of the breed remain silent, though they are canny at observation and will point out important thoughts that are often kernels of wisdom. This quiet, teach by example method works well for even stubborn or lazy breeds, and has been known to inspire even Bunnygirls to do their very best (though with bunnygirls this isn't a vast improvement usually). Due to their diligence and quiet ability to inspire, many Bhooty are found in Beta positions, if not the Tamer's Alpha.  
Bhooty are highly adept at hand to hand fighting, usually rushing in when least expected to grapple their opponents into submission. If pressed, they blast their opponent with an up close Nightshade, and switch to using Ghost Blade. This technique is vastly different when used by these Pokégirls, as it normally forms an axe instead of a sword. Some Bhooty have been known to grasp the handle and attack with it in melee. However, in addition to their natural ability at hand to hand combat, these ghost Pokégirls can also readily learn weapon attacks when in Harems with Amazonwu or Slicers (though most choose the axe as their favored weapon) and even firearm use from OfficerJennys and other gun using Pokégirls. Another interesting facet of the breed is that they pair up quite well with Ponytaur or other tauric Pokégirls used for mounts, and many of these teams make quite the mounted combat duo. Because of their solid ether bodies, they are weakened by sonic attacks, but this also grants them the ability to fight incorporeal ghost types physically.  
The feral state of these Pokégirls is one where they constantly go into a trance, only coming out of their state if attacked, and then only to defend themselves. As such many ferals trade for taming, or go on raids should they start slipping into feraldom. Many cluster together in small groups known as tribes, named after their biological basis from before the Great War. Most Bhooty tribes are nomadic in nature, pitching tents of Kattle hide as they hunt and forage for food. Some settle around or follow rivers or coastlines, as fish are often plentiful enough to support large tribes. Rarely, Bhooty tribes will settle down and farm, though this often happens when individual tribes come into contact with Elf Queendoms. Overall, however, finding a Bhooty tribe is a hard thing to do considering the breed's rarity.  
Thresholding into a Bhooty is only a possibility with ancestry of this breed with the Pokégirl's skin tone changing as her body shifts physically into solid ether. Shortly after threshold, many new Bhooty will try to go into their trance in order to contact their Guide for the first time. As these Pokégirls are fairly rare, they are often sold to nearby ranches for a profit.

**ELEPHUK, the Living Tank Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Semihuman (Animorph)  
**Element:** Ground  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Herbivorous  
**Role:** Heavy assault, Data tracking, Construction duties, Siege weaponry  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Headbutt, Takedown, Stomp, Shock Spike, Wrap, Quagmire Twister, Elemental Cannon*  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Durability (x7), Enhanced Auditory and Olfactory Senses (x3), Elemental projection based on Elemental Stone used, Total Recall, Ivory nails & retractable ivory tusks, Extendable trunk  
**Evolves:** Wooly Mammaryth (Round Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None  
"Memory of an Elephuk," is considered to be one of the finest compliments to give an intellectual, and for good reason. Elephuks have the best memories of any Pokégirl on the planet, able to recall in perfect detail their entire lives, from the start to their current age. During the Revenge War, Elephuks were used as code and order carriers in addition to their primary function, which was heavy assault and fortress destruction, essentially making them living siege weapons. Their destructive potential made them mainstays in almost every Pokégirl force, teamed up with Dodongos and other heavy destruction Pokégirls.  
Before the discovery of Elemental Stones, specialized devices were used to give Elephuks their trademark ability, to fire varying blasts of energy. These devices were declared Forbiddentech and rendered useless after the discovery of E-Stones, as simply making a pendant for them out of the stone worked just as well as the device, or even just letting them hold the stone in their hand. Elephuks are known for their strength as much as their memories, making them excellent for use in construction jobs. Their flawless memories allow them to commit plans to memory and be used as assistant foremen out on the field, even as they help with heavy lifting that stronger Pokégirls work in. A skilled Tamer would keep several evolution stones on hand for their Elephuk to use mid-battle, usually in a pouch that they could use on the fly. In terms of official battles, doing this is banned, as it is considered switching out a Pokégirl mid-battle. Some groups have protested this, and a compromise of allowing Elephuks only two stones in official battles was made. Also, for a brief time after the war, Elephuks were 'trendy' Pokégirls among rich circles, rich Tamers giving them jewelry carved from elemental stones, making them a very powerful 'accessory.'  
Elephuks are large Pokégirls. Tall and wide, with muscular arms and legs, they cut an imposing figure out on the field. Elephuks are commonly eight feet tall, with smaller and larger variants being reported. With their wide, husky bulks to some people they look fat. However, this is actually muscle mass, their bodies arranged in a manner meant for balancing their weight and bulk. This means that their figures vary in turns of bust and butt, with some being large in front with larger rumps also, or being flatter and more sold around both ends. Their skin is varying shades of gray, and their ears are wider than normal, floppy sheets of flesh that help them to take in more sound than normal. Mounted in their mouths are specialized sheaths behind their molars, which hold long, retractable tusks made of ivory, but dense enough to be capable of punching through some metal. Their noses are oddly shaped, more round that most, and can extend out to the length of their waist, giving them an extra appendage to work with.  
There have been some reports of pink Elephuks, capable of strange acrobatic feats. But like the friendly and affectionate Pink Panthress, this is considered to be just the affects of Toca/Pot-Cunt smoke. This wouldn't have been mentioned otherwise because of its unimportance, but is amusing enough a thought to merit entry.  
The ivory of an Elephuk's tusks and nails is considered extremely valuable. They periodically shed these tusks and nails when they wear out, at which point they can be carved and shaped into jewelry and decoratives that are sold at high price. For a while after the Revenge War, Elephuks were actively hunted for this, the ivory being taken from them forcefully before it was ready to be harvested, resulting in many fatalities. It was only after Leagues began to be established that this practice started to die off. It died off completely after a long series of mysterious deaths in the Dark Continent, where they are most numerous. Investigations continue to this day, although some suggest that the Legendary Pokégirl Sexmet has decided to protect the Elephuk herds of the Dark Continent for reasons unknown. In the Dark Continent and surrounding areas, it's died off completely, but there are still Teams around the globe that practice it. A common practice with these groups is to create farms where ivory is harvested prematurely, the Pokégirl healed, the process repeated ad infinitum. Some Teams used to raise Elephuks in Pokékit mills just for that very purpose. Punishments for running ivory farms are harsh. And if run in conjunction with a Pokékit mill, then many leagues will utilize summary execution.  
In terms of personality, there's very little commonality between them. Elephuks can be perky and cheerful, taciturn and cold, whatever you can think of. One thing noticed that most have in common in that they always seemed to study everything around them, no matter how inconsequential it seemed. Researchers presume that this is part of some programming in their creation to take in everything around them and report it. One major component of an Elephuk's personality is their 'herd' mentality. They work well as Alphas or Betas, and are always extremely loyal to their 'herdmates' and 'herd leader.'  
Feral Elephuks are generally found in herds. Subtlety has never been the breed's strong point, and when Feral they are even less subtle. They rumble through an area, eating what they can and moving on. If threatened by predators or Tamers, Elephuks back each other up, protecting Pokékits in a center ring of constantly moving tusks, making fighting them in the wild difficult to accomplish successfully. When attempting to fight an Elephuk herd, use a flying type/water type combination to counteract their great strength.  
Taming an Elephuk is tricky. Their bodies are very large, and their strength makes it necessary to restrain them so as not to accidentally injure the Tamer. Amachamp-class restraints are recommended, and thankfully are becoming more commonplace thanks to Titan Taming Incorporated's efforts.  
Very few Threshold cases of becoming an Elephuk have been recorded. These mainly occur in families with heavy ground-type heritage in them, but are rare even in that case. The first signs that a Threshold result is going to be an Elephuk is the ears expanding outward.  
**Elemental Cannon** (ATK 200) – When equipped with an Evolution Stone, either as a pendant or simply holding one, the Elephuk fires a beam of energy from her snout related to that element. Evolution Stones known to produce an Elemental Cannon beam: Fire Stone, Water Stone, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone, Mana Crystal, Ice Crystal, Everstone (shoots a non-damaging beam that inflicts a Royal Curse effect). Others are conceivably possible, but these are the most often used ones.

**GILTLECTRIC, the Makin' Bacon Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Electric  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Human Style, avoids pork flavors  
**Role:** Living Battery, Emergency Power, Housekeeping  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock, Domination Attacks  
**Attacks:** Thundershock, Spark, Agility, Thunderwave, Zapring, Static Barrier, Rolling Spark, Aura of Cute; After Level 30: Thunderbolt, MagBomb  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed x7, Small Size (3'-4' or 1-1.35 Meter(s) tall), Endurance x2, Specialized section of their back.  
**Weaknesses:** Easily frightened/startled –Aura of Fear and Domination Attacks are doubly effective.  
**Evolves:** Sowlectra (Having third litter via Parthenogenesis as a Pokégirl, or having a single litter/child after becoming a Pokéwoman)  
**Evolves From:** None  
The Giltlectric arrived mysteriously. First recorded near the Johto/Indigo League border in 265 AS and has since been found in almost every other continent and League which is an oddity. No group has claimed the spread of this Pokégirl world wide to date, and the Giltlectric has shown no talent for electromagnetic flight as some electric Pokégirls are prone to have. Researchers have combed the small forest and surrounding wilderness areas where the first Giltlectrics were discovered, but no clues have been found.  
Regardless of the mysterious circumstances in which this Pokégirl has been found, they've shown no violent traits and are by no means threatening. Standing some three to four feet tall, a Giltlectric looks very much like a chubby girl child. They have small A to B cup breasts, flesh to tan colored skin, and a small curly tail that is easily hidden beneath clothing with only minimal discomfort. Their noses are always upturned, and combined with slightly pointed ears and closer set, slightly smaller eyes makes them look much like the Pre-Sukebe animal they share some DNA with, the pig. Most domestic and feral Giltlectric have blonde or electric yellow hair, with a rare few having blue or silver, or very rarely, they're bald. They actually have 4 more breasts, which only appear as nipples until after they've given birth, and recede once their young have been weaned. This is due mainly to the fact that a normal Giltlectric litter is 4-6 Pokékits via parthenogenesis.  
One of the most interesting features of the Giltlectric is a specialized section of their back. This section, which covers most of their back, produces meat much like a Kangasscunt, but in a very different manner. The meat is held within a thin layer of skin and surrounded by some connective tissue. When the Giltlectric is startled, frightened, or actively chooses to, the meat and skin is literally flash-fried off by applying a large surge of electricity to the area. The meat is formed depending on the protein intake and time given for the meat to grow. For the first few days after a Giltlectric starts growing this meat, it is composed entirely of fat and interspersed with only a few protein cells. As the meat is allowed to grow, the protein cells begin to use the surrounding fat for energy to replicate, and over time the entire back of the Pokégirl becomes literally a large, thick steak. This is a survival mechanism for the Giltlectric, since they are such small Pokégirls and are prone to predation. When faced with a predatory Pokégirl, a Giltlectric will flash fry her back, leaving behind slightly cooked meat (or fat) to distract the Pokégirl. The cooking makes a unique smell that is similar to the rare delicacy of bacon frying, which is usually enough to distract all but the most violent of Pokégirls. With such a technique, Giltlectrics are in high demand by many farmers as an additional source of meat, and have made some very expensive meals drop in price.  
While many Tamers may see this small Pokégirl to be a very good replacement for a Milktit, they do have one large flaw. They're complete cowards. A Giltlectric is VERY easily frightened, it only takes a dark room and for someone to shout "Boo!" and they've fried their back's again. As such, most of a Giltlectric's product is pure fried fat, and despite having an impressive array of electric attacks, it's a pain to get any Giltlectric to use them. They do have one saving grace, which is that once they are Alpha bonded, they tend to view their Tamer and Harem sisters as family. Thus in dire situations, this breed has been known to overcome their cowardice -if only for a little while. Another disadvantage is one shared by the Cutiepie and her evolutions, they are small girls, and a normal sized tamer is usually a very tight fit. They have no real preferences in Taming, though most have shown that they dislike lying on their backs, as the section of their back can be torn off easily with vigorous activity.  
Feral Giltlectrics tend to be omnivores, eating carrion as well as finding their own vegetable and meat food (the easiest for them to catch is fish with their electrical powers). They are easily startled, often frying their back patch whenever they think they're in danger (which is at least once every day or two). They tend to cluster in small groups of 5-12 individuals, and some predatory ferals learn to just harass these groups for a large and satisfying (if somewhat fatting) meal.  
To date, no cases of threshold into a Giltlectric have been reported.

**DONNA, the Reindeer Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Metamorph  
**Element:** Normal/Flying  
**Frequency:** Rare (Mountain League)  
**Diet:** vegetarian  
**Role:** mobile scouts, sleigh-pullers  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Ground, Plant  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Ice, Rock  
**Attacks:** Stomp, Take Down, Tackle, Agility, Dive, Mach Breaker, Healing Breeze  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (4), Shapeshifting, Flight  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Doe (normal)  
A Donna is the evolution of Doe. The main differences are in their appearances. Their hair turns from a light golden brown to a darker brown, with white along their stomach, and they gain more muscle, though still keeping their form lean. During the fall and winter seasons, they, unlike their previous forms, grow a set of horns, which can be handy when battling. Donnas also gain the ability to fly. Exactly how they're able to fly is unknown, since they don't have wings. Some Researchers think it has something to do with elemental air talents, a theory which seems to be supported by how a Donna can use the Healing Breeze maneuver.  
Donnas, like their previous form, are sweet, gentle creatures. They tend to fret over their Harem-sisters when they're about to go into battle, and are quick to heal them when they get out of it. They're still soft-spoken and a bit skittish, but unafraid to fight, and will do their best if sent into a pokebattle. They make poor choices to for pokesex battles however, since they have no sex attacks.  
Like Does, Donnas can still shift back and forth between a humanoid and centauroid form painlessly at will. Its not unusual for courier services and such to have sleighs or wagons pulled through the air by hitched teams of Donnas.

**MAGMAMMARY, the Lava Pokégirl  
****Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Fire  
**Frequency:** Rare (Crimson League; unknown all others)  
**Diet:** unknown (assumed only needs lava or fire to survive)  
**Role:** unknown, not discovered until after the Sukebe War ended  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice Plant, Steel  
**Week Vs:** Ground, Rock, Water  
**Attacks:** Fireblast, Flamrethrower, Barrier, Dissolve  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x5), Endurance, High Heat Tolerance  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Cyndacunt (Fire Stone)  
Magmammarys (or Magmarys are they're sometimes called) are Pokégirls whose entire skin (save for the bottoms of their feet) is continually ablaze with a special flame so long as they're alive. Even when doused with water or even encased in ice, these flame do not go out, the flames of a Magmammary can only extinguish when they're dead. Because of their flames, their body temperature is roughly 337 degrees Fahrenheit (or 169 degrees Celsius). While their flames will not set anything on fire, their body heat alone will cause things to grow quite hot after a while. This means that they are often forced to stay in places that are resistant to heat.  
If their body temperature is ever below 330 degrees Fahrenheit (or 166 degrees Celsius), it's often a clear sign that she is not healthy. Oddly, her body temperature normally doesn't change up or down more than one or two degrees, regardless of weather conditions or the climate; but her temperature may go up to 377 degrees Fahrenheit (or 192 degrees Celsius) during sex. This makes it virtually impossible for any tamer who does not have an ice or fire affinity to become intimate with her. Regardless of these facts, most Magmammarys do not like to be in areas that are not hot.  
Magmammarys generally stand roughly 4'2" to 5'8", though taller or shorter is not entirely unknown. Their eyes are generally ash grey or deep red, but the rare "albino" of the species have had blue eyes. Magmammarys with blue eyes almost always have an important destiny in store for them. Their hair is never curly, though their flames can make it appear so, and most hate having their hair beyond shoulder length.  
Magmammarys have special secondary eyelids that allow them to swim through lava as if swimming through water, and thanks to their incredibly high heat tolerance, they can swim virtually unharmed through lava. They do, however, avoid going so deep as to encounter magma, though. They don't seem to eat, but are frequently seen around flames and lava, which is currently assumed to be their actually food, and it's been ascertained (though details as to _how this was discovered are rather sketchy) that Magmammarys cannot feed on their own flames.  
Magmammarys are generally rather unfriendly to (sometimes even openly snide towards) any non-fire Pokégirls, though they do have respect for Ice Pokégirls and any human who can ignore the heat they generally live in. Researchers believe this may be due to the fact that they either can't respect anyone who cannot take the heat or they simply don't want to hurt anyone.  
Because of their rarity, domesticate Magmammary are rare, and threshold girls are, as of yet, unheard of.  


******INGENUE, the Generalist Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** Human style foods, leaning towards Vegetarian  
**Role:** Domestics, General labor, anything that doesn't require paranormal powers  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, poison attacks, domination attacks  
**Attacks:** Bite, Punch, Kick, Tackle, Pummel, Yell, Wrestle, Growl, Glare, Cheer, Takedown, Leap, Hammer, Dodge, Trample, Concentration, Double Edge, Helping Hand, Love 'N' Affection, Once More  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
**Evolves:** Diva (normal), Damsel (orgasm), Sidekick (any elemental stone), Battle Angel (Heavy Metal; trade item), Duelette (Become competent in Duel Monsters games/win a tournament), Shieldmaiden (Psi Crystal)  
**Evolves From:** Bunnygirl (stress)  
A great number of times, girls go through Threshold without any real change, other than maybe getting a little sexier in appearance. When this occurs, they become a Pokégirl known as an Ingenue.  
Ingenues are among the most tolerated form of Pokégirl, as they have no animalistic appearance or over-the-top attacks. Even in more anti-Pokégirl Rights Leagues, such as Indigo, Ingenues aren't as badly treated. Essentially, they're hornier humans, although you'll get a dirty look and the cold shoulder from any Ingenue who hears you describe them like that. Their Feral state is mild, leaving them in a state of distraction.  
Ingenues are not combat-suitable Pokégirls. They are, however, extremely useful in domestic tasks or basic scut work. Frequently they can be found in stores, working as clerks or chefs. Some Ingenue owners also hide the fact that their girls are Ingenues in consideration for people who don't like Pokégirls. This is easy to do, since Ingenues do not have any distinguishing marks. Also, frequently Ingenues are employed to keep an eye on their ditzier cousins, the Bimbos.  
As mentioned earlier, Ingenues are not combat-suitable Pokégirls. During the Revenge War, they were used as infiltrators, sneaking into human encampments and then either spying or, in rarer cases, triggering an evolution to Sidekick through means that were unknown until the discovery of elemental stones.  
Some Bunnygirls evolve in Ingenues through stress, although the mechanism is uncertain. Some crueler people have said that forcing a Bunnygirl to use her brain will turn her into an Ingenue. Those people were given a wedgie and hung by their underwear from a flagpole. I am not making this up, there are several recorded incidences of this happening.  
Ingenues are a fairly commonplace Threshold. Most girls who undergo a transformation into an Ingenue accept it fairly well, as all they get is a slightly increased libido.  



	7. Chapter 7

So it's been a little while. Life keeps moving so you all know the deal. I will be working on the Duality again soon, just had to get this one out. I hope you enjoy this 'mega chapter' as compensation for the wait...for those of you still here. Again, thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

xxxxx

The blonde haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose; attempting to quell the massive headache that threatened to form. Her stern gazed fixed the two tamers before her. Their pokegirls silently watched the exchange with interest. "So let me get this straight." Pointing at the former jinchuriki, the Suna princess attempted to control her emotions. "You're battle with that Uchiha brat is what caused the current situation. Using a second tail from the fox triggered a reaction that brought us…and maybe everyone else on that mission here. You woke up in this world where humanoid females called pokegirls are the norm. And you decided to become a tamer since you're here." The male tamer nodded as the wind mistress pointed to the Hyuuga. "And you were stuck in a 'pokeball' thingy like me. This baka freed you when no one else could. And you felt that becoming a tamer as well was wise so that people won't think you're a pokegirl." Seeing the blushing girl nod, the eldest Subaku sighed in defeat. "Ughh, this is a lot to take in. Can you guys tell me what I need to know about this world? If I'm going to be here for any length of time, I would like to know what I'm dealing with."

The pair of tamers released a breath that they never knew they were holding. For some reason, being scolded by the older kunoichi nearly reverted them back to their adolescent selves. Reaching into the seal on his now ruined vest, the blonde retrieved the hand held invention of professor Maple.

"Temari, I'm going to have to implant the information directly into your brain with this machine." Seeing the glare sent his way, the blue eyed tamer squared his shoulders and stared his fellow blonde down. "Listen Temari, I know you're upset. But you've just woken up and don't know what's going on. Now I'm willing to help you if you will allow me. But I WON'T put up with anymore of this, quite frankly, unfair attitude. If you don't want my help, than fine. But don't think I'm going to let you stomp all over me or anyone with me, just because you're mad."

The pair of blondes stared each other down for a moment, before the Suna princess averted her gaze. Her pink tinted cheeks were noticed by a few of the observers as she fought to control her traitorous thoughts. _When did he become so…forceful? The little brat I remember would simply yell about being Hokage or allow his pink haired teammate to brain him. He seems to have really grown…what is wrong with me? Stupid fluxuating hormones_… "Fine. I'll…trust you on this one Uzumaki Naruto. Don't betray my trust."

Smiling at the now clearly flustered older female, the blonde simply raised his device to eye level. "Don't worry; I would never hurt a precious person. All you have to do is look into this beam of light for a minute or two and then it will be done."

The blushing blonde nodded as a thought occurred to her. "Wait! Before we start, there is something that has been bugging me. Why in the hell do you two have wings?"

The blue eyed male lowered his device as he turned to his silent traveling companion. Taking in the beautiful white plumage, the shinobi smiled softly. "Hinata-chan was said to have traces of an Angel stone in her system. It must be what caused her to have wings when she woke up." Glancing over his shoulders, the blonde looked at the large leathery golden wings that twitched slightly on their own accord. _These things must be nearly twelve feet wide._ "I really don't know how or why I have these wings. They didn't even appear until I attempted to free you from the pokeball. The professor did say that I had traces of a dragon stone in my system, so maybe that has something to do with it."

Nodding, the teal eyed kunoichi struggled to tear her gaze away from the puzzling pair of former leaf shinobi. _Those things actually look natural on them. And those golden wings look pretty hot…what the hell is wrong with me?_ "A-alright for now. Can you zap me or whatever please?"

The blonde simply raised his machine back to eye level. "Try your best not to blink Temari, it should be over soon."

The Suna princess iris' began to dilate as a purple beam entered her vision.

xxxxx

It had been thirty minutes since Temari barred herself in one of the suite's private rooms. The young woman was able to hide her thoughts on the information she received extremely well. Only a slight blush to her cheeks and a small red drop of a suspicious liquid gave her away. While the Suna princess attempted to organize her opinions, the pair of tamers and their pokegirls settled in to familiarize themselves with one another. The two teams seemed to get along well enough…if you ignored Anko's constant attempts to tame the room.

"Ano, do you think she'll be alright in their Naruto-kun?"

The faintly whiskered teen glanced at the closed door and shrugged. "From what I remember of Temari, she's almost as tough as baa-chan. She probably has a lot of information to process. This is not a situation that any of us are used..."

The male tamer was cut off with the opening of the bedroom door. The normally brazen wind mistress had trouble looking either tamer in the eye. Without warning, she launched into her inquisition.

"So…yeah, this is a lot to take in. I see that you both already have your…um…teams started for at least a week now. Have you both…tamed your pokegirls already?"

It took a moment for the information to process, but the slightly more astute Hyuuga broke out into an intense blush first. Her blonde traveling partner took a few more minutes before rubbing the back of his head. "Y-yeah, I have. I just caught Koyuki-chan a couple of days ago so I have yet to tame her. But I have tamed both Pan-chan and Anko-chan a few times."

The ice dragon blushed at the thought of her master taming her. Yet she focused on the questioning of the mysterious woman.

"And what about you Hinata? You have twice as many girls as this baka. Have you tamed all of them?"

The former heiress 'eeped' at the insinuation. But she knew that attempting to avoid the situation would get her nowhere. "N-no I haven't. I just caught Donna-san. I guess I technically just caught Shira-chan and Ariel-chan. I received Lina-chan and Chris-san in a trade today. So I haven't needed to tame any of them yet. And I haven't had to tame Yvette-chan either, because of professor Maple's invention."

The blonde kunoichi cocked her head to the side and shifted her weight. "Who is professor Maple?"

The other blonde shinobi in the room answered for his partner. "Professor Maple is the one who found me and Hinata's pokeball. Speaking of which, have you decided whether you want to become a tamer or not?"

The Suna princess frowned as she began putting her now longer hair up in its signature style. The additional length made the trademark ponytails difficult to manage. "I don't think I have too many other options. If I want to make my own money in this world, I'm going to have to have a team. It's just…I'm not too sure about the whole 'taming' thing. I don't think I'm comfortable doing that at the moment."

The male tamer nodded sagely, looking over his shoulder at the group of pokegirls talking amongst themselves. "Yeah, it was a new experience for me too…literally. But I got the hang of it I guess you could say." The blonde ignored the mix of curiosity, embarrassment and an emotion that he couldn't quite place on the faces of his two fellow Elemental Nations denizens. "However, you and Hinata don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with. With the professor's invention, your girls don't have to become feral if you don't tame them."

The pair of kunoichi looked at one another, the same burning question swimming through their minds. "Ano Naruto-kun, why do you do it if you don't have too?"

The blue eyed teen glanced once again at his team before answering. "I really can't explain it, but I bonded with Pan-chan and Anko-chan when I tamed them. The act itself somehow brought us closer together." Noticing the looks on the present female's faces, the former jinchuriki quickly amended. "But that doesn't have to be the case for you two. I mean, Hinata-chan and Yvette seem to have a great bond. So the machine might be just as good."

The now pigtailed blonde pondered the situation for a moment before nodding in agreement. "I guess that settles it then. So, how am I going to get registered as a tamer?"

The faintly whiskered teen smirked conspiratorially. "I think I can take care of that for you."

xxxxx

The slowly graying male smirked into his computer screen. The situation was simply unbelievable_. This kid is the most unpredictably lucky bastard that I have ever heard of_. "So let me see if I understand the situation correctly. You and Ms. Hinata were able to cross Junction Peak, while catching some powerful pokegirls along the way, and made it to Viridian City. You then managed to detect a secret meeting of the most influential Viridian citizens, and snuck in. By some miracle, you were able to outwit and win an auction by that greedy bastard Mayor Anderson, and gain another unique pokeball. You were able to open this pokeball as well, and it contained someone else from your world. And now, you want me to register this person as a pokegirl tamer. Did I get the situation correctly?"

The blue eyed male grit his teeth, knowing that the slippery scientist was up to something. "That is it in a nutshell professor. Can you help us?" _And here it comes_…

"Well, it is certainly within my power to assist your friend, but it may be difficult. First, she would have to come back here to receive her pokedex. And I am unfortunately out of pokegirls to give her, so she would need to catch one of her own. And with the cost of losing the SLC for a starting salary for new trainers and pokeballs…well, things start to add up. Maybe, we can work out some kind of arrangement…"

The pair of former kunoichi genin watched silently as the male tamer growled and cut the scientist off.

"How about we come to a compromise? I have an unregistered pokedex here. You could simply update her information onto the dex over this computer. Also, I can provide her with the SLC for a starting tamer; you can just claim to have given it. Finally…I'll give her a pokegirl myself to start with, that way you won't have to worry. Is that alright with you?"

The glasses wearing male took a moment to process what he heard. _So, they've made enough SLC to actually give another person a starting tamer's fee? After that, he is comfortable enough with his harem to actually give a girl away for free? This kid is unbelievable. And I don't think there is any way to get them back…well, maybe that will work_. "You must have done pretty well for yourself Mr. Naruto. You seem to have all of the bases covered. But, what incentive would I have to do this for you?"

The blonde sighed theatrically, knowing exactly where this was headed. _That's right you greedy old bastard, you're walking right where I want you_. "What do you have in mind professor?"

The professor smiled, nearly causing the blonde's image of vulnerability to slip. "Well, I could always use a new pokegirl. Any common type would be fine, as a small fee for this transaction."

The blonde smiled in a now familiar way to the suddenly nervous professor. _I think I'm starting to hate that smile of his_.

"Professor, since you agreed to a common type of girl; how about a new idea. I'll give you a pokegirl with a higher rarity rating and you can perform these tasks for me. In exchange however, I would like you to turn my final blank pokedex into a portable containment holder. When I or my partners catch any pokegirls beyond our allowed six plus non combatant, I want the girls transferred here. Do we have a deal professor?"

The be-speckled male paused as he weighed his options. _Damn that brat, always forcing me into tough situations. On the one hand, I could say no and force him to my original idea. I won't have to give him a portable ranch that I have zero control over. But then he'll simply catch a basic girl and send her over because of my wording. And I don't want any more of those after Yvette. On the other hand, I could agree and gain a more useful pokegirl that he undoubtedly caught already. But then I'll lose any control measures that forcing his additional pokegirls to ranch here may have given me. Is a higher quality pokegirl worth losing that? Who the hell am I kidding; I'll take any advantageous pokegirl that I can get at this point. Besides, I'll just have to word things better the next time he calls for a favor_. "Alright Mr. Naruto, you have a deal. I assume since you mentioned a non-combat slot for additional pokegirls that you will be paying for them yourself." Seeing the simple nod on the irritatingly blank face, the professor continued on. "Well, send over your payment and I will continue."

The golden winged teen smiled as he mockingly shook his head. "Now professor, I'm insulted. I am a shinobi after all. Please update both Temari's pokedex and my blank one to our specifications; and the girl will be sent directly over. I'll even throw in some SLC as a thank you."

The now smiling professor nodded before speaking once more. "That sound's acceptable Mr. Naruto. Now please, place both pokedexes on the pokeball transport tray. I'll call you in about twenty minutes when I am finished with them. After that, we can swap the dexes for the pokeballs."

The blonde simply placed the two pokedexes in the correct slot and pressed the send command. Waiting until a confirmation of transfer was complete; the golden winged teen ended the call. Turning to the pair of former kunoichi, male tamer spoke with mirth.

"That old bastard sure is a slippery one. But we got everything we needed from him now. While we wait, I wanted to give you a chance to choose which pokegirl that you want to start with Temari. I already have one in mind, but I'll let you choose for yourself." Reaching for his belt, the teen grasped two pokeballs and held them each in a hand.

The amber eyed teen stared curiously at the pair of pokeballs before returning her gaze to her former ally. "Alright, so are you going to release them or are you going to tell me what's in them?"

The blue eyed male glanced down in contemplation before deciding to simply explain. "Well, I don't think releasing girls that I don't plan on keeping is too good of an idea, so I'll just tell you what they are. The pokeball on my left contains a Mountain Cat at level 22. The pokeball on my right is a level 21 Flitit."

The blonde potential tamer stared at the pair of pokeballs, attempting to remember their entries from her implanted information.

Taking pity on the struggling former Suna nin, the previously silent former leaf kunoichi flipped her pokedex to the entries in question.

**MOUNTAIN CAT, the Rambunctious Rocky Feline Pokégirl** Level 22  
**Type:** Animorph (feline)  
**Element:** Rock  
**Frequency:** Uncommon, (Common in the Crescent Star Islands)  
**Diet:** prefers fish and chicken. Usually finds finer brands of Pokechow acceptable.  
**Role:** miners, mountain climbers  
**Libido:** Low (High twice a month)  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water  
**Attacks:** Bite, Scratch, Slash, Rock Throw, Harden, Mega Kick, Stone Palm, Slam  
**Enhancements:** Functional Claws, Night Vision, Enhanced Ofactory Smell (x3) Enhanced Hearing (x3), Armored Skin  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Merrowl (Diamond Stone & Cunnydew nectar)  
A Mountain Cat is an evolved form of Merrowl. This form is gained when a Merrowl drinks enough Cunnydew nectar that she falls asleep, and then a Diamond Stone is applied to her. Applying just a Diamond Stone to a Merrowl will evolve her into a Pumara.  
A Mountain Cat loses a lot of agility and speed compared to her pre-evolved form. However, to make up for this, a Mountain Cat's fur takes on stone-like properties, giving her greater defense. Also, a Mountain Cat gains wrestling techniques, making them a better match for Fighting-types. (Unfortunately, Mountain Cats still have a Rock-types weakness to Fighting-types).  
Mountain Cats are kept as partners mostly by miners, due to the fact that a Mountain Cat has an elemental affinity with the earth, and can sense where rare metals or other materials are lodged into the Earth's crust.

_This pokegirl seems kind of strong. Though I'm not sure how it'll fit with my style. I'll just look at the other one before I make a decision_.

**FLITTIT, the Air Ditz Pokégirl** Level 21  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Flying  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** human style foods  
**Role:** low-altitude aerial scouts  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Plant  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Rock, Ground, Steel  
**Attacks:** Gust, Squall, Speed Storm, Dive  
**Enhancements:** Petite build, Wind Manipulation (including low-altitude flight), Enhanced Agility (x4), High Flexibility  
**Evolves:** Flirt (Normal)  
**Evolves From:** Nymph (Sky Crystal)  
For a long time, it was believed that the Flittit Pokégirl was ditzy and unintelligent like the Bunnygirl and the Bimbo. In more recent studies, it's been revealed that the apparent low IQ of the Flittit was partly because of the species' tendency towards carelessness, and partly because observed specimens were constantly on the verge of going Feral. The title, unfortunately, has remained.  
Upon evolution with a Sky Crystal, a Nymph who becomes a Flittit actually grows shorter and slimmer, and her hair lightens in color and becomes as curly and fluffy as a cloud. Her breasts, which would be rather paltry on a normally-sized girl, look much larger on her petite frame, which is good, because she's still more aerodynamic than she is curvy.  
Flittits are friendly, agreeable, careless, and altogether unremarkable girls in the personality department. They don't bother with the weighty responsibilities of politics inside or outside the harem, as long as they're kept Tamed and fed and can be reasonably sure someone is looking after them. Flittits are not allowed to fly indoors, as the air currents they stir up can be detrimental to fragile items and organized papers, but they are always sorry after breaking or ruining something.  
Anyone who assumes this carefree attitude extends to combat is likely to be surprised. For all her low ability enhancements, a Flittit on the battlefield is a very tricky opponent to face, able to manipulate the air surrounding her enough to let her fly a little (to a maximum of about 40 feet in altitude), then skim around just above the ground at speeds too high to track. She generally prefers Gust and Squall to close combat because her slim body doesn't have very good defenses, but hit-and-run tactics with a Flittit can be devastating in battles between young Pokégirls. Obviously this makes her a prime target for area-affecting Electrical attacks. Other Pokégirls who stand a good chance against a Flittit are Rock-types and Steel-types, which can ride out her attacks until she exhausts herself trying to hurt them, and Ground Pokégirls, who can burrow out of harm's way and make her chase them into confined spaces, where her wind manipulation hinders more than it helps.  
After flying, a Flittit's body has become extremely sensitive, especially her breasts. Tamers are encouraged to TAKE HER NOW whenever possible. Like the Nymph she was before, a Flittit has a bottomless appetite for sex and often wears out her lover long before she is through; multiple lovers are advised.  
Feral Flittits are usually seen flying about absentmindedly, stirring up leaves and debris with their winds. Their tactical abilities in this state leave something to be desired, as do their abilities to pay attention to what's going on around them. Even a fairly low-powered Plant or Insect Pokégirl has a good chance of weakening a Feral Flittit enough for the Tamer to capture.  
Threshold Flittits are rather rare, but not exceptionally so, especially if the girl in question has prominent Flittit, Flirt, or Floozie ancestry. Their families usually don't mind their bubbly natures so much... until a playful attempt at flight sends valuables flying or falling! Most of the time the new Flittit is more apologetic that she broke something than she is upset at becoming a Pokégirl and getting sent away to a ranch.

The wind mistress's eyes widened as she processed the information from the Flitit. _This is crazy! This pokegirl could be a Suna academy student or rookie genin. I think I've made my choice_.

xxxxx

The computer screen flashed indicating an incoming call. Pressing the receive button, the screen brightened up to show the smiling visage of Professor Maple. "It has been exactly twenty minutes; I assume that you appreciate my punctuality?"

Nodding, the male tamer retrieved a single pokeball from his belt. "Yes, your efficiency is impressive. Shall we finalize our transactions Professor Maple?"

"Of course Mr. Naruto. Please, place your pokeball on the transfer slot, and I'll do the same with the pokedexes. We should be able to receive our items simultaneously."

The pair of tradesmen received their items precisely as the scientist predicted. The grinning be-speckled male eagerly flipped open his own pokedex and scanned the contents of the ball_. A Mountain Cat huh? I definitely can work with this_. "Well, I must thank you for this most wonderful gift Mr. Naruto. And please, send your SLC over before you end the transmission." The face of the professor faded away as the words 'standby' remained on the screen in bluish bouncing letters.

Chuckling at the odd man's antics, the blonde teen pressed his pokedex to the computer to complete his transaction. Finishing up with the computer, the blonde male barely ended the call before two pairs of hands grasped each of his arms. Turning his head to either side, the golden winged teen spotted his first two pokegirls with a firm grip on his arms. The pair began marching him towards an open door with a nervous Koyuki trailing them.

"What are you girls doing? Why are you dragging me toward this bedroom?"

His amorous purple haired pokegirl smirked before giving her tamer a bawdy wink. "Well Naruto-kun, Pan and I have been talking to Koyuki here, and we noticed that her feral state is starting to return. We felt that we needed you to take care of the situation for our fellow teammate. And while you're doing that, you could make pretty good use of that clone technique of yours."

The gob smacked former jinchuriki glanced to his left to see the slightly embarrassed yet equally determined face of his alpha. "She's right Naruto-kun. You may only NEED to tame Koyuki right now, but Anko and I need some attention too. And don't worry; by the time your clones explode, you'll be ready for Anko and me."

"B-but…"

"Don't try to pretend that you want to talk your way out of this Naruto-kun. We know you're as addicted to this as we are." The trench coat wearing pokegirl purred in his ear, causing shivers to run down the faintly whiskered teen's spine.

The rest of the party in the suite stared as the four teammates entered the room and closed the door. After a few moments, the dark haired alpha pokegirl of the team cracked the door open and peeked her head out. "Hinata-chan, master wants you to help Temari register her new pokegirl on her pokedex. Then, do whatever you all want to do for the rest of the night."

The now tomato red Hyuuga nodded before answering the obviously distracted pokegirl. "Al-alright Pan-chan. I'll take care of that for you. H-have f-f-fun." The dragon type pokegirl smiled before reaching out and placing a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. The rest of the female contingent had to fight down their thoughts on the subject. The sounds and images that the cracked door revealed forced their thoughts to spiral into places a few were more than uncomfortable with before it closed.

Hinata never had to resist such an overwhelming urge to use her Byakugan in her life.

xxxxx

A pair of eyes scrunched tightly as his Arch-enemy assaulted him once more. Realizing that his foe had once again won another round, the blue eyed teen glared angrily at his seemingly invincible opponent_. You win this round, but we will settle this one day between us_. Getting up and ignoring the bright sunlight that bathed his face, the bleary teen attempted to locate his clothing. Realizing that finding his complete outfit would be an exercise in futility, the young male slipped on a pair of pants and headed for the door. _I wonder when Hinata-chan and Temari will be ready to leave_…

His thoughts were cut off as a pair of eyes locked onto his form as soon as he exited his room. Rubbing the back of his head, the blonde attempted to figure out what was wrong with his two fellow ninja. The lavender eyed celestial tamer spoke first, surprising the blue eyed tamer.

"Ano Naruto-kun, when will you be ready to leave? Temari-san and I will be prepared in the next thirty minutes."

"Um, can you give me an hour Hinata-chan? The girls and I need to get cleaned before we're ready to leave."

Blushing at the images that haunted her dreams, the former heiress nodded meekly before poking her fingers together. _I'll bet you have a lot of cleaning up to do_…

Seeing that her comrade in arms had lost her nerve, the former Suna princess took up the mantle so to speak. "So gaki, do you mind telling me what that was last night?" Seeing that her opponent was playing dumb, she pressed forward. _You're not getting out of this one. I'll get you back for making me blush earlier!_ "Don't give me that look. We saw and heard what you were starting to do in that room of yours. Thank Kami for thick walls. So what exactly were you doing in there?"

The blue eyed warrior blinked before a smirk slowly spread across his face_. Oh so that's how you want to play this. Trying to embarrass me are you? Two can play this game_. "I don't know exactly what you saw, but I am curious. Why do you want to know? Is there something that you'd like to tell me?"

The now blushing wind mistress fumbled over her denials as she attempted to regain control of the little verbal jousting match. However, her opponent would not give her the opportunity. "You know Temari-chan, the things I do with my pokegirls are especially private. You wouldn't be trying to…find out what they are for yourself would you?"

The eldest Subaku seemed to glow neon red as naughty images flooded her brain. Doing the only thing that came natural to an angry woman and a seemingly perverted man; she swung her arm forward to clobber the taller blonde with a cry of 'hentai'. She did not expect her quick attack to be thwarted by the taller male. Faster than she could react, her wrist was caught a foot from his head.

Gripping her wrist firmly, the former jinchuriki lowered the offending appendage and pulled the shorter blonde female into his personal space in one smooth motion. Leaning down slightly, the faintly whiskered teen whispered intimately into his offender's ear. "Now, now Temari-chan. I already told you that I won't take abusive behavior from you. I would act more like a civil person if we are going to travel together. I would hate to have to PUNISH you…" Seeing the normally unflappable young women freeze up was more than reward enough. _I win this round Temari-chan_. Straightening back out the bare chest male strode confidently back toward his room. As the door closed behind him, it took all of the male trainer's control not to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

xxxxx

The trio of tamers found themselves heading to the local pokestore nearly an hour later. The former Suna princess expertly took in the myriad of male and female tamers with their pokegirls buzzing about the town. So engrossed was she in her surveillance, she nearly missed the conversations of her younger allies.

"…so when we get there, we should let our pokegirls out and get them all something nice."

The embarrassment of the past twelve hours had worn off and the girl's new found confidence had returned. "That sounds like a good idea Naruto-kun. I think my team would appreciate a gift. It seems like a good way to bring our teams closer to us. Carl-san does owe us those favors after all. Do you have anything in particular that you are going to ask for in mind?"

Blue eyes twinkled in mischief at the question. "Actually, I do Hinata-chan. I plan to get the best deal possible for what we're going to need when we leave here."

The amber eyed woman spotted their destination a few dozen meters away. Pulling up from her trailing position to appear between her companions, the former princess spoke in a near whisper to the traveling pair. "I heard you guys and it sounds like a good idea. There are only really two things that I'd like to know. When are we leaving and where can I go to get some training in? My body feels kind of funny, so I want to make sure that I'm prepared in case something happens."

Without skipping a beat, the blue haired former heiress spoke to her fellow kunoichi. "We should be leaving town either tonight or tomorrow morning. Naruto-kun and I wanted to get some supplies and attend the Sadie Polken's Day festival. We would normally find a secluded part of town to train in, but with the amount of people here for the festival and our bidding activities yesterday, I decided that it may not be such a good idea. When we start traveling again, we should be able to find places to train both ourselves and our pokegirls."

Shrugging, the multi ponytailed girl settled her eyes on the dark haired figure standing a few meters away from the entrance of their destination. The young man seemed to be around her age. She could clearly see where his eyes were looking. _Great, another pervert. This idiot doesn't seem to even know which one of us to try to flirt with first. I wonder if our little Hyuuga is going to fall for his act_…

Directly next to the blonde wind mistress, the former heiress was having similar thoughts.

_I wish this guy wasn't so forward. I don't want to be rude, but he gives me an uncomfortable feeling_.

The only male of the group growled lowly in his throat at the sight of the taller male. _What the hell is with this guy? I wonder why he keeps trying to hit on Hinata-chan. I'll destroy him if he hurts her…where did all of that come from?_

Being oblivious to the inner thoughts of the objects of his affection, the tall teen stepped forward with his best attempt at a charming smile. "Well if it isn't the talk of the town. Hello Mr. Naruto. And I see that the beautiful Ms. Hinata isn't enough for you, but you've found another lovely young lady." Reaching forward, the flirtatious teen grasped the strong hand of the wind mistress. His attempt at kissing her hand was thwarted by his lack of ability to move the appendage upwards. Stumbling at the resistance, the mayor's progeny coughed to regain his composure. _What the hell? Lifting her arm was like trying to dead lift a fork truck with one hand!_ "Wow, you sure are a strong one; you must have Amachamp ancestry or something. My name is Andrew, and I'm one of the elite of Viridian City. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms…"

"My name is of little concern at the moment. But it is nice to meet you as well."

Realizing that his first choice would be tougher than anticipated, he redirected his attention to his original target.

"Well, the reason that I'm here is to find out what you are doing today Ms. Hinata. If you are free, maybe you'd like to spend the day with me viewing the sights of Viridian City."

The growl of the blonde shinobi was considerably louder this time yet the blue haired woman answered for herself.

"That would be nice Andrew-san but that would be impossible. I have a full day planned."

Not to be deterred, the dark haired teen continued on. "I can understand that. Are you all going to the pokecenter? Maybe we can all go in together?"

Answering for the first time, the male of the group spoke gruffly. "Yes we are. And it would be appreciated if you left the ladies alone. They obviously are not interested, so go on about your business before I get to much more annoyed."

The older teen smiled in challenge at the obviously irritated younger male. "I wouldn't want to ruffle your little feathers Mr. Naruto. If my presence here is a threat to you, I'll leave you alone. But I will be challenging you soon. Don't think having caught that Beshemoth can scare me away." Seeing the faintly whiskered teen's eyes began to glow, the mayor's progeny turned and walked away. _You may have Hinata's attention now, but when she watches me crush you she'll know who the better man is_.

The blonde haired female shook her head at the display of male bravado before dragging her fuming comrade into the store. _That weird brown haired kid must have balls of brass or a death wish_…

xxxxx

The blue eyed male was still fuming as they entered the pokestore and greeted Carl. After explaining what they wanted to do, the owner gave them the ok to release their girls. The three tamers each released their harems simultaneously, startling the owner at the type and variety before him. Yet a question was bugging him.

"Ms. Hinata, you have quite the team here. And I see that Christina seems to have at least taken to you. But where is Lina? Did you find her as useless as I did and trade her already?"

The lavender eyed maiden blinked in confusion for a few minutes before her eyes widened in understanding. _He doesn't know that Lina evolved. Looks like he will definitely not like this_. Smiling, the Hyuuga lightly shook her head in the negative. "Actually Carl-san, I would never dream of trading Lina-chan. She is a very important member of my team."

Not convinced the now jovial owner laughed lightly. "Sure, sure Ms. Hinata. If she is so vital to your team, where is she?"

A small smirk that seemed more appropriate on her older cousin's face slowly appeared. "Lina-chan, please come here. Carl-san would like to say hello."

The dark haired male's jaw dropped as a smirking brown haired figure approached. "Yes mistress, you needed something…oh hi Carl. Nice to see you again."

The flummoxed store owning male watched the silver armored girl smile before returning to look at the items of interest. Pointing his pokedex at the retreating pokegirl, he read the information before glaring at the winged figure. His glare intensified as he refocused on the serenely smiling celestial tamer. "What the hell is going on here? This says that Lina is a Battle Angel! The only way for an Ingenue to become a Battle Angel is to be traded while wearing a steel coat! And I never gave her one!"

The smile on the blue haired maiden never faltered, yet the added force in her voice did draw her two companions' attention. "You are correct Carl-san; Lina did have on a steel jacket when she was traded to…"

She was cut off by an outraged shout. "She never owned one! She must have stolen it from me! I demand her return as compensation for stolen goods!"

A firm hand was placed on the suddenly furious man's shoulder. He turned in indignation, ready to continue his verbal tirade; only to come eye to eye with glowing blue orbs. Most of his fury was replaced by anxiety as the blue eyes bored into his own. The blonde spoke with such controlled rage that it sent shivers down his spine. "I think you should apologize to Hinata-chan. Lina never stole anything from you. The steel coat was purchased in this store, and Hinata-chan gave it to her as a gift. No one has wronged you."

The dark haired male swallowed his nervousness and spoke as clearly as he could. "I…I didn't know that she purchased that steel coat from here. That does change some things, so I apologize for my hastiness. But I still feel that I was deceived during the trading process and gave up a more valuable girl than was necessary. I think some compensation is in order."

Not to be outdone, the blonde stared blankly before answering. "You were never deceived Carl-san, Hinata-chan never knew that you would trade Lina away. Also, YOU were the one who insisted on trading her for that Youma that I assume that you find acceptable. You can't demand something back because you didn't realize what you had from the beginning."

The older male looked uncertain for a moment, the truth of the blonde's words echoing in his head. _I guess they have a point; I should have paid closer attention to my pokegirl before I traded her_. "You…make a good point Mr. Naruto. However my honor must be satisfied. I accept the truth of your words…and won't back out on our earlier deals. But I demand a match between myself and Ms. Hinata…for pride's sake. I want to see just what I let slip away."

The smiling Hyuuga nodded slightly before responding. "I accept your challenge Carl-san. However, I must insist that the match happen after the Sadie Polken's day festival is complete. I would prefer that all of my pokegirls have a chance to fully enjoy today's festivities." Reaching out to shake her future opponent's hand, the blue haired girl felt a rush of excitement. _That was handled well. I can't wait to see what everyone can do_.

"You have got yourself a deal Ms. Hinata. Please, look around and let me know what you want and would like to purchase…"

xxxxx

It was several hours since leaving the pokestore. Each pokegirl chose different gifts with a variety of different personal meanings. It was now time for the start of the Sadie Polkein Day's festival. The festival consisted of a large picnic and social gathering. Tamers and pokegirls (both tamed and unclaimed) mingled freely. The purpose of the festival was for unclaimed pokegirls or pokegirls that were unhappy with their tamers, to mingle with, interview and choose to join a new tamer's harem. Because of the peaceful atmosphere and wide variety of pokegirls in attendance, tamers from all across the world would come to attend the event. All tamers hoped to possibly add new members to their teams without having to fight for them. Incidentally enough, few tamers brought their complete harems to the event, in fear that their pokegirls would take the opportunity to leave them.

The ponytailed female sat across from her Flitit at a picnic table near her companions. The three had agreed to allow their harems to roam freely, yet they would stay within sight of one another. The newly acquired Flitit adored her tamer after learning of her wind manipulation abilities. As the pair were each enjoying a large plate of something called French-fries; their sunlight was blocked by a female figure. The obvious pokegirl stood around 5 ft 1 inches with long dirty blonde hair. She wore a loose fitting green sleeveless shirt that allowed for maximum movement and a pair of tan pants. Her arms were covered in feathers, forming a pair of wings, connected to them, ending in claws for fingers. She did not wear shoes, leaving her talon like feet in the open. Her face was slightly pointed, giving her an almost avian like appearance, but did not distract from her natural cuteness. The young pokegirl cleared her throat before smiling at the two females. "Hello, my name is Anitra. May I join you two?

The female tamer shrugged before motioning to an empty seat beside her only pokegirl. Taking the hint, the aptly named Anitra sat and smiled at the two females. "I've been at this silly festival for a few hours now, and you two seem pretty cool. I can't believe my mom insisted that I come to this event. It's just a bunch of horny old men or greedy tamers looking for free pokegirls. Don't you two agree?"

Tamer and pokegirl blinked at one another in confusion before understanding entered into their eyes. Speaking for the first time, the young Flitit laughed lightly at the insinuation.

"Mistress Temari here is not a pokegirl. She's a tamer…my new tamer to be exact."

The sharp eyed girl frowned in confusion. "What do you mean she's not a pokegirl? I can feel her aura from here. And there's no way that the league would approve of such an obvious pokegirl as a tamer!"

Rolling her eyes non-committed, the airy pokegirl responded almost lazily. "Yeah, I kinda thought that when I was first introduced. But although I can't explain everything in detail, the short of it is that I was recently given to the mistress as her starting pokegirl. She is official."

The winged pokegirl stared intensely at the ponytailed blonde. Refocusing on the Flitit beside her, the young pokegirl tried to regain her composure. "So you say someone else caught you, and just gave you to her as a starter? You don't seem like the type that a ranch would simply give away to starting tamers. And she seems kind of old to be a rookie at that."

The bird like pokegirl gasped as a feeling of dread smashed into her. She slowly spun her head to look at the suddenly terrifying blonde female that was glaring at her. "It would be wise to watch what you say around people _pokegirl_. You never know who or what you're dealing with."

The avian type pokegirl shivered as the feeling increased in the pit of her stomach. Yet as soon as the blonde female returned to her plate, the feeling vanished into thin air. _Whoa! What the hell was that…what is she to produce such a scary aura? _Taking a few breaths to calm her flight instincts, the unsettled pokegirl focused once again on her aloof sitting companion. "Wow…um yeah. So you said someone gave you to her as a gift? Was it like, her parent or something?"

The wind using pokegirl snorted at the thought. She could barely control her giggles. "Hehehe…there is no way that Naruto is related to the mistress. Although they are both blondes… Naw, he's just an insanely powerful friend of hers. I don't know all of the details of course. One minute, I'm hovering around the mountains preparing to attack this obviously lost blonde guy. The next I'm being released in a room by a blue haired girl, and told that I belong to the Mistress. I wasn't too keen on the idea at first, but when the Mistress showed me a little of what she's capable of, I knew I was a part of the right team."

The clearly interested pokegirl leaned forward in curiosity. "So, what did she do that was so great that it made you want to join?"

The aloof pokegirl turned to her tamer in askance. Seeing a small nod, she returned her attention to the curious pokegirl. "She can manipulate wind and air like I can. From the glimpse that she showed me, she has far greater control over it than I do. I think I can learn a lot from her."

The winged pokegirl's eyes widened as she once again studied the calmly eating tamer beside her. _To have mastery over wind to make an obviously aerial pokegirl impressed and not be a pokegirl yourself is crazy. Maybe coming to this stupid event wasn't such a bad idea after all_. Taking a deep breath, the avian pokegirl rose to her feet, before falling to one knee in supplication. With her head bowed and her arm across her chest, she spoke in a reverent voice to the now bewildered former Suna-nin. "Mistress Temari, I Anitra of the Kujaku ranch wish to pledge my loyalty to you. If you would have me, I would be honored to join your harem in whatever cause you chose."

The embarrassed tamer glanced around at all of the attention that was sent her way. Pulling out her pokedex, she scanned the prostrated girl before her.

**HARPY, the Savage Sky Fighter Pokégirl** Level 20  
**Type:** Near Human (avian)  
**Element:** Flying  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Fish, eggs, small insects, milk  
**Role:** Combat  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Rock  
**Attacks:** Dive, Mach Breaker, Tackle, Scratch, Fury Swipes, Gust, Tempest, Feather Blizzard, Feather Shuriken, Speed Storm  
**Enhancements:** Claws, wings, Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Strength (x3)  
**Evolves:** Harpy Lady (2 Dream Stones)  
**Evolves From:** None  
A relatively well-known breed. They are human-looking for the most part, save for their lightly-feathered legs, claw like hands and feet with sharp talons, and the thickly-feathered wings on their arms. They also have much sharper than normal incisors, allowing them to cut through even the thickest-scaled fish. They are a decent, tough breed, but are relatively unpopular.  
Harpies are temperamental Pokégirls, that fight viciously and savagely. Feral flocks, the most commonly seen type of Harpy, also tend to be relatively ugly looking, with twisted, hag like faces that make them look older than they usually are, Harpies having little concept of personal hygiene save to keep their teeth clean and occasional washing when their odor gets too much even for them. Their hair is almost always unkempt and tangled. It takes a patient Tamer to deal with a Harpy, in keeping them clean and dealing with their short tempers.  
As stated earlier, Harpies tend to be ugly, being some of the least beautiful Pokégirl breeds. However, there are some exceptions. The most basic one is a Domestic or Threshold Harpy. Obviously, human-raised Pokégirls have a better concept of taking care of themselves, although they retain the same short tempers.  
The most drastic exception to the rule of Harpies being ugly are the Harpies produced at the Kujaku Ranch and Breeding Center on the edge of the Indigo/Johto/Capital continents. The Kujaku family are famous world-wide for producing beautiful Pokégirls, having the policy that 'Inside everyone is a beautiful person waiting to emerge.' More liberal Leagues, such as the Crimson League or the WAPL, favor them due to their compassion towards Pokégirls. And the Pokégirls they produce there are nothing short of breath-taking, in many cases their beauty being surpassed only by the Legendaries themselves. Their Harpies, in particular, are stunning, some going so far as to call them 'Harpy Ladies.' Raising beautiful Harpies has been a personal project of the Kujaku Ranch ever since their opening, and the breed has become something of a flagship species for their Ranches, their 'Harpy Ladies' having the added benefit of being more in control of their violent tempers than their Feralborn sisters. Some members of the Kujaku Ranch brag that they could make even a Widow look beautiful if they could get away with it.  
PokeSalons all over the world use Kujaku Ranch techniques.

Shaking her head in exasperation, she glared at the bowed head before her. _If it weren't for Tou-san drilling leadership protocol in my head I don't know what I'd do. That damn knucklehead's pension for getting in stupid situations must be rubbing off on me_… "I Temari accept your sworn allegiance Anitra from the Kujaku ranch. Now get off of your damn knee, your making a scene!"

xxxxx

Halfway across the gathering, a faintly whiskered male chuckled at his comrade's predicament…in between stuffing his face with a strange food called hotdogs. _Heh, looks like Temari-chan found another girl to add to her team. And it was a funny meeting to boot. I almost went over there when I felt the KI, but I guess she knows what she's doing_. The blonde looked around at his three pokegirls. Pan was engrossed with a random female tamer in a chess match…though he couldn't tell who was winning for the life of him. Koyuki sat extremely close to him while eating a massive bowl of vanilla ice cream. The fact that she would blush every-time she looked at him brought a small smile to his face. And then there was Anko…

"Look at this Naruto-kun!" The amorous pokegirl had her back bent in a ridiculous angle as she shimmied under a lowered wooden pole. _Leave it to Anko to make this so called game called 'limbo' into something inappropriate_. The blonde sighed as the pair of eyes that he felt on him since he first came to the festival shifted position. He had discreetly pinpointed exactly where his observer was located each time, in case it was a threat. Yet to his surprise…and annoyance, the voyeur opted to simply watch him from a distance, changing locations every so often. Deciding that enough was enough, the blue eyed teen excused himself from his ice cream consuming pokegirl and the table and slipped into the adjacent forest. He vanished as he felt his observer move in order to get a better position. He appeared next to the startled pokegirl in a blur of speed, while whispering in her ear. "You know, it's impolite to stare."

The flustered pokegirl leapt from the bushes she was slinking through and spun around to keep her target in-front of her.

"Wh…how did you find me? And why couldn't I sense you approaching?"

The blonde studied the girl before him, trying to place exactly what she was. That she was of the vulpine breed was a given. The fox-like ears and slight muzzle like face gave the game away. She had burgundy like fur with black tips on her ears. Her dark blue eyes bore into his own in a mix of wariness and mistrust. However, as she moved slightly to get into a better position to flee if necessary, he noticed the lack of any appendage behind her.

"You're a Nogitsune, aren't you?"

The pokegirl edged slightly further away, muscles tightening in preparation to flee. Seeing her nod, the blonde cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why were you spying on me this whole time? Why aren't you a part of the festival?"

The dark kitsune cringed at the question before inching backwards. "I'm not at the festival because I don't wish to dishonor my late tamer's memory by bargaining myself to the easiest bidder. I may have lost my honor, buy I have not lost my pride or loyalty. And besides, who would want a broken product like me anyway?"

"You're not a broken product." The blonde sighed, seeing that the skittish pokegirl was unresponsive. "So, you never answered why you have been spying on me." The pokegirl curled her tailbone downwards. _I bet if she had a tail, it would be between her legs right now_.

The dark kitsune glanced to his hip, before warily returning her gaze to his curious blue orbs. "My kind would normally stay as far away as possible from a dragon breed like you. But I also can sense a vulpine aura near you. I first thought it may have been a mixed aura, but being near you now, I can feel that it is contained somewhere hidden on your person. It is the strongest fox type of aura that I have ever felt in my life…and I can tell the majority of its power is sealed in whatever you have it trapped in. I have always dreamed of having that kind of power. I hoped to free it from you if I could."

The blonde frowned at the admission of the dark furred pokegirl. "This power is more dangerous than you could possibly imagine. If you had attempted to take it, I would have been forced to deal with you. But you're not my enemy, so would you like to be my friend instead?"

The dark blue eyed pokegirl eyed the tamer suspiciously before slowly nodding. "I would not mind being your ally, and accept a taming or two every once in a while to prevent becoming feral. But I will not dishonor my late master by joining your harem. I vow on my honor to be there for you in your time of need…Naruto, keeper of the fox aura. Oh, and my name is Mito."

Before the blonde could question how she knew his name, the mysterious Mito leapt into the shadows and vanished.

xxxxx

It was nearing dusk when the trio returned to their suite. The festival turned out to be a great event, and Temari had even gained her second pokegirl. As the pair settled into the room the eldest of the three decided to speak.

"This has been a pretty helpful town here. But I've noticed that we all have drawn quite a bit of attention. When would you two like to leave?"

Never one to stay quiet for long, the male of the group glanced at his original traveling partner for a moment before responding. "Well, we have everything that we needed and then some. Between the portable healing unit, additional pokeballs and their varieties, the evolution stones and the gifts for our pokegirls, I think we're pretty set. I'd say we leave at first light, in order to beat the rush out of here."

The blue haired former heiress intervened before that idea could take hold. "Ano, I think we should wait to leave around noon. I did accept a challenge from Carl-san and I would hate to back out on the challenge. Besides, I am excited about having the chance to have my first tamers battle."

The former Suna princess shook her head in mirth. "This knucklehead is rubbing off on you more than I thought. But I agree. The chance to observe an actual tamers battle will help me to better understand this world. Then I can develop different strategies and possible training methods for our teams in the future. What do you think whiskers?"

The faintly whiskered teen pouted at his nickname before chuckling. "That sounds alright to me…Breezy. We'll leave as soon as Hinata-chan is finished with her battles. We can take to the woods, and hopefully still avoid the majority of the tamers in the city. When we get to the forests, we can take our teams out to train and bond with each other. Now if you'll excuse me, I promised my team that I would allow them to work off today's excitement tonight."

The pair of female tamers watched the blonde tamer retreat into his room with a look of embarrassment, annoyance and an emotion that at least one of the pair couldn't quite place.

The situation wasn't helped when a few minutes later, the local nurse Joy asked to join in his activities.

xxxxx

"Alright, where is this guy going to meet you? I'm ready to leave here as soon as possible." The elder female tamer growled out in irritation.

"Hey, are you alright Temari-chan? You've been kind of cranky this morning. And come to think of it, you've been awfully quiet Hinata-chan. Are you nervous or something?"

The females exchanged a look before the former heiress answered cautiously. "Ano, I'm…fine Naruto-kun. I'm not nervous at all."

Taking the reins, the clearly annoyed wind mistress glared at the blonde. "And no I'm not cranky. It's just a little irritating having to deal with you and you're bedroom antics every night. I mean, did you invite every woman that you met in this town or something?" Seeing the look of indignation on the focus of her ire, the blonde woman held up her hand. "Save it. Let's just watch Hinata cream this guy and then get out of here."

Any response that the former jinchuriki could make was cut off by the arrival of the store owner.

_I don't get what got their panties in a bunch, but I'll let it go for now_…

xxxxx

The two opposing tamers stood opposite one another, each eagerly anticipating the match.

"Alright Ms. Hinata, I propose a three on three match for 5,000 SLC. There is a total of one substitution per tamer. Since I am the challenger, I'll choose first. Do you accept?"

Nodding at the eager store owner, the blue haired maiden grasped her pokedex. _I wonder what type of girl will he use_.

The owner tossed his ball into the air while exclaiming, "Youma, I chose you".

The level 26 infernal from before appeared in a beam of light. She scowled at the blue haired woman before her. "It's you again…the weird celestial from before. Where's that cursed angel? I owe her from our last battle!"

The lavender eyed maiden sighed. _I should have known he would choose her to prove a point. I can prove a point as well_. Returning her pokedex to her holster, the blue haired young woman retrieved her pokeball. "It is your turn Chris." The diminutive pokegirl appeared in a beam of light, smirking as she eyed her previous tamer.

The store owner laughed as he eyed his former pokegirl. "Are you sure about this Ms. Hinata. I know that you're trying to show me up by using one of my former pokegirls, but I know all about Chris. Even if she does look a little more like a girl, she is out of her league here."

The dark haired pokegirl bristled, however a small smile found its way on to her tamers face. "We shall see Carl-san. Shall we begin?"

With an amused nod of his head, the male tamer ordered his attack. "Youma, use dark bomb."

"Chris, use your purification card. After that, the rest is up to you."

The formerly amused tamer was shocked into silence as he watched his former dark haired pokegirl dodge the dark attack and produce a deck of cards. Utilizing the card requested, the store owner was shocked to see a bright light envelop the field. As the light cleared, the dark Youma was frozen within a tightly packed sphere of glowing crosses, woven together like a net. That the infernal was in pain was obvious. _What is going on here? Did she evolve Chris as well? It would explain her wanting that unique deck of cards. I never knew Duellette's had such powerful magic. And shouldn't she look more mature? Maybe I should have paid better attention to those two_… While he was caught in his inner musings, he barely missed his pokegirl slump to the ground. He caught a brief sight of a white robed figure before the being disappeared in a shimmer of light.

_What the hell was that? What type of new powers has Chris gotten now_? Whipping out his pokedex, he pointed it at his former pokegirl before gasping in surprises.

**CARDCAPTOR, the Card Wielding Pokégirl** Level 20  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Omnivore  
**Role:** Variable Range Magical Assault and Support  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Draw[*], Baton Hit  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Dexterity x4, Increased Sensory Perception, Enhanced Magic Attenuation, Youthful  
**Evolves:** CardMaster[**] (2nd Tier), ClowMystic (3rd Tier), StarMystic (Final), Duelist (battle stress, Duel Monsters deck nearby)  
**Evolves From:** None  
[*] This attack is dependant upon the list of Cards the CardCaptor has acquired.  
Most pokegirls are assumed to be the result of Sukebe's war of revenge, the actions of the legendary Cocooner, or large groups of scientists working for good or ill. The CardCaptor breedline, however, is not such a creation. The CardCaptor and it's resultant evolutions(barring the Duelist) are considered the direct result of the efforts of one individual. Clow Reed, birth date unknown, a magical researcher and scientist of Chinese decent, is regarded by most as the creator of the CardCaptor and it's breedline evolutions. Others claim otherwise, saying that Clow Reed was a fraud whom simply claimed the work of another, or took the discovered results of Sukebe as his own. Regardless of these accusations, Clow Reed did in fact possess a CardCaptor, StarMystic, MysticAngel, and MysticKat in his harem before his death and destruction of his lab in 67 AS.  
The CardCaptor, despite it's flexibility and potential power inherent in the magical system it utilizes, is not often regarded as a popular pokegirl. One reason is it's appearance; The CardCaptor, CardMaster, and ClowMystic all have similar appearance, that of a young teenage girl, feasibly anywhere from twelve to fourteen years of age, with little indication to display that they are a Pokégirl at all, unless performing their magics.  
The second reason is a psychological one. CardCaptors are surprisingly independent pokegirls. While they do not display any traits that give any of the more strict Pro-Control Leagues an excuse to make them illegal or restricted, it's an acknowledged fact that CardCaptors have an inherent mental urge to seek out new cards to capture and add to their magical arsenal. This urge is so powerful that it's almost unheard of to find a CardCaptor in the harem of a settled Tamer, and there are several instances of a CardCaptor quietly, sadly, yet firmly leaving a Tamer's harem whenever it became clear that the Tamer in question had no interest in catering to the CardCaptor's need to seek out new Cards. Still, CardCaptor's are, almost as a rule quick thinking, sure to action, and surprisingly innovative. As long as their need to travel is met, they are surprisingly loyal to their Tamer, though they do not react well to cruelty.  
A noted psychological quirk among the CardCaptor breed is their tendency to react favorably to expressed mercy or kindness from a Tamer. For example, one of the CardCaptor's weaknesses is their store of magical energy to power their Cards. Once wasted, the CardCaptor becomes severely weakened, and can fall into unconsciousness. Whenever found in this state, if the Tamer declines capture and instead heals the CardCaptor, the CardCaptor will express an almost fervent desire to join that Tamer's harem, with an increased chance that the CardCaptor will immediately bond with that Tamer. More than one rural individual, unsure, untrained, and completely unfamiliar with proper Pokégirl handling has found themselves delta-bonded to a CardCaptor and becoming a Tamer because of this.  
Despite their near pre-pubescent appearance, CardCaptor's have a surprisingly healthy libido, with little shame in acknowledging this fact. They also enjoy dressing in clothes to accentuate their sexuality. Due to the CardCaptor's unusual appearance, this has gotten more than one Tamer in trouble until the specifics of the Pokégirl's breed was cleared up.  
A CardCaptor has two implements to focus their unusual magical abilities through; their Baton, and the Cards themselves. The design of the Baton varies from CardCaptor to CardCaptor, and is often a reflection of the Cardcaptor's attitude and personality. Where this item comes from or how it is created is unknown, beyond that it's intrinsically summoned by a CardCaptor upon thresholding.  
The source of the CardCaptor's power, her Cards, are unknown and widely contested. Some say the CardCaptor intrinsically crafts the cards subconsciously as she grows in power before letting them loose to 'test' herself. Others say the Cards are actually contracted spirits the CardCaptor tracks down and captures with a source independent of the Pokégirl. Others say all the Cards a CardCaptor can capture are created and let loose the instant the CardCaptor thresholds. Despite the years of study, it's never been proved conclusively one way or another.  
The Cards themselves can manifest in three separate forms; Card form, it's resting state, 'attack form', which resolves itself into whatever raw elemental attacks or abilities the Card in question can actualize, and Spirit form, a Pokégirl-like copy of the CardCaptor herself, albeit with stylized differences that can vary in any feasible way, depending on the Card in question. Most Tamers whom do not have a CardCaptor mistakenly think that this means a CardCaptor guarantees a literal horde of available Poképower. The reality is quite different. Even when manifested in Spirit Form, a captured Card still draws power from the CardCaptor herself. A CardCaptor with the willpower or capability to manifest more than two Cards at a time during battle is rare indeed. Even manifesting three to four Cards in Spirit Form to partake even such a casual activity as traveling can quickly leave a CardCaptor tired and helpless. It's worth noting that the Cards can occasionally manifest desires and actions independent of their mistress, though at worst it simply means a Tamer will occasionally have another girl to satisfy.  
While the following list is, disturbingly, not complete, those Tamers whom have had CardCaptor's evolve into a CardMaster have consistently documented this listing of Cards on hand; _Big, Change, Cloud, Create, Dark, Dash, Dream, Earthy, Erase, Fiery, Fight, Float, Flower, Fly, Freeze, Glow, Healer, Hope, Illusion, Jump, Light, Little, Lock, Loop, Lovers, Maze, Mirror, Mist, Move, Power, Rain, Return, Sand, Shadow, Shield, Shot, Sleep, Silent, Snow, Song, Sweet, Sword, Thunder, Time, Twins, Voice, Watery, Windy, Wood._  
[**] The CardCaptor is unusual in requiring the above set of Cards before evolving to their next evolutionary stage, a potentially long process indeed. At some point whenever the necessary requirements are met, a mysterious event that CardCaptor's refer to as 'The Final Judgement' occurs. What this event entails is unknown, as CardCaptor's refuse to speak of it, but after the event, the CardCaptor usually evolves into their next stage, the CardMaster. A rare few, for whatever reason, do not, and are forced to remain as CardCaptor's, unable to increase their abilities as a Pokégirl and left with an unsatisfied wanderlust that they will never able to completely fulfill.  
Most CardCaptor's arise from Thresholding incidents. Only a hint of Magical Pokégirls in a girl's family history is apparently needed for this to occur. It's been rumored, though unproven, that a year after Clow Reed successfully created the first CardCaptor, that several threshold events occurred that had the girls in question develop into CardCaptors. Unlike most Pokégirls, CardCaptors undergo threshold at around twelve years of age, though this can be difficult to tell initially, as no outward changes occur. Despite undergoing threshold, taming can still be put off without any ill side-effects until the Pokégirl fully 'matures', typically around the normal age of other Pokégirls(fourteen to sixteen).

_So I was right, that's what that deck was for. These guys can't be your ordinary run of the mill tamers…Wait, Cardcaptor? How is that possible? Chris was a tomboy! Even with a Duel deck, tomboys evolve into Duellets…not Cardcaptors! Something is definitely strange here…_ Returning his beaten Youma, the store owner studied the serenely smiling tamer opposite him congratulating her excited pokegirl. _She may have gotten better, but it's time to turn up the heat. Let's see how little Chris handle's this one_. "Come forth Doris!"

Flipping her pokedex out, the lavender eyed tamer eyed the new arrival.

**TYAMAZON, the Martial Artist Apprentice Pokégirl** Level 22  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Rare (Uncommon in Edo League)  
**Diet:** any human style food, with vegetarian tendencies  
**Role:** a Tyamazon's purpose is to fight. It will be at some tournament or at a martial arts dojo.  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Pummel, Punch, Kick, Chi Blast, Super Jump, Tackle  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Fast Learning of combat styles  
**Evolves:** Amazonchan (battle stress; special), Amazonlee (battle stress; special), Amazonkapoeraa (battle stress; special), Amazonwu (battle stress; special) (depends on their training)  
**Evolves From:** None  
The Tyamazon is a rare Fighting-type Pokégirl, their only purpose in life is to become stronger and learn all the martial arts she can.  
Often found at dojos through the different leagues of the world, not as teachers but as students, once a Tyamazon has learned all that she could, she will move to a different location to start her training anew.  
The potential of a Tyamazon is that, depending in what training they had, they can evolve into an Amazonchan, an Amazonlee, an Amazonkapoeraa, or an Amazonwu. Once they evolve, they stop thinking as a Tyamazon (meaning that they stop the intense quest in learning martial arts) since they consider that they have stopped being an apprentice.  
Usually, it depends on where the Tyamazon had been living to what type she will evolve. If in the Edo League, a Tyamazon usually evolves into a Amazonlee or an Amazonchan, and sometimes into an Amazonwu, but never into an Amazonkapoeraa. But in the southern continents, a Tyamazon has more chances of evolving into a Amazonkapoeraa than an Amazonchan, Amazonlee, or Amazonwu. Usually, the evolution of a Tyamazon happens after a battle (if the Tyamazon won).  
When in a Tamer's Harem, a Tyamazon will try to learn as much as she can from each fight that she has, and will eventually evolve in time.

Realizing her pokegirl's predicament, she hastily issued her orders. "Chris-chan, use entangling roots. Then follow up with a mind jumble.

Nodding to her tamer, the former tomboy plucked out the cards in question before entangling her charging adversary with a group of thick green vines that popped from the ground. While holding her in place, the card using pokegirl flung a brightly colored card that hit her trapped opponent in the forehead. After a few moments, the confined Tyamazon began to thrash in her binds, cutting up her skin. In an impressive show of power, the fighting type pokegirl ripped herself free from containment. However, she began viciously striking herself, opening up fresh wounds. The store owning tamer was forced to withdraw the nearly unconscious pokegirl before more serious damage was done.

His eyes narrowed as he viewed the heavily panting pokegirl before him. _Alright, now this is just ridiculous. How in the hell does she have the power to use such powerful cards_? "Ok, I've got to know. How in the hell is little Chris this powerful…or even a Cardcaptor at all? Something doesn't add up here."

Lavender eyes glanced over her shoulders at her quiet companions. Seeing a miniscule nod from her male companion, she turned back to face her challenger. "I'm not sure of all of the specifics of the transformation, but I am sure that a part of the change is due to the deck that she was given. It had the initials CR engraved on the first card, and emitted a powerful aura. That is all the information on the subject that I am willing to share. Now, I believe that you have one more pokegirl left to choose."

The store owner took a moment to process the information. _So the deck that I sold them has something to do with little Chris' transformation. If I would have had any inkling that such an evolution could occur, I would have never gave either of them away. It's looking more and more like I got the short end of this deal_. "You are definitely a unique tamer. But I think it's time that I re-take control of this match. Let's do this Sharon!" In a beam of light, a lightly armored pokegirl with a glowing sword appeared on the battlefield. Exhausted, the diminutive Chris reached behind her back and produced a small staff.

The blue haired tamer produced her pokedex and pointed it at the newest arrival.

**ARMSMISTRESS, the Ultimate Fighting Pokégirl** Level 30  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting/Steel  
**Frequency:** Uncommon (Normal, and in all Leagues) to Very Rare (Winged) (Gold Continent)  
**Diet:** any human style food  
**Role:** Can Adapt To Almost Anything  
**Libido:** Low (High with favored master)  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground, cat Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Pummel, Roundhouse Kick, Sword Dance, Meteor Punch, Chi Blast, Master Blow. (And Feather Shuriken, Thunderbolt, and Whirlwind if the winged-type of Armsmistress).  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Durability (x8), Enhanced Speed (x4), Weapons Knowledge, Armored  
**Evolves:** Seraph (Valkyrie-based winged Armsmistress only; Angel Stone), Warrior Nun (Amazonchan/Amazonlee-based Armsmistress only; Angel Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Amazonchan (works on it's speed), Amazonlee (works on it's strength), and Valkyrie (Dawn Stone)  
Amazingly human in appearance; only distinguishing feature that sets them apart from 'normal' humans are the fact that the vast majority of all Armsmistresses have red hair and green eyes, barring regional variances. Their busts do increase from their previous forms, but usually only by a half-cup at most.  
The Armsmistress is a hard-to-attain evolved form of the Amazonchan and the Amazonlee. They come from either form since it seems to be when an Amazonchan and Amazonlee balance their speed and strength.  
They are more human appearance than the three stages of the Amachop (Amachop, Amachoke, Amachamp) and often better fighters than Herochans and Heroines. This is because Armsmistresses are incredibly skilled fighters, ranging from hand-to-hand to fighting with any form of weapon. (Preferably swords).  
Armsmistresses are unparalleled armorers, and each creates her own armor shortly after evolving. The armor of an Armsmistress is also highly sought out by Tamers. The combination of intricately molded steel and leather is incredible in its quality. Few attacks can barely even scratch it. This armor typically reflects the personality of the Armsmistress who crafted it, though armor created for others can be created with their tastes in mind. Few Armsmistresses will ever craft armor for anyone but themselves, however, making these extremely rare.  
Even then, the armor is never quite as effective for another as it is for the Armsmistress herself.  
Armsmistresses will only remove their armor for Taming. They are perfectly comfortable sleeping in their armor, and tend not to favor post-Taming cuddling, preferring to get back into their armor as quickly as possible. An Armsmistress outside of her armor loses a considerable amount of her strength, and is generally safe to tame without restraints. They become paranoid about attacks when unarmored, however, partially accounting for their low libido. They are more willing to "let down their guard" with a Tamer they trust, which can raise their libido significantly. Armsmistresses will only bathe if dirtied by outside conditions, such as mud and the like, and still prefer to do so while armored, if possible. Armsmistresses have an unusually efficient internal cooling mechanism, allowing them to engage in strenuous physical activity without sweating. They do tend to breathe heavily during these activities, as their circulation system is similar to that of pre-Sukebe cheetahs, though more refined.  
Armsmistresses that evolve from Valkyries, called Malakim in some Leagues, are extremely rare. In the wild one can tell if an Armsmistress evolved from a Valkyrie from a simple fact. They have wings, and can learn Flying-type attacks. (This however, has caused many Tamers to mistake an Armsmistress for a Valkyrie and visa-versa).  
How to evolve an Armsmistress from a Valkyrie however, is still a complete mystery.  
Due to a peculiarity on the part of an Armsmistress' maternal instincts, they cannot fight feline-like Pokégirls. Instead they show great maternal affection towards the feline-types. This is believed to be related to their cat-like circulation system, indicating that Sukebe may have used trace amounts of cheetah DNA in their creation, resulting in unforeseen feelings of kinship with feline Pokégirls.

_So he's using the pokegirl that he offered at the auction. Well, there's no time like the present to see what Lina-chan can do_. "You've done a great job Chris-chan. I won't recall you as a reward, so please stand over beside Naruto-kun. I want you to watch the rest of the battle." Nodding silently, the clearly spent pokegirl slowly left the unofficial battle area, reholstering her staff as she went. "Now, I think it's time that I show you what you're other former pokegirl can do." Pressing the release button, her armored pokegirl appeared in a beam of light. "Lina-chan, here is your chance to show what you can do."

The pokegirl nodded before focusing on the Armistress before her. Reaching behind her back, she produced a medium sized broad sword. The sword was simple silver with a regular brown handle; her gift from her tamer bought from the local pokestore. Nodding, the black haired Armistress bowed to her opponent before taking a beginning kenjutsu stance.

Smiling, the store owner viewed his former pokegirl with a twinge of jealousy. _She would have made a much better addition to my combat team than the Youma. Oh well, it doesn't matter how strong she's gotten, she won't be able to contend with Sharon_. "Sharon I don't need to tell you what to do. Finish this up quickly so that you can face her Donna."

"Yes master." The silver armored pokegirl sped forward with her sword trailing behind her. As she got within range, she brought her sword into an upward slash. Metal met metal as the inexperience Battle Angel blocked the blow. She was unprepared for the follow up slash that scraped against the metal of her abdomen. Before she had a chance to react, she was viciously side kicked in the same spot and launched across the makeshift fighting area. The Armistress re-settled in her opening stance, waiting for her opponent.

"As you can see Ms. Hinata, Lina may have improved but she is out of her league."

Frowning, the former heiress glanced at the moves list on her pokedex before calling out to her struggling pokegirl. "Lina-chan. Use Agility and Quick attack. Follow that up with parry, and finish this with Bonk."

The downed armored angel flipped back to her feet before nodding. Taking a quick moment to gather her energy, the armored angelic pokegirl began streaking toward her opponent at impressive speeds. Using Agility, she began to make evade the strikes and lunges of the increasingly frustrated Armistress.

Noticing the dodging pattern, the Armistress waited for the right moment to slash at the elusive Battle Angel's midsection. Yet her strike was pushed down and away, surprising the off balance sword wielding pokegirl and allowing the increasingly nimble warrior angel to spin around her. So far was she in shock that her hidden strike was parried, the Armistress was unable to defend herself from the sword pommel that smashed her in the back of the head.

She was knocked out cold before she hit the ground.

The store owner stared at his fallen alpha, and the steel pokegirl that stood above her. _I don't believe this. She was able to defeat Sharon. This is too much; I must find a way to get Lina or Chris back. With Lina or Chris and Sharon, I could be the most powerful tamer in Viridian City_! Regaining his composure, the defeated tamer recalled his fallen pokegirl before approaching the victorious duo with a disarming smile. He hesitated momentarily as the formerly silent pair of blonde tamers joined their victorious comrade. With as much charm as he could muster, he extended his hand to his adversary. "That was an impressive battle Ms. Hinata. Your knowledge of pokegirls far exceeds you're supposed experience. I congratulate you, and shall transfer your funds immediately."

After the transfer was complete, the male returned his pokedex to his pocket before refocusing on the blue haired tamer. "You know, what you have done with Lina and Chris is amazing. I am truly impressed. I would actually like to know if there is any way that I could convince you to trade one of them back to me. I am willing to give you anything that I own…accept for Sharon. Whatever it takes, I'm willing to trade.

The pair of pokegirls in question looked nervously at one another. Their former tamer was offering an incredible deal that would be almost impossible to turn down. The Hyuuga glanced at her anxious pokegirls before smiling in her former opponent's direction. "That is a very good offer Carl-san but I am afraid that I must decline. I have grown attached to these two, and wouldn't trade them for anything." The pale beauty winked in her relieved pokegirls direction, helping them relax.

Carl was not as happy with the arrangement.

"I offer a trade that any sane tamer would jump at…and you deny me?" Taking a menacing step forward, the store owner's charming demeanor dropped as he glared at the young woman. "Now…what I offer is more than fair. You will…"

His aggressive tirade was interrupted by the growling blonde male of the group. "I think you have overstepped your bounds Carl-san. You made an offer, and Hinata-chan said no. So while we appreciate all of your generosity, I believe you have your answer. It is in your best interest to leave now as we will be on our way."

The angry owner opened his mouth to retort before the males blue eyes began to glow. A pressure descended on him making him want to flee from an angry predator. _It feels like I'm looking into the eyes of a Panthress! What the hell is he_? Coughing to cover his sudden terror, the store owner glared once more at the group before turning around without a word. As he retreated to his store, a dark thought crossed his mind. _I don't care how dangerous you all are. I WILL regain what is mine_…

*****Pokedex Entry*** ** Before we go into that, I must say. The reason for the much larger chapter is that I wanted to get them out of Viridian City and didn't want to waste anymore chapters there. I can see things picking up pretty soon now that they're leaving. And all actions have consequences, just to keep that in mind.

**NOGITSUNE, the Can't Get Any Tail Pokégirl**  
**Type: ** Animorph (vulpine)  
**Element: ** Dark/Magic  
**Frequency: ** Rare  
**Diet: ** omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role: ** illusionist, avenger  
**Libido: ** Average (can become High depending on the Tamer's Harem)  
**Strong Vs: ** Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs: ** Bug, Fighting, dog Pokégirls  
**Attacks: ** Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Hypnotize, Dream Eater, Illusion, Smile, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Shadow Shot, Teleport  
**Enhancements: ** Quickness, Enhanced Hearing (x5) and Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x5), Undetectable Aura  
**Evolves: ** Dark Kitsune (redemption, love or Shiny Stone)  
**Evolves From: ** Kitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail), Vixxen (Dark Stone+Dusk Stone)  
It seems that whenever a Kitsune does something that goes against her personal code, a form of honor unknown to any other being, a Kitsune loses her tail and becomes Nogitsune.  
With the loss of her tail, the Kitsune's body seems to unleash a high amount of dark energy, changing the Kitsune into a new Pokégirl. Though it is unknown how it happens, perhaps it is the work of a natural mechanism in a Kitsune, perhaps it is not.  
By becoming a Nogitsune, there are many changes to the Kitsune being besides the loss of her tail. The Kitsune's fur changes to a pattern of black and white, almost similar to a Skunkette or Mephitits. Also, with the loss of tail, more magical properties of the Kitsune are unleashed, making her a somewhat powerful Magic-type.  
It should be known however, that a Nogitsune is quite a difficult Pokégirl to maintain in a Tamer's Harem. The Nogitsune becomes very conceited, as she sees herself as having nothing to lose, so that train of thought makes two traits about the Nogitsune stand out. The first, and hardest for the Tamer is that since the Nogitsune sees herself as having nothing, she wants all she can get from her Tamer, wanting more time with him during Taming sessions or as the second trait shows, wanting to be used in battle.  
The need to fight within a Nogitsune however can be a mixed blessing as with the want to be in battle, a Nogitsune is ruthless, using Hypnotize to put her opponent first, then draining her with Dream Eater. Should a Nogitsune's opponent be able to shake off her Hypnotize, the Nogitsune will tend to use Mana Bolt or Mystic Bolt, depending on the level of mana, then follow up with Shadow Shot while the opponent is stunned. It should also be stated that it is NEVER a good idea to have a Nogitsune and a Shaguar in the same Harem. The two Pokégirls seem to have a rivalry that is up to the ferocity of the Kunoichis and Cheshires or the Demon Goddesses and the Neo-Iczels.  
It is thought to be possible for Nogitsune to evolve, however, what she can evolve into is unknown at this time.


End file.
